Reflections of Us
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Bella goes with some psychics to report on a murder twenty years ago. She tries to change the fate of a young boy and ends up ruining him in the process. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters. I finally figured out my password so I'll be loading the rest of my stories. I hope you enjoy this new one. I appreciate your comments….but it takes me weeks to get the nerve to read them….Sorry!**

1.

We arrived as a group to the front of the old abandoned mansion north of Chicago. The Masen family tragically lost their lives here twenty years earlier and the murders had never been solved. Alice Brandon was a well-respected psychic and had assisted in solving several murder mysteries. I was coming along because I had been assigned by my editor. I pretended to have complete faith in the paranormal, but in reality I wasn't even sure it existed.

Dr. Jasper Whitlock was a well-known psychologist and fiancé of Alice Brandon. If he believed in her it gave me a bit more faith. Her business partner was Rosalie Hale. She came from a prominent family and rejected them for the love of a lowly police officer. She lives with Emmett McCarty, he adores her. She doesn't really need a job, but helps Alice more for entertainment than anything else.

We all got out of the van and walked toward the house. Emmett opened a folder and said, "There used to be a large security gate. It was removed and checked for prints. Nothing aside from the usual was found."

"Usual?" I asked, making everyone turn to look at me.

"Um…yeah, prints from the family and the grounds keeper. He arrived early and always opened the gate first."

"Was he a suspect?" I asked. I realized it was a stupid question when Emmett chuckled.

"No, he had an airtight alibi, he wasn't in the country at the time of the murders," he explained to me.

I nodded and promised to keep quiet as much as possible. Emmett produced a key and we all filed into the foyer. The home was massive and the marble floors made it feel like a mausoleum. I gawked at the space, but Alice closed her eyes and held her hands up toward the ceiling.

"There was a lot of love here," she said softly. I moved to the side of the room and glanced around for spiders. I wasn't afraid of ghosts, but spiders would send me running.

Rosalie walked into a sitting room and smiled before saying, "I only feel good energy here."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about. It felt big and vacant to me. We all went to various spots in the room and remained silent. Alice finally let her head fall back and she whispered, "You're safe with us. We mean you no harm."

I didn't know how we could possibly harm dead people, but whatever. I saw a photograph on the mantle and picked up the silver frame. The woman, Elizabeth, was beautiful. Her husband looked like a kind, loving man. My eyes were drawn to the boy, Edward, killed at only twelve years old. He seemed a bit pale for a boy who had everything he could ever want.

Alice interrupted my thoughts when she said, "This was unexpected. They had no idea anyone wanted to kill them."

Jasper caught me smiling and raised his eyebrows to question me. I could feel my face redden and I tried to explain. "I was just thinking most murders are unexpected. I mean, if you think you've been targeted you would do something to stop it, wouldn't you?"

Alice gave me a frustrated shake of her head and said, "No, it is more than that. They knew the killer; they just didn't think there was anything….unusual….about the person."

I still didn't get it, but I managed to remain quiet. We all walked into a large kitchen and Alice sighed loudly. "Nothing dark happened here. All the energy is positive."

We followed her to the stairs and she looked up at the massive marble incline before taking a deep breath and attempting to climb. Rose stopped halfway up and shook her hands as if ridding herself of some unforeseen attachment. "This is so horrible," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"The residual fear and terror, it is almost suffocating."

I looked at the others and then at the top of the staircase. The upstairs was situated like a large square with an open banister looking down on the first floor. The master suite was on one side and the other rooms were on the other. Emmett held up the paper again and said, "The parents were killed in their beds, the boy was found in the attic."

The group headed to the master suite but I felt compelled toward Edward's room. I opened the door to find a window broken and the room covered in dust. I pulled out my little notebook and wrote down to ask Emmett if the window was broken during the murder or afterward. I walked over to the far side of the room and saw awards and accolades from piano concerts. It was then I realized what seemed weird. I glanced around the room and didn't see anything that looked like a young boy lived there. Even all the pictures were of him with other adults.

I walked out of the room and stood at the railing facing the master suite. On one end there was the stairs heading to the front door, and on the other end was a narrow staircase heading to the attic, guarded by a sliding door. What made him run to the attic and not toward freedom? Or was he already in the attic? I went straight to the attic stairs and looked up at the tight space leading to a door. I walked upward and tried to prepare myself for what I would see.

The door opened with a loud creaking sound and I realized if he had come in here to hide the noise would have given him away. I peeked through the door and saw a room filled with narrow tunnels running through large pieces of furniture covered with sheets. I wrote in my notebook to ask Emmett about the sheets and when they were put there.

It would be a perfect room to hide in and I got an image of the young boy tucked beneath something with his heart pounding wildly. The words tumbled from my mouth before I gave it a moment's thought, "I'm so sorry, Edward."

I walked through the maze of sheets and my eyes were drawn to a back corner where brown splatters covered the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to find the courage to draw closer. I wanted Alice to solve this case. I wanted retribution for the young boy who was axed to death as he tried to hide. I moved forward and had to grab onto something when I saw the dark stain on the floor. How could humans be so cruel to each other?

The others came into the room and I turned and held my hand up so they could see me. Jasper walked my way, but Alice stayed with her eyes closed and her palms raised. He looked at the stain and then at my face. "Are you doing okay?" I nodded, not wanting to give myself away by speaking. He glanced around the room and then said, "This place must have been familiar to him. He must have spent time in this room to instinctually run here."

"Maybe the other way was blocked," I added. "Maybe there was more than one killer."

"Maybe," he said softly, but I could tell he didn't believe my deductions.

Alice called to us and asked everyone to come back to the kitchen. We all obeyed and when we sat around the table she pulled out her own notebook. "Okay, the doors were still locked when the piano teacher arrived, so whoever did this locked them when leaving. So, they either had their own key, or were let in, possibly by the boy."

"Edward," I said, not wanting him to be called simply, the boy.

"I doubt he would open the door to someone wielding a large ax," Emmett said as he shook his head.

Jasper opened his briefcase and pulled out some files. "Okay," he began, "there was a live in housekeeper, Victoria. She was on a date and slept over the night of the murders."

"How convenient," I mumbled.

"She wouldn't be strong enough to hack completely through a neck," Emmett said, as if talking about the weather. I cringed and looked back at Jasper.

"Then there was the tutor, James. It happened on a Saturday so he wasn't here either. The grounds keeper, Laurent, was in France, and the music teacher, Aro, had been invited to brunch."

"Did Edward have friends?" I asked, "Kids from the neighborhood he played with?"

Emmett shook his head, "He was some piano protégée and home schooled. He performed all over the world."

"He was twelve," I said in shock, and they all nodded.

"He wasn't unhappy," Alice said, staring off again. "He wasn't exactly happy either. I think he was content with his life."

I crossed my arms in disagreement and said begrudgedly, "You shouldn't be content at twelve, you should be happy."

Her eyes moved to mine and I saw her jaw tighten. "He was loved completely by doting parents. He wasn't abused in any way. Everyone loved Mr. Masen. He was filthy rich but practiced law just to help people. His wife was described as an angel and during the investigation they couldn't find one person to say anything negative about them."

"Every family has secrets," I said, even my own with my police chief father and school teacher mother. My parents desperately wanted a son and ended up with only one child, a daughter. They were never cruel to me, but I could see it in my father's face every time he went fishing or hunting and I refused to go along.

"His business dealings were all clean," Emmett said.

"This killing was personal," Jasper said, finally adding some reason to the conversation. "You don't chop people to death with an ax if you don't have rage directed toward them."

"Or chase down a child," I added.

Alice shook her head again and said, "No, he wasn't chased. He hid and was found. I feel his fear as the killer grew closer. It grew slowly instead of a sudden burst."

Rosalie closed her eyes and said, "I don't think he knew who killed him."

"Why?" I asked.

"It is just the impression I get from the energy here."

This was where I differed from the others in the group. I couldn't assume these things to be facts since there was no proof of what they were saying. I got out of my chair and began wandering around the house further. I finally looked inside the master suite to see a stripped bed stained in brown. I looked behind me and realized the bed was in clear view from Edward's door. If the master door was open he would have been able to see what was happening to his parents, but why run to the attic instead of for help?

I went back to the sheet covered attic and walked in a different direction this time. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I felt a sense of peace on this side of the room. There was a calmness that wasn't present by the blood stain.

My hand reached out and looked under a sheet to see a gorgeous oak armoire. I lifted a second sheet and saw a statue of a woman pouring water. The things were beautiful and shouldn't be hidden away in the horribleness of this attic.

Against the wall I noticed something shaped like a large standing mirror. I walked over and swept the cloth away to reveal an oval six foot mirror with cracked glass. I caught the reflection of something and looked behind me to see what it was. All I could see was white sheets. I turned back to the mirror and saw a face slowly come into view. The familiar eyes looked right at me and then widened as if seeing me too.

I dropped the sheet and screamed loudly as I tried to run from the room. I bumped into furniture and knocked over something as my screams pierced the room. Emmett and Jasper ran upstairs first, quickly followed by Alice and Rose. I grabbed onto someone's arm, not focused enough to know whose it was and cried, "It's Edward, in the mirror, it's him."


	2. Chapter 2

2

I wasn't making sense and I kept pointing to the large mirror covered against the wall. I finally let go of the arm I was holding and walked shaking toward it. My hand reached out and held the material but I didn't move it. I looked back at the others and could see how worried they were. I closed my eyes and pulled back the sheet.

The room was silent so I peeked through a slit in my eyes to see everyone staring at me. "Do you see anything?" I asked in a whisper.

They all shook their head and I turned to see what it was that had made me think I saw the young boy from the photos. I looked right into his green eyes and saw him looking at me with fear. I looked at the others and then pointed at the cracked mirror. "You don't see anything?"

"No," Alice said softly. "What do you see?"

I pointed at the adults staring into the mirror and spoke directly to the young boy I saw, "Do you see these other people?" I didn't actually expect him to respond, but his head shook slowly back and forth as his eyes remained directly on me.

I looked at everyone again and then said angrily, "If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny."

Jasper reached for my arm and I quickly pulled out of his grasp, letting the sheet fall to conceal the mirror. They were the psychic people, not me, why couldn't they see the boy in the mirror? I remembered my mother talking about how her mother had a certain kind of intuition that would have sent her certainly to the gallows if she lived during the Salem witch trials.

"I'm fine," I said as my legs felt numb. "It was just the light making a weird reflection."

"Why don't you come downstairs and sit down," Jasper suggested.

"I'm fine," I reiterated, and had no intention of leaving the attic until I made certain the crazy things I was seeing were gone.

They all looked at each other and then Alice nodded. "We'll be done here in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to look around some more," I said, and wandered off through the furniture again. As soon as they all left the attic I rushed back to the mirror. Edward was holding his knees tightly to his chest and I could see him shaking.

I got onto my knees to be even with him and said, "Can you tell me who you are?"

He nodded and then a clear voice came from the mirror and said, "I'm Edward Anthony Masen."

"How old are you?" I pressed.

"Twelve," he answered.

I bit my lip for a moment and then asked, "What is the date today?"

"October 2nd," he said, and I nodded until he added, "1991."

A chill ran through my body when I realized it was eight days until his murder. I moved closer to the mirror and said, "Edward, my name is Bella. It is 2011 and I am here to investigate the murder of your family."

He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I couldn't hear anything after your name."

"It is 2011," I said louder, but he shook his head and motioned he couldn't hear me. I finally said, "Where were you born?"

He heard me loud and clear and answered, "Here in Chicago."

"You were killed," I said quickly, and he motioned he couldn't hear again. I grabbed my notebook and scribbled the words and held them up. He looked at the paper and then back at me. "Can you read the words?" I asked him.

"There aren't any words," he said with a hint of fear.

I realized since his murder hadn't happened we couldn't talk about it. There was no way to warn him or get information on who the killer could be. I decided to ask about the attic instead. "Do you come here to the attic often?"

He smiled and nodded before saying, "I come up here to pretend."

"Pretend what?" I asked.

"To pretend I'm normal. That I have friends and people don't want anything from me. Like you, I'm pretending you are my friend."

I smiled at his naïve words and wondered if it was possible to be somebody's imaginary friend. I sat cross-legged onto the floor before saying, "I'm honored to be your friend, Edward. Tell me about yourself."

He leaned forward as if he was going to speak and then said, "I have to go now. I only get one hour. I hope I can see you again tomorrow."

I looked at my watch to see it was three o'clock. "Okay," I smiled. "I'll be here at two tomorrow."

"Bye Bella," he said, and then faded from the mirror. I grabbed my notebook and wrote down every single thing I could remember. I wrote what he was wearing and how he tilted his head. I knew it was crazy to think I was speaking to a boy who lived twenty years ago, but if I was losing my mind the details would help in my treatment.

When I got downstairs everyone was ready to go. Alice looked at me with accusing eyes, but I avoided her and headed to the van. We drove back to the newspaper office where my car was parked and I quickly got out of the van.

"I'm coming by your house tonight," Alice called out, "And don't bother pretending your aren't home."

I ignored her warning and rushed to my office. I shut the door and pulled up the details of the case on my computer. The Masen's were well known in Chicago and several articles had been written about the murders. I also found out the extent of Edward's talent and the stress he must have been dealing with.

Something fairly recent caught my eye and I clicked on an interview with the grounds keeper, Laurent. He was now working for a family down the street from the Masen's home. He didn't add any new details, but spoke about how kind and giving the Masen's were. "_Edward wasn't allowed to help in the yard in order to protect his hands, but sometimes I would let him cut the roses or prune some branches. His entire face would light up." _I found myself smiling at the quote and decided to find Laurent and talk to him further.

I began trying to find the other people who had access to him, too. I wanted to talk with all of them, and then check their stories with Edward himself. As the light began to dim over the city I felt a bit ridiculous believing I had a conversation with a boy who died twenty years ago. I was most likely scared and imagined the whole thing.

I drove home, a small duplex on the edge of the city and found Alice waiting for me. I shook my head and gathered my things before opening the car door. "I hope you have food, I'm starving," she said.

"If I say no, will you leave?" I asked, hoping her answer was yes.

"You have Ramen," she smirked, and I wondered if she was actually psychic after all. I opened the door and she followed me inside. I kicked off my shoes and headed to the kitchen with her right on my heels. "Just tell me so I don't have to coerce it out of you," she begged.

I looked back at her and said, "Tell you what?"

"Stop being a bitch, you know what," she said and hopped up onto my counter.

"No, I don't. I'm not a psychic so you'll have to be more specific," I said without looking at her.

"Liar," she said forcefully. "You are very much psychic and something has you rattled."

I finally stopped evading her and sat in a chair before giving her all of my attention. I wasn't sure how to explain it so I asked, "Do you think you'll solve this crime?"

"No," she said to shock me. "The family didn't know enough for me to get a sense of anything."

The room was silent for several moments and I found the courage to ask a question very softly. "What if you had access to the boy, Edward, what would you ask him?"

She moved from the counter to a chair next to me and said, "I would ask him who killed him."

I let my head drop into my hands and said with anguish, "What if you couldn't talk to him about the murder, what would you ask to give you clues?"

Her hand reached over to rest lightly on my back and she said into my ear, "Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm going crazy, that's what's going on," I said as tears formed. "I had a conversation with Edward in the attic eight days before he's going to be murdered. It seemed so real, Alice."

She wrapped her arms around me and held my shaking body. I wasn't sure if she had words to comfort me, but if Alice couldn't believe me nobody would. "Bella, you aren't crazy. You had a paranormal experience. You were so open to his energy he manifested in your mind."

I shook my head adamantly and told her she was wrong. "I had a real conversation with him. I asked him questions and he gave me answers. It wasn't just in my mind." I suddenly jumped up and grabbed my notebook. I opened it to the page where I had written everything down and pointed at it vehemently. "See, it happened. It was real."

She read over my words and then looked up at me. "Do you think if we solve the murder we can save his family?" she asked, saying the words I was too afraid to speak.

"When I talk about what year it is or about the murders he can't hear me. How can we solve something we can't speak to him about?"

I was suddenly using the word we, when Alice wasn't able to see him in the mirror. I wanted to believe I wasn't alone in this, so I wouldn't feel the guilt when Edward was murdered again. Alice stood and walked around the room as she thought. I watched her as if my own life depended on it.

"This isn't unprecedented. I've known mediums who have spoken with the dead," she said.

"Twenty years after they were killed?" I asked with disbelief.

"We don't know all there is to know about time. It isn't as constant as we believe. The mirror plays a part in this. Time is warped through its prism and you were at the right place, at the right time, in the right frame of mind to make contact with him."

I wished I could be as certain as she was. No matter what I believed was possible everything hinged on one thing….if Edward would be in the mirror at two o'clock tomorrow. I grabbed my notebook and pen and looked at Alice. "We have eight days to solve this. What information do you need from Edward?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "Ask him who he sees each day, no matter how inconsequential. This has to be someone who knows someone close to the family."

I wrote as I told her I planned to meet with Laurent the next day too. She gave me some questions for him and promised to ask Jasper what to look for in his demeanor. When I finished writing everything I suddenly lunged from my chair and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," I cried.

"For what?" she asked with a giggle.

"For believing me, or at least acting like you believe me," I clarified.

"You must have little faith in my psychic abilities," she laughed. Once again she proved she had some sort of insight when she took my hands and led me to the sofa. We sat with our legs pulled up and she ran her fingers through my hair before saying, "Okay, now tell me about this jerk you're dating and I'll help you decide if you should dump him or not."

My mouth fell open and I stared at her with shock before saying, "Jake?"

"Hum…."she said as if confused, "I thought for sure it was Jack. Oh well, I'm not always spot on."


	3. Chapter 3

3

I've known Jake my whole life. We played together as kids, went to school dances and proms together, and he was the only man I have ever slept with. Everyone assumed we would marry, even Jake, but I didn't love him in an all-consuming way like I wanted. When I moved to Chicago I told him it was so I could establish my career, but I was actually running from him.

Alice interrupted me and asked, "Don't you love him?"

I could feel tears burn my eyes and I slowly shook my head back and forth. "I'm twenty-eight and he is the only man to ever show interest in me. I'm afraid I'll lose my only chance at a family," I confessed.

She took my hand and gave me a sympathetic look. "I see you married to him, but you're not happy."

It was exactly what I expected. I would eventually give in to Jake and then spend my life regretting my decision. I would rather remain alone. I wasn't an overtly happy person anyway. I had a serious nature that seemed to keep men at bay. I was decent looking, I just didn't know how to flirt and give clues that it was okay to approach me. Maybe men sensed I was in a relationship?

"Did you know Jasper was out there for you? Did you search specifically for him?" I asked.

She laughed in the girlish way she had and said, "Heaven's no. I knew I would feel a certain way when I met the right man. It did help me avoid the wrong ones, but I wasn't looking for a single person. I met Jasper at a symposium. He took me for coffee and by that evening I was totally and completely in love."

I smiled at her glowing face. I wanted to know that feeling, but I didn't dare hope for it. In order to change the subject I asked, "Do you think it will do any good for Edward to solve this case, or is this all some sort of time warp?"

She grimaced and tried to concentrate before explaining, "I don't think Edward was meant to die just yet. It is like everything is off balance because….oh, I don't know. He just feels present to me; do you know what I mean?"

"No," I laughed, and she laughed along with me.

Her demeanor changed and she grew contemplative. "Bella, you have some sort of gift that allowed you to make contact with him."

"I'm not psychic," I said emphatically.

"I just want you to trust your gut. Your instincts are right, so stay true to them." With that she rose and walked toward the door. I wasn't quite sure what she meant, but for some reason I wanted to acknowledge her faith in me.

"Alice," I called out. She turned to look at me. "Thank you, for coming here tonight. It meant a lot to me."

She giggled and reached for the door. "We are going to be great friends, I can see it."

I had a horrible dream that night. Edward was sitting in front of the mirror and I could see someone with an ax sneaking up behind him. I screamed and screamed for him to run, but he couldn't hear me. I grabbed the edges of the mirror and shook it so hard the glass fell and shattered all around me. "No," I yelled, as I sat up in horror.

I looked at my clock to see it was almost six. I forced myself out of bed and put on some coffee before jumping in the shower. I knew the day was going to drag by as I waited for two o'clock, but I hoped to talk with Laurent ahead of time.

I went into the office and wrote down a list of question I had for the old grounds keeper. I wanted to know more about his relationship with Edward than about the night of the murders. I hoped he would be forthcoming.

It was almost nine-thirty when I drove to the same street and looked for the address I needed. I pulled in front of the large security gate and pressed a button on the intercom. A woman answered right away. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan with the City Journal. I would like to speak with Laurent for a few minutes."

It was silent and then she said, "Stay put, he'll come to you."

I got out of my car and leaned against the frame until I saw a black gentleman walking toward me. He appeared to be in his early fifties and he stood straight and proud as he took large steps. I waited for him to reach the gate before I approached on my side.

"Hello, I'm a reporter….."

"I have nothing more to add," he said angrily.

"Oh, I know," I stammered. "I want to know about the boy, Edward, not about the murders."

His eyes narrowed for a moment and he finally reached over to open the gate. He motioned toward a concrete bench and I followed him to sit under a large oak tree. I pulled out my notebook and looked at him with a smile. He didn't return the gesture. "You would let him help you sometimes?" I asked.

"Nothing that would hurt him," he said forcefully. "I just gave him simple things to take his mind off the music."

"Did he ever complain to you?" I pressed.

"No, the kid was obedient….too obedient."

"What do you mean?" I asked, letting my smile fade.

"Nothing really. They just paraded him around like a trained monkey, it wasn't right."

"Were Mr. and Mrs. Masen aware of your feelings?"

He gave me a disgusted tisk and then shook his head. "No, we never had a fight or a disagreement about how they raised their son. I did my job and they did there's, period."

"I'm not trying to insinuate you had a reason to kill them. I'm asking if they were aware of the pressure they had placed on their son," I clarified.

"If they were they wouldn't discuss it with me," he said as he calmed a bit.

"I noticed Edward was pale. Was he naturally that way or was it lack of sunlight?"

Laurent smiled wickedly and said, "I'm sorry, but they all looked a bit pale to me."

It made me laugh and also gave me courage to ask a more strategic question. "What kind of things did Edward enjoy?"

I watched as Laurent let his head fall and his memories seemed a bit painful, even after twenty years. He took a deep breath and said, "I used to see him in the attic window. He would be having sword fights and dancing. I never told him I knew he was there. I wanted him to have time to play. It wasn't right he was killed in the one place that made him happy."

I felt a knot in my throat and also a chill run up my spine. Laurent knew Edward would naturally go to the attic. He saw him there every day. I wanted to ask if he shared that information with the police, but I closed my notebook and stood. "Thank you, I appreciate your time."

Just as I reached the gate he called out to me. "It will be twenty years next week."

"I know," I said back.

"Whoever owns the place should tear it down….it isn't right to let it ruin the neighborhood."

"Who owns it?" I asked, suddenly very curious and also terrified of having it demolished before helping Edward.

He only shrugged and then walked back toward the large house. I drove to the county recorder's office and looked up the deed to the house. It now belonged to a Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. It had gone into their name after the will was probated. I wondered why they would leave a large, beautiful home to rot. I wrote down all the information and then picked up some lunch as I went back to my office to wait. I opened the door and found Rosalie waiting for me.

"Hi," I exclaimed in surprise.

"Bella, have you been playing detective? Emmett is pissed at you for talking to Laurent without his permission."

"Why would I need his permission?" I asked aghast.

"It is still an open investigation," she said, as if I was too dense to understand.

"I didn't ask anything about the murders. I asked about Edward," I said to defend my breach of etiquette. "But don't you find it odd he would call Emmett and complain?"

"He was one of four suspects; of course it would bother him to have a reporter show up."

"Well, tell Emmett I wasn't harassing him. I wanted more info on Edward."

"Why?" she demanded, watching me closely.

"Because I want to focus an article on his life, he was a unique child," I lied.

She nodded and then sat back in her chair, letting me know she planned on being here a while longer. I sat behind my desk and waited for what she wanted to say. She finally sighed and began, "I came from a family like his, and I know what his world was like. Maybe it is better he died."

I gasped out loud; stunned she would find wealth worse than being hacked up with an ax. She looked down sheepishly and then said, "I'm a good person, Bella. I'm a humiliation to my family and blackballed from any society functions just because I love an honest, hardworking man. Living in that world is nothing but pressure and disappointment. He was a phenomenal musician, and he would have married the right girl, lived in the right neighborhood, until he was no longer the best, then they would devour him like vultures."

I had no point of reference to share with her. I assumed wealthy people were happy because they had everything they wanted. I simply nodded and offered her some of my chips. We chatted easily for close to an hour. I really liked her, once I got past her hard exterior. I seriously hoped Alice was right and I could become good friends with them.

When she left I grabbed my backpack and rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my long hair, then I drove to the Masen's mansion. I sat anxiously in front of the mirror, conflicted over wanting him to show up and wanting it all to be a dream. Right at two his body began to come into view as a blurry mass. It slowly formed into a sharp image and I exhaled as he smiled at me.

"I wasn't sure I could imagine you again," he said, sounding so young. He was so handsome and should have had his entire life in front of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some bubble gum. "Look," he said with excitement.

"Bubble gum, can you blow big bubbles?" I asked as I grinned.

His face lit up and he leaned closer. "Do you know how?" I nodded and he said quickly, "Can you teach me? I've never chewed gum before."

"You've never chewed gum?" I asked with disbelief.

"No," he said sadly. "My instructor says it is a barbaric practice."

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a stick of gum and put it in my mouth. "I only have chewing gum so I can't blow a big bubble, but I'll teach you how."

We worked on it together for most of the hour as we laughed hysterically and used awful manners. When he finally blew a huge bubble I jumped up and cheered loudly. It was so unlike me and I quickly looked around the room to make sure I was alone. Edward was beaming with pride and said, "I go to Berlin on the 20th. I'm taking bubble gum with me for sure."

My mood changed and I let my head drop so he wouldn't notice the pain in my expression. He was planning for his life and everything was going to end in seven days. It was quiet and I wasn't sure what he was doing or thinking. I spoke with my head still down and said, "Edward, are you the kind of person who makes a spur of the moment decision or predictable in how you respond to things?"

"My talent depends on making everything I do second nature. I can't think about it, I have to react in the ways I've been trained."

I knew he was right, and I also knew it was why he ran to the attic to hide. I wished I could blurt out for him not to run here on the tenth, but I couldn't. Instead I said, "I think you should work on doing things that are not second nature, so if something bad ever happened you could be spontaneous."

I finally raised my head and saw him looking up at the ceiling. "Have you ever read Peter Pan?" he asked.

"I saw the movie Hook, but the stage version is better," I said.

"How could you see it? It doesn't come out until December?" he said giving me an odd look.

"The trailer, I meant I saw the trailer."

He accepted my explanation and said, "I know why he wanted to stay in Neverland. I wish I knew how to get to Neverland."

I couldn't keep the tears away any longer. Edward would never grow up, just like Peter Pan, and it wasn't fair. "Run the other way," I yelled out of the blue.

"What?" he asked.

"Just say it," I begged him, moving right up against the mirror. "Repeat what I said."

"Run the other way," he said with a hint of fear in his voice, and then his image slowly faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I sat there on the ground feeling so helpless. Edward was alive to me, as alive as I was, but it wasn't going to last. I needed more information and spending time doing silly stuff like blowing bubbles was a waste. I picked up my phone and called Emmett. I knew he was going to be angry, but I wasn't going to be fazed by it.

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan, call me when you can," I said, then gathered my things and headed to my car. I looked back at the big house and remembered Laurent talking about the window in the attic. I walked around the lawn and found only a small air vent with wooden shutters. He couldn't see Edward playing, he had lied to me.

I ran back to my car and sped down the street to where he was working. I lay on the horn at the gate instead of ringing the bell. It only took a couple of minutes for him to come running. I jumped from the car and rushed up to where he stood on the other side of the railing. "There isn't a window in the attic. Why did you say you could see him through the window?"

His face grew angry and he spit as he yelled back at me. "I was in Paris when they died; I had nothing to do with it."

"Then why did you lie," I yelled louder.

"I knew he was up there every day, it doesn't matter how I knew," he screamed over me.

"It matters to me," I screamed back. "I want to know everything about Edward Masen, and you lied to me. Tell me how you knew he was up there."

"Because I was his cover," he finally yelled. I had no idea what he was saying and I grabbed onto the iron since I couldn't grab onto him. Laurent looked flustered and ran his hand over his face. He finally stepped closer and spoke quietly. "He never helped me in the yard. I said he did so they wouldn't look for him in the attic. It was his time and Victoria made sure he got it."

"Victoria, the housekeeper?"

"Yes, James and Aro kept a very short leash on the boy. We decided he needed some time to be a kid. Victoria let him into the attic and if anyone asked where he was she told them he was helping me outside for exercise."

"So his parents didn't know he went there, but you and Victoria did?" I asked.

He nodded and then added, "I wouldn't know how to get there from inside the house, but Victoria would."

"Do you know where I can find her?" I begged.

He nodded and began patting his pockets for a pen. I got one from my car and handed him my notebook. He wrote an address and when I took it back he walked quickly away. I drove to the other side of the city and found a small well-kept house. I knocked on the door and a teenage girl answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Victoria," I said, and tried not to appear so anxious.

The girl looked me up and down and then turned her head and yelled, "Dad."

A handsome man came to the door and smiled at me. "Hi," I said, "I'm Bella Swan with the City Journal. I want to talk to Victoria."

He stood back and let me through the door. I followed him to a small living room and sat in the chair he offered. "I assume this is about the Masen family?" I was a bit stunned and nodded without commenting. He then said something to really shock me. "I'm James White, I was Edward's tutor."

"Oh uh….I thought Laurent gave me Victoria's address," I stammered.

"He did. We're married."

It took me a moment to recover. I assumed Victoria was an older woman; this man must have been in his early twenties when he taught Edward. I tried to come up with questions for him and finally asked, "Why were you so hard on Edward?"

"It was my job," he said with authority. "I had to make sure he was educated when everyone else only cared about his music."

"He was a child," I pointed out.

"He was my pupil. I was paid to educate him."

I don't know why I bothered arguing with him. He taught Edward twenty years ago and the past was over and done with. I tried to calm down and asked, "Did you and Victoria differ in your treatment of Edward?"

"We had different responsibilities," he reiterated.

I groaned and looked at him with exasperation. "Did you know she helped him hide from you?"

Before he could answer a tall woman with long red hair entered the room. She looked at me with hesitation and said, "What's going on?"

James stood and kissed her cheek before saying, "It's been twenty years so all the crazies are coming out of the woodwork to solve the Masen murders."

He was technically correct because it was exactly why Alice and her friends got involved in the case. Not to mention I was apparently speaking to the dead boy through a mirror, but my pride made me speak out in my defense. "I was assigned this topic by my editor. I'm not some crazy person trying to solve the case."

Victoria sat on the edge of her husband's chair and said, "I wish it could be solved, it's been so long."

For some reason the hair on my arms stood on end. I looked down at my skin and then back at Victoria. She looked innocent, actually she looked quite concerned and empathetic, but my gut was telling me something was wrong.

"Did you know the family well?" I asked her as I tried to keep my voice steady.

"I loved Elizabeth. She was so kind and I was just a confused kid myself. She used to talk to me for hours about trying to better myself." Her eyes filled with tears but I still felt it was all an act.

"That was presumptuous of her, wasn't it?" I pressed, trying to find a hint of aggression in Victoria's expression.

"No, not at all," she insisted. "Elizabeth was a wonderful woman, very supportive."

"But very tough on her son," I pointed out.

She shook her head and smiled softly at me. "No, Edward was very hard on himself. It took everything I had to make him relax and be a kid."

"The attic?"

Her eyes widened and she looked a little caught off guard before gathering herself together again. "The room was magical. It was large and secluded, just the place for a young boy's imagination. I encouraged him to go there daily."

I nodded and stood before asking one last question, "How do you feel about Laurent and Aro?"

Both Victoria and James laughed out loud and looked at each other before looking back at me. "Laurent was a simple man, he couldn't plan a murder because it would entail overtime," James teased, and Victoria laughed louder. "But Aro, that son-of-a-bitch had ax murderer written all over him."

I pretended to be amused and walked to the door. Victoria reached out and touched my shoulder causing me to react without thinking. I pulled out of her reach and held my backpack in front to shield me from her. Her brow furrowed and she looked hurt. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to tell you to feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you," I replied, and then hurried out the door.

I was trying to put everything together and make sense of all the information I was getting. I arrived home and ate some soup before collapsing onto my bed. My phone rang and I answered with my eyes closed. It was Emmett so I quickly began apologizing. "I know you're upset with me but I'm working on a story about Edward's talent, not the murders, so I don't need your permission to interview people."

"You are forgetting I live with a psychic. You're trying to solve the murder and you know it," he pushed back.

"If I happen to get some information about who did it fine, but it isn't my focus," I lied again.

"So did you?" he asked.

"Laurent lied to me about something weird. He told me he could see Edward playing in the attic every day, but there isn't a window. Why would he lie about something like that?"

"The guy was out of the country, and it cost him a job, remember?"

"I know, it is just a weird thing to lie about. I also get a freaky feeling from Victoria. I can't explain it but my gut tells me to be wary of her."

"Look, the main suspect was Elizabeth's sister, Esme. She inherited everything and only the wedding ring was taken. There was a lot to take in the house but Elizabeth's ring was it."

"Why would she kill her sister?" I asked.

"The only motive they could find was something about Esme dating Edward senior years before he married Elizabeth. It wasn't solid and they never found any exchange of money as if she hired someone to do the deed."

"Jesus," I muttered, feeling awful for a sister being accused just because she dated a certain man years ago. The whole scenario sounded preposterous to me. I felt Victoria was somehow attached to what happened but I didn't have anything solid to make me think that.

"What if Aro didn't show up the next morning, what if he was there the night before?" I asked, hoping Emmett would continue giving me information.

"Why would he kill his meal ticket?" Emmett asked. "Unless," he said suddenly, "What if Edward wanted to quit?"

"No, he was going to Berlin at the end of the month. He wasn't planning on quitting."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, um…James told me," I covered.

"You know, Bella; this very well could have been some random act from a psychotic killer. We'll never know," he said sadly.

Every cell of my body was screaming he was wrong. This was personal, and I had to find out who and why to save a boy who had so much to give to the world. I hung up and drank a glass of wine to make my mind relax. I fell asleep and my first thought when I awoke was Edward now had only six days.

I went to the office and looked up the Cullens. I wanted to see what Elizabeth's sister had to say. I showed up at their penthouse condo unannounced and told security I was there for a story in the socialite section of the paper. I was allowed upstairs and when I knocked a Hispanic woman answered the door. "I'm here to see Mrs. Cullen," I said as if I was expected.

She let me inside and left me alone in a sitting room. In only moments Esme walked into the room. She looked just like Elizabeth, tall, graceful, and elegant. I stood and extended my hand. She shook it and asked me to sit before sitting on a settee across from me.

"I understand you own, I mean, you inherited…um…the house in Oak Park," I said awkwardly.

"My sister's home, yes," she said without hesitation.

"Did you know Edward well?"

She smiled fully and said, "He was my only nephew, of course I knew him well."

"Do you know if he had any plans to stop performing?"

She thought for a second and then said, "I'm sure the time would have come eventually when he would tire of it. Perhaps he would develop other interests, but at the time of his death he was still devoted to his music."

"Who do you think did it?" I asked bluntly.

Her eyes watered and she held her hand over her mouth as she shook her head. "Who could be such a monster to kill people as they slept….and a child, who could look into his angelic face and swing an ax at him?"

"What was Elizabeth's ring like?" I asked to get her thoughts off of Edward.

"It was an antique heirloom. The diamonds were small, but flawless. She loved her ring so much."

"So taking it would be a swipe at Elizabeth and Edward senior?"

She nodded and then wiped the tears from her face. Dr. Cullen came into the room and I saw Esme's eyes light up with joy. She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer and looked at me. He was very handsome and they looked like a couple of models. I introduced myself and pretended to be interested in the house.

"I guess I should have it demolished, but it doesn't feel like the right time," Carlisle said.

"Would you consider renting it?" I asked out of the blue.

"It has a….history," he said sheepishly.

"She knows, dear," Esme said.

"I'll tell you what, try the house for a week and then let me know if you are still interested," he said.

I left there with a key to the house and access to everything I needed. I had no intention of actually sleeping there, but I knew I could get a better sense of Edward by learning every inch of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I drove right to the house and began inspecting every inch of the place. I opened a door on the first floor that led to a beautiful music room. Three grand pianos littered the room. I sat on one of the benches and looked at the dusty keys. I wish I could have seen Edward play. My hand rose and I let my finger rest on one of the keys sending a sharp reverberation through the silent air. Most of Edward's life must have been spent inside this room and it made me sad.

I found the laundry room and looked at the huge cabinets that covered one entire wall. The house was grand in every way. When I went upstairs I stayed away from Edward's bedroom and looked inside the others. They looked unused and posed. At two o'clock I was in front of the mirror waiting for him to appear.

He came into view with a huge smile on his face and he giggled as if he heard a silly joke. "What's so funny?" I asked him

"Aro's pants ripped, right in the butt," he said with a wide grin. "But that isn't the funny part."

"What is the funny part?" I asked, already smiling myself.

"He had on pink underwear," Edward replied, and then fell over in laughter.

"Pink?" I gasped.

"Well, he said it was Cerise, but it was pink, pink, pink." He held his stomach as he laughed even harder. I was soon laughing along with him in a way I never laughed in my life. We couldn't speak and our laughter finally caused tears. My mascara was smearing as I tried to gain control and resist his infectious laughter.

It was so good to laugh with him, but I couldn't waste any more time. I forced myself to ask, "Tell me about your Aunt Esme."

He sat up and looked at me with confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm curious," I replied, and used my fingers to clear away my running makeup.

"She can't have babies," he said to my surprise. "She would have made a great mother."

"Does she get along well with your mother?"

"They are really close. Mom says they were more like twins growing up than sisters."

"What about your father?" I asked.

"He met Esme first, but she was too young for a serious relationship. She introduced him to my mom."

If it was something so out in the open there couldn't be any unresolved feelings. I smiled and asked, "Was it weird for them to be around each other….Esme and your father?"

"No, Esme is crazy about Uncle Carlisle. He's a doctor and she's was a nurse."

I looked at his face and saw the pride he felt for his family. "You have a wonderful family, Edward."

He nodded and answered, "I'm very lucky."

"Yes, you are," I agreed.

We sat quietly and he scooted closer to the mirror and said, "There is this girl who plays the violin, she's from Japan. I think she's really pretty."

My heart ached for him. He was beginning to notice girls and he should have the chance to find love and passion and learn about himself as a man, not just a musician. "You should write her a song," I suggested.

His face blushed and he gave me an awkward crooked grin. "No, it would be too embarrassing."

"I'm sure she finds you very handsome," I said to build his ego. "I bet a lot of girls like you."

He looked at his hands as he tried to find the courage to say something. I waited until he chose his words carefully. He finally said, "I think you are really pretty, too."

My hand moved to my heart and I smiled as he raised just his eyes to look at me. "Thank you, Edward," I said honestly.

"I know you're not real, but I wish I had a friend like you," he continued on.

"I'll be your friend forever," I promised, knowing he only had a fixed amount of time left. "Do you ever get scared in this big house?"

"No, we have the security gate and it is a pretty safe neighborhood," he said confidently.

"Has anything happened lately? I mean, have you heard of any break ins or anything?"

"No, nothing ever happens here."

I looked around the room and then said, "This wouldn't be a good hiding place, do you know any good hiding places in this house?"

He smiled wider and whispered, "Nobody knows how to get up here."

"Victoria does, and Laurent knows you come up here," I insisted to get him thinking.

He shrugged and then yawned after repeating, "Nothing ever happens here."

"Tell me about Victoria. Is she nice to you?" I pressed.

"Sure, she doesn't like it when my mother messes up the kitchen, but my mom loves to cook," he informed me.

"Do they ever fight about it?"

"No, Victoria sits in there and talks to my mom as she bakes. They get along well."

"What about Aro, is he…trustworthy?"

"He's strict, but he has to be. I have to be perfect to win. He's a nice man in his way," he shrugged.

"His way, what does that mean?"

"He's Italian, he doesn't relax very often. I like making him proud because he doesn't try to sugarcoat anything. If I sucked he tells me I sucked."

"You're only twelve, you can't suck at anything yet," I said with a bit of anger.

He jumped onto his feet and began gyrating to a beat he supplied. "Do I suck at dancing?" he laughed.

I stood and danced along with him, over emphasizing my awkwardness on purpose. "Do I suck at dancing?" I asked him back. He turned and shimmied his butt at me, sending me into laughter again. We were convulsing in uncoordinated motions and giggles as he slowly faded away.

My arms dropped to my side and I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. Was I going crazy? Was this actually happening? My life was suddenly moving so much faster as the deadline quickly ticked away. I decided to call my father and see what he could find out about Victoria through his connections, but when I pulled out my phone I saw it was dead.

I headed home to get my charger and when I opened my door it hit into a brown suitcase. I could smell food cooking and heard Jake yell from the kitchen, "You're early, it's not ready yet."

I dropped my backpack without responding so he came to the doorway, wearing one of my aprons and smiled widely. He was so handsome, I had always been attracted to him, but he just couldn't seem to figure me out. Showing up unannounced was the last thing I wanted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"I tried to call, but your phone was off," he said, and his smile faded.

"It's dead," I explained, and he nodded from across the room.

"You weren't coming home until Christmas so I thought I would visit you," he said sadly. I didn't like how he referred to Forks as my 'home' since I considered Chicago my home now. I knew we were in for another big fight so I let it drop and plugged my phone into the charger.

"It isn't like I'm not happy to see you, but I'm really busy right now."

"I won't interfere with your work. I just needed to see you," he said, trying to ease the tension.

"You mean you needed sex," I said, and collapsed onto the sofa. I expected him to say something in anger, but he turned and headed back into the kitchen. I felt awful for being so mean to him so I pulled myself up and followed him. I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed him through his shirt. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. I am super stressed over work right now."

He put down the grater and turned to pull me into his arms. We held each other silently, both knowing this was never going to work but too stubborn to give up on us just yet. I eventually raised my head and looked up at him. His mouth lowered to mine and I heard a voice clearly in my head. "No Bella, don't."

I jumped and pushed away from Jake. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

I put my hand over my forehead and tried to calm my racing heart. "I don't know, I thought I heard someone talking to me."

He glanced at the window and then said, "I didn't hear anything."

"No, not outside," I mumbled, and headed out of the room.

"Hey," he called, and came running after me. "What's going on?"

I couldn't explain it, because I didn't understand it myself. I felt like it was Edward, but it wasn't his young voice. And if it was Edward, why would it matter to him if I kissed Jake? This whole case was making me crazy and I began to worry about my sanity.

"I'm going to change," I said, and headed to my room. I put on some sweats and came back into the living room and turned on my computer. I e-mailed my father with information I had about Victoria so Jake wouldn't hear me talking. Then I began searching for information about Aro. I found he was back in Italy running a music school, so I emailed the school and asked if Aro would be willing to talk to me about Edward.

Jake called me to come eat and I sat across from him and tried to smile. "This smells wonderful, I'm starving," I said.

"You look tired," he offered, and handed me a plate.

I knew it was only going to get worse. Sleep would become more of a luxury as the days melted away. I was assuming things I didn't know to be true. What if Edward didn't run and hide. What if he had been lured to the attic, or trusted the killer and went willingly with him. I had to find some way to warn him and make him understand the danger coming his way.

After dinner we washed the dishes and I returned to my computer. I had a response from my father promising to find out what he could. There was nothing more I could do this evening so I began searching for information about Esme.

Jake finally walked over and turned off my computer without warning me. "I'm working," I yelled at him.

"It's after five, you are no longer working," he said adamantly.

"I told you I'm very busy right now. I can't just drop everything because you waltz into town unannounced."

I could see the anger rise in his face and he increased his volume. "You have half an hour for me, nothing is so important that you can't give me a few minutes of your time."

"Oh really," I yelled. "This is life or death. Is what you want to talk about equally important?"

He chuckled, although he found nothing funny. He finally walked over to the door and picked up his bag. "I'll see you at Christmas," he mumbled, and walked out the door.

I was ready to jump up and follow him, but something kept me in my chair. I had nothing to say to make things better and possibly deep down I was hoping he would end it with me. I hated the idea of returning to Washington for Christmas, but I needed to face this head on and either commit or end things. I set a goal to make a decision by Christmas.

I got into bed, anxious for the sun to rise again so I could get back to work helping Edward. I dreamed of Elizabeth this night, she was staring at me with dead eyes as the sound of chopping could be heard somewhere in the distance. It made me wonder if it was what Edward heard before the killer came for him.


	6. Chapter 6

6

When I arrived at the Masen mansion I had a large bag full of cleaning supplies. I wanted the place to look like it was alive, not like it was withering away. I stripped down all the beds and pulled the mattress from the master suite onto the back porch. I put a load of sheets into the washer and began searching the cabinets for clean replacements.

My eye caught something at the back of the cabinet. I reached over the linens to see the cabinets didn't have a back; they were simply attached to the wall. Some sort of window was trimmed but I couldn't see the whole thing.

I quickly opened the next cabinet to see the rest of the trimmed space, it appeared to be a laundry chute, but it had been covered by the storage containers. I took the fresh linen to Edward's room and made the bed before looking around for the clothes drop. Nothing could be found in his room so I went to the next room. Finally, three rooms down I found a desk in front of a very innocuous trap door. I pushed it but it was stuck shut with paint.

I ran to the kitchen to retrieve a knife and worked it through the thick paint to allow the door to swing open. The chute was dusty and obviously not used. I wondered if Edward even knew it existed. The rest of the day was spent cleaning and dusting every other room. I opened windows to let the cool autumn air replace the musty, stale smell.

It was five after two when I realized the time. I ran like a terrified rabbit to the attic, yelling for Edward and hoping he didn't leave after finding the mirror empty. I saw him sitting in front of the glass with his head down. "Hi," I said between panting breaths.

His head snapped up and he looked so relieved. "You're here," he said, and smiled widely.

"I'm here," I laughed, and then pulled my hair up off my neck to get some air. Edward watched me with fascination and I grew a bit uncomfortable. I shook the feeling away and said, "Have you always had the bedroom you have now?"

His face grew red and I quickly tried to explain. "I mean, there are other rooms in this big house. Did you have a nursery?"

"I slept in the nursery off the master suite until I was two. I've been in my room ever since," he replied.

"Do you want to play a game?" I asked, and he instantly nodded his head up and down in anticipation. "I want you to look in the other bedrooms and see if you can find the best hiding place ever. It can't be something cliché, like under the bed. I'll give you a score from one to ten and if you get a ten…."

I wasn't sure what to offer him as a reward. I couldn't actually bring him anything tangible, and I couldn't tell him anything that had not happened yet. I finally said, "I'll read Peter Pan to you." It would have been easy to tell him to look behind the desk, but maybe there were other secret places in this big house that would be a better fit. I wanted him to find a place he thought of as safe so it would spring to his mind when danger came.

He quickly agreed but his eyes told me he was worried about something. I sat silently for a few moments but he didn't begin a conversation. "Is something wrong?" I finally asked.

"Aro is not in a good mood today. I hate it when he is…grumpy."

"Does he ever strike you?" I asked softly.

His mouth grinned and he rolled his eyes at me. "He works for me, remember?"

"James works for you too, is there anyone else?" I asked.

He shook his head at my incorrect assumption and then said, "No, James works for my parents. I specifically requested Aro, but I wouldn't care if someone replaced James."

"Is he a bad teacher?" I asked, happy to be getting some questions answered without looking like I was prying too much.

"He's okay," Edward shrugged. "I don't care for his reading assignments because we have different tastes in literature, but I have nothing against him."

"Tell me about Victoria," I pushed.

He smiled and moved his hair from his face. "She thinks I'm wonderful."

"You are wonderful," I said without thinking.

"She also thinks I'm stupid," he said looking away from me. "I'm not; I know more than she thinks I do."

I assumed he was talking about her relationship with James. I continued on and asked, "What about Laurent, do you like him?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Laurent reminds me of a pigeon."

I laughed loudly and he seemed to relax a little and open up even more. "You know how pigeons are pretty, but there is something about them that makes you want to keep your distance?"

"Yeah, the fact they pretty much crap all over you," I teased.

He tossed a piece of lint at me and I watched as it drifted to the floor on his side of the mirror. "I don't mean it like that. Laurent works hard to make the grounds perfect, but you get the sense that you better not touch anything or he would know somehow."

"I bet you don't get outside very often," I said sadly.

He shrugged again and looked away from me. "My talent is at the piano, it goes along with the turf."

"Do you ever hate it?" I was watching his reaction closely, since he own aunt thought he would eventually give it up.

"No," he said in just a whisper. "I hate traveling sometimes, but I would die without my music."

His wistful demeanor brought out my own fears and I admitted something I hadn't intended on. "I want to feel like that about a man someday. I want to love someone so deeply that I'll die without him." I didn't expect him to understand. He was still a child and finding love wasn't a concept he worried about just yet. I wanted him to live long enough to have that problem, but I wasn't even sure it was possible.

"It isn't healthy is it?" he asked, still in his pensive mood.

"What?" I asked.

"To love something so much you would die without it."

I stared into his green eyes and saw something underneath. He was searching for something, maybe meaning to his life beyond his music, but weren't we all…searching. I smiled at his tender question and leaned closer to whisper, "Edward, we are all going to die someday. Don't you think it is better to die loving something?"

He nodded in agreement and for the first time I wondered if it was wrong to try and save him. Maybe he died at the right time, loving his life more than he would ever love it in the future. I was battling with myself on rather I should return to the mirror again when he said something to catch my attention. "I don't want to die."

I could feel my eyes fill with tears and I tried to keep my control as I said, "I don't want you to die."

We sat there separated by more than the mirror. We were separated by time and life. I quickly wiped my face and murmured, "God, I need a drink."

He laughed and said, "I drink champagne all the time."

"Your parents let you drink?" I gasped.

"At performances there is always a toast. They let me take a sip, but I don't really care for it."

I laughed, because champagne was the one drink that would always leave me silly and amorous. Edward was waiting for me to explain and I finally said, "When you grow up you'll love champagne, especially when you share it with a pretty woman."

His head turned and I saw his mouth pull into a grin before looking back at my direction. "What?" I asked him, thinking he was laughing at something he didn't want to admit.

"My mother is singing. She has such a beautiful voice," he said, showing just how much he loved her.

It gave me an idea and I quickly blurted out, "Hey, do me a favor and ask your mother if she has ever been worried about safety in this house." I thought if he brought it up to her now she might be more aware of her surroundings for the next few days. Maybe it would be enough to save them all.

"Our house isn't dangerous," he laughed, and I wanted to disagree with him so badly. His house was extremely dangerous; they just didn't know it yet.

"Just ask her to think about it. Ask her to put some thought into family protection for a few days," I begged.

"Are we still playing the hiding game?" he asked.

"Sure, but I'm a tough scorer. You'll get ones and twos if it isn't something really great," I said to encourage him to look as hard as he could.

His head turned again as if speaking to someone before looking back at me and saying, "I have to go."

"It isn't three," I complained, cherishing every moment I had with him.

"A photographer is here. I've grown a few inches since my last promotional shots," he announced proudly as he stood.

I smiled and raised my hand to wave at him as he slowly faded away.

I had just made it downstairs when my phone rang. It was Alice and she sounded a bit out of breath. "Bella, there is a clue in the pictures."

"What?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I just saw some pictures of Edward flash through my mind and I know there is a clue there. We need to find those pictures."

My heart began pounding furiously. If they were promotional shots they most likely used the same photographer. I rushed into the music room where a large picture of Edward hung. He did look much younger than the boy I grew to know through the mirror. I pulled it off the wall and removed the backing. "Waterside Photography," I said into the phone with my own short breath.

"I know where it is. I'll run by and come see you later," she said in an extremely fast sentence.

"I'm staying at the…."

"I know, I know. I'm psychic, remember." Then she hung up. I laughed and shook my head. If she showed up here at the Masen's mansion I would have to give her a bit more credit for her abilities.

I decided to look for some other pictures of Edward. I ended up in Victoria's room. If she thought the boy was wonderful she must have some pictures of him. I wasn't sure if she would have left any behind though. I gave her room a cursory look and found nothing important. Then I began looking deeper. I pulled the empty drawers from the dresser and I pulled off the register covers. I could feel something was here, but I didn't know what it could be. Taking a cue from Alice I sat on the edge of the bed and let my mind concentrate on Edward. Every other thought left my head until I could see something small sticking out from under carpet.

I quickly opened my eyes and got onto my knees to search the edge of the carpeting. A tiny, brown corner of paper was almost indistinguishable against the trim. I pulled the carpet back and saw a note. All it said was, "You better leave my boy alone." Did Elizabeth have worries about Victoria? Did she feel the housekeeper was a threat?

I began tearing the room apart looking for more clues. I pulled the mattress off the rails and took all the backing off the artwork on the walls, but I didn't find anything. The doorbell rang and interrupted my search so I answered to find Alice standing there with a large envelope.

"I got them," she said with a grin.

"Please tell me you figured out the clue already," I begged, not wanting to spend another hour like the one I just had.

She frowned and shook her head. "I was hoping you could help with that part. You have a better psychic connection with Edward than I do."

I didn't argue, but I didn't agree either. We went into the kitchen and Alice pulled out the pictures and began spreading them all over the table. It was the Edward I spoke to just today and it caused my heart to burn.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I glanced at the large array of pictures before me. He was dressed in the clothing he had on today in some of the pictures, but most of them had him wearing a tux. My favorite was a picture of him standing at his piano and looking back at something. One hand rested on the black, shiny instrument as the other hand was at his chin. He looked very humble and a bit embarrassed.

I reached over and picked up the picture, curious about what he was looking at. I wanted to see through his eyes so I closed mine and tried to concentrate. A blurry image came into view, but it wasn't anyone I recognized and assumed it was the photographer.

"Bella, don't look at Edward in these pictures. Look at anything out of the ordinary…a shadow, a reflection, anything."

"It is hard not to look at Edward, he's the central figure in all these pictures," I complained.

"Look here," she said, pointing to the tiny figure outside the window.

I pulled it closer and said, "Laurent." I didn't find it odd that Laurent would be working on the grounds in the middle of the afternoon, but I now understood what she wanted me to look for.

I tried to look at all the peripheral images but my eyes were always drawn right to Edward's. He looked so different in each shot although his expression never changed. He was expressive with just his eyes. I could easily see when he tired of the process and when someone was watching. He could look proud one moment and bored the next. One picture had Victoria in the background arranging some flowers on the piano, but I couldn't see anything different about her other than age.

After almost an hour I plopped onto a chair in exhaustion. "I don't see anything," I complained.

"It's here," Alice insisted.

I pulled the note from my pocket and handed it to her. She frowned and began pacing the room. I could tell she was growing frustrated too and it had me a bit worried. She finally turned and asked, "Who is Victoria writing this to?"

"Victoria?" I asked, "I think it is from Elizabeth."

She disagreed quickly and pointed out it was found in Victoria's room. I shook my own head and asked why it would be in that room if Victoria wrote it to someone else. Alice looked back at the note and then at me. "This was absolutely written by Victoria, and she was either scared or angry when she wrote it."

"She was dating James; do you think she was warning him to go easy on Edward?"

"Maybe," Alice said.

"Or Aro, Edward told me he was very strict. I'm sure it bothered Victoria if she favored Edward," I added.

"Okay, let's spread out. I'll send Rose to talk to Victoria. She has a way of intimidating people. I'll talk to James and…."

"I've e-mailed Aro, he lives in Italy," I informed her.

"Okay, you follow up with him," she said, and handed me back the note. She began to gather the pictures and I felt like Edward was somehow going away.

"Leave them," I said, and then went back to studying the images. When she reached the doorway I called out for her. "Alice, we only have four days."

"I'm trying really hard," she said to encourage me.

"Thank you," I said, and then went back to the pictures. It was late when I finally looked at my laptop. I had an e-mail from Aro saying he would answer written questions but didn't want to speak with me. I found it odd but I tried to focus on what I wanted to ask first.

I settled with:

Why did Victoria feel she needed to protect Edward?

Were you and the Masen's in total agreement about Edward's schedule and instruction?

Did you have any business dealings that were not working?

What was your relationship like with Edward?

What was your relationship like with the others in the household?

I sent the email and hoped he would answer them soon instead of taking up more time. I put on my pajamas and went into Edward's room. I felt funny lying on his bed. I sat up and looked across the hallway where I could see the balcony to his parent's room. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sort of vision, but nothing appeared.

I screamed in fear when my cell phone rang. It made me laugh and I answered to hear my father's voice, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was trying to be something I'm not," I laughed.

"I have information about Victoria White. She was originally Victoria England. Her mother died leaving just her and a sister. She's never been in trouble, but her own daughter is a mess."

"A mess?" I asked, for clarification.

"Yes, she's been kicked out of school, arrested on several juvenile warrants. It doesn't look like she has much direction from her parents."

"That's odd," I mused. "Her father is a teacher and was very strict as a tutor."

"Maybe the mother is too lenient," dad replied.

I recalled how easy she was with Edward and maybe it was her personality to let kids make their own decisions since she raised herself. I thanked my father for the information and tried to get a clearer picture of how the Masen home operated, eventually falling asleep.

I went into the office this morning before looking at my e-mails. I had a response from Aro which said simply, "I've answered these questions with the police. Check the record."

I groaned in anger. I didn't want his answers from twenty years ago. I wanted to hear his perspective now. I e-mail back begging him to take just five minutes on the phone with me. I stressed my interest was in Edward as a musician, not the murders, but surely he could see through my guise.

Next, I called Rose and asked if I could follow along when she talked to Victoria. She agreed and I drove to her apartment to pick her up. She walked out wearing tight straight legged jeans, a form fitting t-shirt, and her blonde hair hanging in long waves. She was very stunning and I suddenly felt a like a troll.

She got in the car and sighed loudly. "I hope this woman doesn't give me any problems. You have no idea how often I am called a bitch."

I laughed, knowing it was most likely jealousy that caused people to call her that. We chatted easily until we pulled up at the White's house. Victoria answered the door this time and invited us both in. She made coffee and we sat around her kitchen table. Rose asked her about harmless things until the subject of the murders came up.

"I get a sense you were very protective of the kid," Rose said to her.

Victoria nodded and said, "I felt a bit sorry for him. He lived in such an adult world."

I interrupted and said, "But it was a privileged world, nothing like being orphaned."

Her eyes turned to look at me and I could see how angry she was. She knew we were looking into her past and she didn't like it. "You can't be angry at adults for dying," she sneered.

Rose kicked me under the table and I knew she wanted me to back off and let her handle things. I relaxed and actually felt a bit of relief. Rose smiled at Victoria and said, "Edward was very lucky to have you in his house. I bet you made things a lot easier for him."

"I tried," Victoria said while glaring at me.

"Is there anything you can tell us about him as a kid, not the musician or the rich boy, just him as a regular kid?" Rose asked, trying to get things back on track.

"He had a brooding nature. He didn't laugh very often," she said sadly.

I wanted to disagree so badly. Edward laughed all the time when someone played with him. He was serious because everyone was so serious with him. I thought about my own nature and how I could be described at brooding too. I never laughed with Jake like I had with Edward, even as kids.

Victoria continued, "He had a great imagination and I worried about him falling deeper into his own head instead of interacting with peers."

"Is that why you showed him the attic?" I asked her, causing Rose to kick me again.

"He couldn't go to his room or outside because someone would always find him and interrupt. If he was alone in the attic he could truly be alone." Her eyes lowered and I thought I saw tears. "I used to listen by the door sometimes. He would sing and dance and pretend he was Peter Pan."

My heart lurched and I felt a bit jealous. I thought only I knew Edward in that way, but she saw glimpses of it too.

"Did he ever confide in you?" Rose asked. "Tell you things he couldn't tell others?"

Victoria shook her head as she thought. "No, he was very close to his mother. I'm sure he confided in her."

"He loved to hear her sing," I shared.

Victoria gave me a surprised look and suddenly wanted to end the interview. Rose glared at me and said, "Bella, why don't you go to the car and make that phone call you wanted to make while I talk to Victoria."

I wasn't sure if she saw something psychically that I needed to do, but I left the room and waited for her in the car. She arrived after only ten minutes. I pulled away from the house when she turned and yelled at me. "Are you stupid or just crazy?"

I looked at her in shock and said, "Don't speak to me like I'm a child. I'm more invested….." I quickly shut my mouth and knew I had said too much. It was bad enough I felt personally responsible for saving a boy who died twenty years ago, but I didn't want others to know it.

"Alice told me you see the kid," she informed me.

"Don't call him kid," I said with anger. "His name is Edward and he deserves respect."

"You realize what you are seeing is residual energy, right? You are not conversing with a dead boy."

Her view on the situation angered me even further. Edward was alive when I spoke with him; it wasn't some ghost of the past or some residual energy. I wanted to hurt her as much as her words hurt me so I said, "Man, you really are a bitch."

I expected her to hit me or call me names in response, but she didn't, she only said laughed and then turned her full body to face me in the car. "So you really believe it is coherent, intelligent energy?" I could tell she was excited about the conversation we were going to have and I braced myself before nodding to her. "I saw my grandmother after she died," she said with bright eyes. "She told me to follow my heart and if I wanted Emmett I should have him."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. I wasn't shocked she told her to be with Emmett, I was shocked by the fact the woman had appeared after her death.

Rose nodded and then said, "I think if spirits are real they choose who to see, not us. Edward needed to see you for some reason."

Her words made me feel even more responsible for his life. If he picked me to converse with him I was in deeper than I thought. "Do you think I can save him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I've been reading a bunch of stuff and I'm worried about the consequences of changing the past. We are assuming his life will be better, but maybe it won't."

"Yeah, I've thought of that too," I admitted. "What if I save him only to doom him to something worse?"

Rose turned back forward and looked out the window for a moment before saying. "Or, what if it isn't him that needs to be saved….what if it is you?"

I let the car slowly decelerate and pulled off to look at Rose as tears filled my eyes. I never wanted to consider that side of the equation. What if I was the one in danger and Edward was coming to try to save me. My arms covered in goosebumps and I felt suddenly very cold.

I wasn't a psychic or some crime fighter. I was a reporter who got mixed up with these crazy people by accident. But now I wanted out. If Edward came forward in time to save me I would save myself by getting out of this city and back where I would be safe…..with Jake in Washington.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I stood outside the attic as I tried to decide if I was going to go inside or walk away and never think about the Masens again. I was arguing with myself as to whether I was responsible for him or not. I finally kicked the wall harshly and climbed angrily up the stairs.

I saw him waiting patiently for me and his smile faded as he saw my expression. "Is there something you want to tell me," I said with a loud voice.

"Like what?" he asked quietly.

"Like why you are here talking to me," I yelled, causing him to back up just a bit.

"I….I….like to pretend," he stammered, still thinking I was his imagination at work.

"You think you imagined me? You think you can spend your life traveling around the world playing with symphonies and entertaining dignitaries and then imagine me to play with when you need to?" I was close to hysterics and the room began to buzz as I screamed out. "You're dead. You don't live past this weekend and all you can imagine is me. You can do better than this."

"What?" he said, leaning forward because he couldn't hear any longer.

I collapsed onto the floor and began to cry loudly. I was so confused and scared, and feeling like I was losing my grip on reality. I cried into my hands all alone in this large attic until I heard Edward say, "I won't imagine you anymore if you like."

"You're not imagining me," I said as I took shallow breaths. "I'm real."

His eyes widened and his head shook back and forth in disbelief. "No," he whispered. "You're pretend. People don't exist in mirrors."

"Exactly," I said in defeat. "People don't exist in mirrors."

He looked confused and scared and before I could say anything else he got up and ran, slowly fading out of sight. I sat there and realized I never found out if he found a place to hide, or spoke to his mother about any danger for the family. "Shit," I yelled, and pounded my palms on the mirror.

I stayed in the room until three hoping he would return, but he never did. I went downstairs and packed up my stuff and went back to my apartment. I put some things into a suitcase and left a message for my boss, telling him I had a family emergency and then caught a plane to Seattle.

In three days Edward would either be alive and thirty-two years old or still dead and the case unsolved. I couldn't sit around to find out. I wanted to be far from this place when time somehow straightened out. I turned off my phone when I got onto the plane and left it off until my bus pulled into Forks.

"Mom," I said when she answered the phone. "I'm at the bus station in Forks, can you pick me up?"

"I had no idea you were coming," she said happily.

"It was a surprise," I said, and tried to sound happy.

"Give me about five minutes," she said, and I closed my eyes at the reference to time. I didn't want to know the time of day, and refused to look at my watch. It was most likely after midnight, another day gone leaving only three for Edward to exist inside the mirror.

She pulled up in my father's truck and I tossed my bag into the back before climbing in. She leaned over to give ma a kiss and I held onto her tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mom, I need you to be honest with me. Do you think your mother was psychic?" It came out of the blue and I should have been more tactful but I was barely hanging onto my sanity so I didn't have time to beat around the bush.

"Psychic, what do you mean?" she asked with worried eyes.

"You said grandma would have been burned as a witch. That she….."

"Oh honey, I didn't mean it. I just mean she was intuitive. Most mothers are."

I nodded and sat back in the seat as she headed toward my childhood home. Nothing in Forks ever changed and right now it was comforting. When we got to the house I told her I was going right to bed and we could talk in the morning. She gave me a hug and watched me walk up the stairs. I knew I had her worried, but I would explain it all later.

When I got into bed my phone rang and I saw it was Alice. I shut it off and went right to sleep. She didn't leave a message, but I wouldn't have listened to it anyway. I was running from what I didn't want to believe and running back to what I knew I didn't need in Jake. I realized I needed to stop running when things got complicated, but I desired to feel like a little girl right now instead of holding the life or death of a stranger in my own palms.

I woke the next morning when someone sat on the edge of my bed. I opened my eyes to find Jake staring down at me. I could see the pain in his expression and I tried to offer a convincing smile. "I wanted to surprise you," I lied.

"I tried that too, remember," he said angrily.

I sat up and took a long breath before getting into the fight I knew was coming. I wanted to find the perfect words, but do they exist? Is there a way to phrase something so it wouldn't sting, or cause pain, or feel like a betrayal to your own soul?

"Jake, things are really confusing for me right now. I'm doing the best I can," I said honestly.

He took my hand in his and said sweetly, "Bella, there is no need for them to be anything at all. Come home, marry me, and let's begin our lives."

"This is Forks, Jake," I pointed out obviously. "I don't want my life to be confined to this small place. I have goals I want to reach."

"But does it have to be in Chicago?" he asked. "Can't it be in Port Angeles or Seattle?"

I looked into his dark eyes and realized it wasn't the state scaring me away, it was him. "What if I'm crazy?" I asked, terrified he would tell me I certainly am already.

He smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Bella, you are making me crazy, you know it?"

He leaned in and kissed me gently. I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He was real and he loved me. "I'll stay here," I blurted out. "I'll stay in Forks."

I knew it was a mistake when I said it, but I blocked it from my mind and tried to focus on the reality around me. Jake would be good to me, and it wasn't like I had other men breaking down the door to marry me. It was foolish to believe the world couldn't get along without me digging up stories for some news agency.

We spent the day with my folks and then moved my suitcase to his place that night. I knew I had to arrange for my things to be moved from Chicago, but right now I wanted to forget about the place and the minutes ticking by. I put all my attention onto Jake. He was never happier. He loved coming home to find me waiting, and never asked how I filled my days.

I had become manic in my need to forget the clock. I cleaned his house from top to bottom and made meals from scratch. I wasn't happy, I was busy, and for now it was enough.

I was in the kitchen making pancake mix when Jake's house phone rang. I picked it up, thinking it would be his work but found Alice yelling at me instead. "You have to get back here, now. Something went wrong, oh God Bella, we messed it up big time," she cried.

"Messed up what?" I asked as my heart sank.

"Edward. Oh God, it is awful," she repeated. "I have you booked on a flight at noon. Get to the airport and get back here. You are the only one who can fix it."

"Fix what?" I begged, my own voice becoming hysterical.

"I'll explain when you get here. I'll pick you up."

"My car is at the airport," I informed her. "I'll come to you."

I hung up and began tossing my things into my suitcase. Jake got out of the shower and looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go back to Chicago, it's an emergency," I said without looking at him.

"An emergency?" he repeated.

"Yes, I can't explain but…."

"You damn well better explain," he exploded. I froze and looked up at his angry face. I watched him watch me and something in my expression must have convinced him to back down, because he suddenly nodded and walked back into the bathroom. I called my mother and asked her to drive me to Seattle. In less than ten minutes I was out of Jake's house and gone possibly forever.

The flight seemed to take forever as I tried to come up with different scenarios in my mind. Maybe we had changed the time line and hurt Edward even more. It was my biggest fear and I felt deep inside it was coming true.

I couldn't stop myself from driving past the Masen Mansion before heading to Alice's house. It was no longer unkempt and decaying. It was perfectly groomed and signs of life were everywhere. I wanted to run into the house and see if the Masens were alive and well, especially Edward. But I refrained and drove to see Alice. She opened the door before I could knock and pulled me into her house.

I expected to find tarot cards and crystal balls, but her style was modern and expensive. She pulled me toward her glass kitchen table and pointed at the newspaper clippings she had strewn about. I looked down and tried to make the words enter my brain, but it was too awful to fully consider.

My shaky hand picked up the flimsy paper and read, Child Prodigy Edward Masen Charged with the Murder of His Parents. My body turned numb and I tried to lick my lips but my mouth was too dry. Alice helped me to sit and then began trying to explain.

"He hid, Bella, just like you wanted him to. But they never found the murder weapon because it was tossed into the old laundry chute. Edward hid where the murderer hid the weapon. He was found with it and they think he killed his parents."

"We have to tell them….," I began

"This was twenty years ago," she pressed on. "He's already been found guilty and sent to juvenile detention. He was released when he was twenty-one."

"Oh God," I cried, and looked at his face in the picture. His head was down and he was being led with shackles on his hands and feet. He looked so young and so terrified. I began to scan the articles for information. He admitted to hearing something and coming out of his room. He saw a shadow figure struggling with his mother and ran to a spare room to climb into the laundry chute. He wasn't able to climb back out and when the ax was tossed in, he held onto it for his own protection.

I looked up at Alice and said, "Why didn't they believe him?"

I could tell it was something she didn't want to tell me, but she finally picked up another article and handed it to me. It was about Elizabeth Masen confiding in her sister Esme Cullen about Edward's sudden interest in the family's safety. He had been asking her where she would hide and if they had alarms. His aunt's testimony was his undoing. I leaned over so I wouldn't vomit onto the table. I had done this to him. I set him up to look like a murderer and ruined his life.

I began grabbing the other articles trying to find what had happened to him after prison. I found one; stating Edward never played the piano again and ran with a pretty rough crowd. The Cullen's lived in the mansion now and Edward resided in their penthouse apartment.

"I have to see him," I said, and suddenly stood.

"Bella, wait," Alice yelled, and pushed me back into the chair. "It has been twenty years to him. He most likely doesn't even remember you. The Cullen's won't remember you because this new timeline never had you cross their paths. James and Victoria won't remember you either. You never met them now."

"I don't care if Edward remembers me or not. He needs to know the truth and know he is innocent. God, Alice, he was found guilty of killing his parents because I tried to save him. He has to know I did this to him."

"He thinks you were an imaginary friend," she pointed out.

"He was a child then, he's a man now. I think he'll be able to handle it," I said, determined to continue on with my plan.

"Wait until Jasper can advise you. He'll be here in about an hour."

I looked over at the clock to see it was close to nine at night. I didn't have an hour to wait so I stood and headed for the door. "I have to do this, Alice. I'll call you when I'm done."


	9. Chapter 9

9

The city was dark and the lights in the tall high-rise looked intimidating. I had no idea how to introduce myself, or where to begin apologizing. He was alive and I would have to concentrate on that fact. I would willingly take his anger and his accusations, because he was alive to be angry.

When I approached his door I could hear loud music and smell smoke and liquor. If he was having a party it should be a good sign, but who would party on the twenty year anniversary of your parents deaths? I knocked and nobody came to the door. I knocked louder and finally an unsteady man opened up. I could tell right away it wasn't Edward.

"Hi, I'm looking for Edward," I said confidently.

He didn't respond, only moved away from the door and let me see the inside of the apartment. I walked in to find people all over the place. They all appeared either drunk or high. They stared at me with glassy eyes and nobody spoke. I walked up to a girl sitting in a chair and asked, "Where is Edward?'

She turned her head and stared down the hallway for a moment before slowly lifting her hand and pointing. I headed down the darken hall and opened a couple of doors before finding Edward sitting on the edge of his bed in only his boxers. His head was raised but his eyes were closed. His bare chest was covered in tattoos and his hair hung tangled to his shoulders.

My eyes were spilling tears before I even realized I was crying. I walked slowly toward him, making noise he should have heard, but he never opened his eyes. I stood in front of him, taking deep breaths of air that didn't seem to penetrate my lungs. "Edward?" I called out softly.

He swayed a bit but didn't respond or open his eyes. I reached out and touched his shoulder and leaned closer to speak to him. "Edward, open your eyes."

His eyes finally opened but they didn't focus on me. He simply stared forward. I looked at the pile of clothes on his floor and picked up his shirt and began to forcefully put it onto him. Then I got his jeans and put them over his feet before pulling him to stand and fastening them onto his body. "Where are your shoes?" I asked, but received no response.

I decided to forget about the shoes and pulled him toward the door. It was then I finally noticed a woman was in bed with him. She never moved or opened her eyes either, so I continued out the door with him.

After sitting him into my car I knelt down to fasten the belt. I stared into his face and said, "Edward, I am so sorry. We're going to fix this, I promise."

I had no idea why I was promising something so absurd. He already served his time, he already gave up on his future, what could I fix? He was now a thirty-two year old man full of bitterness and regret instead of the naïve boy who was so full of promise.

I took him back to my place and stripped him down before putting him into my bed. I stuck his clothes in the washer and then sat at my computer to find out everything I could about Edward Masen. I found out he had changed his name to Edward Cullen, most likely trying to escape his infamous past. He lived with Esme and Carlisle when he was released from prison, but moved into the condo after his drug use became an issue for the family.

When his clothing was clean and dry I sat them next to my bed and then fell asleep on the couch. I was emotionally exhausted, and we hadn't shared one word yet. I had no idea how I was going to face all of this. He would probably just think I was crazy anyway.

He hadn't wakened up and it was now past two in the afternoon. I decided to make some food and hope the smell would stir him. I also wanted to feed his emaciated form and hope it would make his muddled mind clearer. I made spaghetti and meatballs for the protein and carbs and broiled some garlic bread. I was checking the meatballs when he came walking into the kitchen.

I felt my face blush to see he was only in his boxers again. "Your pants and shirt are clean," I informed him.

He looked at me really hard and then nodded before jumping up onto my counter to sit. "I got really fucked up last night," he admitted. "Tell me who you are again."

It felt so wrong to hear Edward talk like that. I was used to the polite boy who used perfect manners at all times. I ignored the question and asked, "Do you do that often?"

"Probably, tell me what we did," he joked. His smile was so familiar but his dirty hair was not.

"Why don't you take a shower while I finished making a meal," I suggested. He jumped down and headed out of the kitchen.

Suddenly he turned and asked, "Do you have any weed? I feel a little anxious."

HE was feeling anxious, I was downright freaking out! I shook my head and he left the room. I glanced at my cabinet containing my liquor and decided to keep it locked away. This was going to be confusing enough without adding vodka.

I made way too much food, hoping he would agree to take some home and work on putting meat onto his bones. I set the table and poured some juice when he came back into the kitchen, this time wearing only his boxers and jeans. His wet hair hung dripping down his body and I tried to keep from watching it.

He pulled out a chair and sat right when my doorbell rang. I worried it was Jake and walked cautiously to the door. Just as I looked out of the peephole Alice flipped me the bird. I opened the door to find everyone standing there. She pushed me aside and said, "I know you made plenty for all of us to eat."

Emmett and Rose followed her into the kitchen but Jasper put his arm around me and asked, "Are you holding up okay?"

"No," I admitted. "I haven't told him anything yet….but surely Alice told you that."

He laughed and walked with me into the kitchen. Rose stared at Edward and gave a disgusted grown before saying, "You didn't age well."

"Rose," I yelled angrily. "He's had a tough time."

"I'm just saying he could clean up a bit, maybe eat a little more, and for heaven's sake use some eye drops."

I looked over at his bloodshot eyes and wished I could get my own bottle of Visine and fix the red tint. He looked at the group of people looking back at him and then chuckled uncomfortably. "I don't usually party with your kind, but whatever," he said, and then took a bite of bread.

Alice scooted her chair closer to him and then pointed at me. "Do you recognize her?"

His eyes moved to mine and I looked away out of guilt. He shook his head and said, "I was really fucked up last night."

Emmett laughed and I smacked him on the shoulder. Alice clarified and said, "Does she look familiar, like you knew her a long time ago?"

He looked at me again but this time I stared back at him. He narrowed his eyes and leaned unconsciously toward me before suddenly backing away and saying, "No, should I?"

I didn't know what I wanted from him, would it be easier if he remembered me or not? I decided to push him a little and said, "Do you remember playing in your attic?" I could see him visibly tense and he moved his eyes away from mine before taking another bite of bread.

"Edward, I'm a psychiatrist. Everyone here knows you are innocent," Jasper said to calm him.

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "That doesn't mean shit to me," he demanded.

His defiance angered Rosalie and she yelled back at him. "Well, it should, because we are the only people in this city who think you're innocent."

"Rose, don't," I said softly.

Edward glanced at me quickly and then said, "Who the hell are you people?"

We were all silent until Emmett spoke up and said, "We want to help you prove your innocence and find the real killer."

It sounded great. It didn't make us seem like freaks who messed up his second chance at life. It made us sound like friend, comrades in his cause. We all smiled down at him but his face never softened.

"The case was solved, haven't you heard," Edward said, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

Emmett leaned against my refrigerator and gave Edward something to think about. "What if they made the wrong deduction when they found the kid? What if the murder weapon was tossed into the laundry chute where you just happened to hide? What if the wounds on your arms and legs weren't from a struggle with your parents but from trying to get out of the chute?"

"A jury wouldn't believe you," Edward said, and went back to his plate of food. He had gone through the trial already and knew the truth wasn't going to matter.

"A judge would believe it if we find the real killer. You could be exonerated," Emmett continued.

Edward didn't respond and kept eating. I finally knelt in front of him and said, "Edward, look at me."

His eyes found mine and I could see the fear building inside of him. I didn't know if he recognized me or if he felt I was a ghost from his past. I smiled as kindly as I could and said, "You didn't kill your parents and it's time for the real killer to be found."

His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You can have your life back," I pleaded with him.

"My life?" he yelled. "What fucking life? My life ended with my parents. I'm already dead; I just don't have a corpse yet."

His words stung and I wanted to throw my arms around him for comfort, but I had no comfort to offer him. I shook my head back and forth adamantly as I said over and over again, "No, no, un uh, you are not dead." He was here in the flesh and that opportunity doesn't came along often. He was getting a third chance and I couldn't let him blow it. "You never took the easy way before, don't do it now. You are not guilty and you need to stand up and fight. We'll help you, you're not alone."

Tiny Alice took command of the room and said, "You know her don't you, Edward?" I noticed Edward never contradicted her statement.

We all turned to look at Alice and she began introducing everyone. "Emmett is a police officer. He can get the case reopened. Jasper is a psychiatrist and he can help you with withdrawals and anxiety. Rose and I are mediums, psychics who see things. And of course you already know Bella Swan is a reporter."

There, she said the words, telling him my name. The name he knew as his imaginary friend from long ago who convinced him to search his house and find the laundry chute. His eyes went from everyone slowly toward me. When ours connected his widened and he pushed away from the table. I reached out for him but he slapped my arm away. "Stay away from me," he demanded as his face paled.

He ran from the room and out of the apartment without getting his shirt. Jasper stood and put his arm on my shoulder. "I'll go after him, don't worry."

I felt helpless and hopeless. Maybe Edward was scarred too much and didn't have any desire to fix his life. It was possible I should have let him parish along with his family. Alice knew what I was feeling and came over to hug me. "Bella, he needs your help, now more than before."

"I don't think I can help him," I said as I began to cry.

"You have to, because your fate is tied to his," she said knowingly.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "What?" I asked, totally clueless to what she was telling me.

"You and Edward love each other very much. It is a really old love, like it existed centuries before. No matter what happens in life or how many lives we each get, you will always find each other."

I wanted to tell her she was wrong, or crazy, or that I didn't believe in a love that spanned lifetimes. But something in her words resonated inside my heart and I suddenly ached for Edward. I had to fix his life or lose mine in the process. I took a deep breath and then headed toward the door.


	10. Chapter 10

10

My first stop was to see Esme and Carlisle. I knew they wouldn't know me, but I wanted to get their take on what happened. It was ironic that Esme was the suspect before, and now it was her words that convicted Edward. I drove up to the gate and asked to speak with Esme. I was let in and pulled up to the front of the house.

As I walked toward the door I saw Laurent. I called out and waved at him, smiling from ear to ear. He gave me an odd glance and went back to work. I felt foolish and quickly rang the doorbell. Esme answered without any recognition of me. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a reporter for the Journal. I'm doing an article on Edward's innocence," I announced.

"His innocence?" she asked to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, I don't believe he killed his parents and I want to prove it," I said.

She stepped back and let me into the house. It was changed from the home I grew to know and more open and light. She walked me to a sitting room and offered me a drink. I declined and shot off my first question. "Who would have a reason to kill your sister?"

"I have no idea," she answered instantly. "Elizabeth was a wonderful, kind, loving woman."

"When Edward asked her about the safety of the house, did it make her worry about anyone close to them?"

Esme shook her head and replied, "It made Elizabeth uneasy with Edward. He seemed to be pushing her to protect herself for some reason. The court felt it was his own way to save her before killing his father, but she didn't listen to him."

"Why would Edward kill his father?" I asked pointedly.

"He wouldn't," she corrected.

"Did the prosecution give a motive?"

"They felt the pressure made Edward snap."

"Was Edward under pressure?"

"Not that I saw," she said loudly.

"Did Edward ever tell you what happened that night?" I pushed.

She inhaled sharply and nodded. "He said he found the old laundry chute that evening before bed. He woke up when he heard some noises. He saw someone leaning over the bed struggling with Elizabeth. Edward senior was already dead."

"Did he recognize the person?"

"No, it was only a shadow. The hall lights were on and it blinded him from seeing clearly."

"Doesn't it seem weird that a killer would turn on the hall lights?" I mused.

"Yes, it was just what the prosecution argued," Esme said sadly. "All the doors were locked when Aro arrived the next morning and there was no evidence of a forced entry."

"How could a twelve year old boy have the strength to do what they say he did?"

"Adrenaline," Esme said with disgust.

"That's ridiculous," I murmured, and she nodded her head in agreement. I now had to get to a more difficult subject. "What's Edward like now?"

She sighed and looked so devastated. "He inherited a lot of money, so he just….hangs out."

"He doesn't play the piano anymore?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't touched a key since the murders. He refuses to play."

"Why?" I asked, thinking it would be something that comforted him.

"He says the music is gone now. That is all he ever says about the subject."

I nodded and then asked if I could see the attic. I thought she would politely ask me to leave, but it must have felt good for her to have an ally in her nephew's innocence. She stood and led me up the stairs and past the room which used to be Edward's. I glanced inside but everything had been changed. We headed up the narrow staircase and into the attic. It was just the way I remembered it. I walked over to where the blood stains used to be and found nothing. I headed to the mirror as my palms began to sweat.

I moved the sheet aside and found the familiar wooden frame but the glass was completely gone. Esme spoke softly and said, "Edward destroyed it."

My heart clinched and I couldn't speak. I only let the material fall from my hand and walked back down the stairs. I promised Esme I would let her know anything I was able to uncover and headed across the yard to talk to Laurent. The sun was beginning to set and long shadows formed on the lawn.

He saw me coming and walked to meet me half way. "Hello," I said and introduced myself to him again. He shook my hand and gave me a weary glance. "You stayed on after the murders?" I asked.

"I was in France. I had nothing to do with it," he protested.

"I know," I said, and saw him relax a bit. "I just meant with the parents gone and Edward locked away….."

"The Cullen's moved in here to care for Edward until after the trial. They stood by him and made this his home. He chose to leave."

"Does he visit?" I asked.

Laurent shook his head sadly and said, "He doesn't like them to see how messed up he is."

"Do you think he did it?" I asked and braced myself to control my anger if I received the wrong answer.

"No, he didn't have a violent bone in his body. What they put that kid through was wrong, period."

I smiled and said, "I agree, and I'm going to prove it. If you can think of anything that can help him, will you call me?" I handed him a card and then got back in my car and drove to Edward's place. I knocked several times but nobody answered the door. I finally headed home and decided to get a good night's sleep before talking to James and Victoria again.

I unlocked my door and stepped into a dark apartment. I turned on the light and screamed when I saw Edward sitting on my couch. He didn't smile or apologize so I leaned against the door and tried to steady myself. I placed my hand on my chest and said, "You scared me to death."

"Who's Jake?" he asked, without explaining.

"What?" I said softly.

"Jake called," he said, and nodded toward my answering machine. "He said to turn your cell phone on and call him before he shows up here to drag your ass home."

"This is my home," I said angrily, and hit the delete button on the machine. I was grateful Edward didn't answer but I knew I had to face Jake sooner or later.

I stayed on my side of the room and we stared at each other silently. My heart was pounding and the intensity of his eyes bore into mine. He finally said, "Do you have gum?"

My hand automatically rose to enter my purse and then stopped to stare back at him. He remembered me and I wasn't sure how to respond. I let my hand fall again and only nodded.

"How?" he asked. It was one word, but it spoke volumes.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I went to your house ten days ago to write a story about the murder of the Masen family….all the members of the family."

He remained quiet so I added, "I saw you in the mirror that day. I don't know how or why. I just know you were still in 1991 and I had to try and save you."

He sat forward and let his head fall into his hands. I thought I heard him crying, but I wasn't sure. I walked slowly to the sofa and he suddenly reached out and pulled me close, locking his arms around my waist and sobbing loudly into my stomach. I let my body fold over his and I held him back. "I'm so sorry," I said as I cried with him.

"I needed you," he sobbed.

"I'm here," I told him. "I'm here and I'm never leaving again."

We rocked back and forth until he was able to gain control. He wiped his face with his sleeve and then sat back on the couch without looking at me. I moved to kneel between his legs and spoke softly. "Edward, I don't know how this is happening, but you didn't kill your parents and we need to prove it."

"It doesn't matter," he said sadly.

"It matters to me. I saved you once, and I'm going to do it again."

He smiled awkwardly and then looked into my eyes with all the pain he was feeling visible. His mouth opened but his voice had no volume. I patted his knee and said, "What is it, Edward?"

He spoke in a whisper and said, "I didn't think you were real. I loved you as a young boy loves a beautiful woman, but you weren't real. I used to imagine you coming into my cell to hold me and tell me everything was okay, but you didn't really come. I would walk drunkenly down Michigan Avenue and search every brunette for your face, but you were never there."

"I moved here several months ago. I couldn't come because I didn't know. But now I know and I came. I'm here now, Edward," I said, and moved in closer to hold his jaw in my hands.

One lone tear fell from his long lashes and his lip trembled as he said, "I'm married."

My hands fell from his face as if touching something hot. I felt like he had kicked me in the chest when I had my own relationship that excluded him. It was crazy to feel this way. He was only an image in a mirror I spoke to for a week. I didn't even know the man in front of me, but it hurt all the same.

I scooted away from him and sat silently on the floor. He was also struggling to make sense of what we were both feeling. He groaned and punched his leg a couple of times before finally addressing me directly. "I managed to hurt myself beyond what death would have done to me."

"Why didn't anyone help you? Why did Aro just leave you and the others move on with their lives."

"They must have thought I did it," he said sadly.

I shook my head. "No, they knew you better than anyone. Laurent told me that there is no way you did it."

"You spoke to Laurent?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I e-mailed Aro at his school in Italy. James and….."

"Aro is dead," Edward said with anger, thinking I was lying to him.

I tried to make sense of what he was saying. Aro found the bodies, he wasn't killed with them. Maybe Edward didn't know the man was still alive. "Aro is running a music conservatory in Italy. He was devastated when you died."

Edward didn't falter and said, "He hung himself from his apartment balcony when I was found guilty. He left a note saying he didn't know I was under so much pressure. He believed what they said about me."

I should have realized how painful it was for the young Edward to believe his beloved mentor betrayed him, but I was too concentrated on why the facts of Aro's life would change so much with Edward's conviction. He continued on when he thought the boy was dead, but thinking he was a murderer pushed him over the edge….why? Was it guilt? But he would have felt guilty before if he had killed his student.

"This doesn't make sense," I mumbled. "Aro didn't kill himself when you died, why would he do it when you were convicted?"

"Would you want to be known as the creator of a monster?" Edward said cynically. "Nobody would have hired him."

"He knew you were not a monster. He knew you well. If anyone could profess your innocence it could have been Aro. No, something is wrong. Why did it change?" I said mainly to myself. I was deep in thought and forgot all about Edward sitting on my couch. I glanced over at him to see he was staring at his hands with a stressed expression.

I reached for the purse I dropped onto the floor and pulled out some chewing gum. I held it up to him and he laughed before reaching for my hand. Our flesh connected and I felt some sort of electricity. I let the pack fall into his hand and then pulled away nervously. He smiled widely and let his eyes slowly move to mine. He spoke barely above a whisper and said, "For so long I wished you were real. Now I wish you weren't."

He stood and put the gum in his pocket before walking out my door.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sleep was impossible that night. My phone rang constantly, but it was never Edward. My mind imagined him in bed with his wife and I couldn't stand the images. I finally got up and made some tea before sitting in the dark and staring out at the street. I wasn't sure if I should stay in the city or not. Edward was married and didn't seem to care if we found the real killer. Jake was waiting for me back in Forks and I knew his patience was growing thin.

My phone rang and I didn't recognize the number. I looked at the clock to see it was four in the morning. "Hello," I said, thinking Jake was calling me.

"You're up," Edward said softly.

"The phone woke me," I lied.

He chuckled and then said, "I'm standing in your yard."

I stood and looked further to the side of the window and saw him standing there. I hung up the phone and walked over to open the door. He came inside and for some reason I felt compelled to keep the lights off. He sat on the sofa and I sat next to him.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," I offered, meaning so much more than his lack of sleep.

"Don't be. I never sleep easily. I guess that is why I prefer to pass out," he said, and it broke my heart.

"You once told me you needed your music like oxygen. What happened?" I asked.

It wasn't an easy subject and I probably should have waited to bring it up. He winced and then shook his head. "Music comes from your soul. My soul was gone," he offered.

I waited for his head to rise and then said, "It's time we get your soul back. We have to fix your life."

"Thank you, really," he said. "But my music career is over. It's been too long."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean you can't play for people, or teach."

"I'm a convicted felon," he said to stop my enthusiasm.

I was growing desperate to get through to him so I said, "Fine, play for your own soul. You need music, Edward. Look at what you became without it." I didn't mean to insult him so completely and luckily he laughed loudly instead of growing angry.

I smiled and without apologizing I asked, "Hum something to me. Something you wrote."

His eyes widened and he looked terrified. I waited, staring at him in the darkness, waiting for something to rise up inside of him and give me hope the real Edward was in there. He turned and looked out the window for a moment and then shook his head as tears formed.

I pulled him into my arms and held him silently. I had an overwhelming desire to tell him all about who I was. I wanted him to know me, not simply remember my face from long ago. I told him of my childhood in Forks and how I ended up coming to Chicago. After half an hour I could hear him snoring softly. I chuckled at the thought of my life putting him to sleep. It was exactly how I felt when I was in Forks.

I let him sleep for half an hour and then gently woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes vigorously. "I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are," I said to remind him where he was.

He sat forward with his elbows on his knees and let his head drop into his hands. "Wife, yeah, man did I mess that up," he said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" I pried.

"Nothing," he mumbled and then stood. "I don't think it is possible to find who killed my parents. The police tried and they came up with me."

"They didn't look hard enough," I said forcefully. "We will."

He nodded and I watched as he swallowed and then turned to look at me. "Where do we start?" he asked.

"I want to start with Aro. There is something….."

"I knew Aro as much as I knew my own parents. It wasn't his body I saw that night."

"Edward, when you died Aro went on with his life. When you were convicted he killed himself. It has to mean something. When you lived it changed his timeline…why?

"Okay, we'll start with Aro, but I can promise you he had nothing to do with it."

I wished I could be as confident as he was. I had to be suspicious of everyone close to Edward, even if he couldn't. I walked him to the door and when he stepped outside he turned back to look at me. "I'll stay clean to help you do this," he said, but with little conviction.

"You bet your ass you will," I smiled. He smiled in return and it was a bit of the old Edward I remembered in the mirror. "And get your hair cut," I added, making him smile wider.

I got into bed and tried to come up with a scenario where Aro would want Edward gone. I finally decided to check out the family will with Esme and Carlisle. Maybe he received money when Edward died and that led him back to Italy and to the music conservatory. I was eventually able to get some sleep until the doorbell woke me up.

I looked at the clock and saw it was ten in the morning. I jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, expecting Edward to be standing there. Instead it was Alice. She was holding a box and walked inside uninvited. "Cold cucumbers will help your eyes," she said, and set the box on my kitchen counter. I looked down to see donuts so I grabbed one and took a big bite.

"I don't care about my eyes," I replied with a full mouth. "I think I'm going to look into Aro's past. See why his timeline changed with Edward living."

"Don't you want to talk about the real problem?" Alice asked with a pout.

I looked at her with confusion. The only problem I saw was the fact Edward had been charged with his parents' murder. Alice rolled her eyes at my ignorance and then said, "His wife?"

"His wife is not my problem," I said, but I could feel my face redden a bit. I couldn't admit to myself that I hated hearing he had a wife, but Alice was going to force me to do it.

She took a donut and chewed slowly as she contemplated. I knew she wasn't going to let the issue go, but I wasn't going to encourage her either. She finally swallowed and said, "The wife is crazy, like totally nuts."

"Still not my business," I pushed.

"It will be when she realizes her husband is in love with you," Alice said, to make me almost wet myself.

I refused to look directly into her eyes so I focused on her mouth. "I can assure you there is nothing to worry about," I said. "Tell me what you see in regards to Aro."

She let me easily change the subject and I was grateful. She began talking about Aro's family but my mind was racing with thoughts of Edward and his wife. He mentioned how he messed it up, but I wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe it was similar to me and Jake, only he committed when I wouldn't.

Alice finally said, "I think you are right to speak with Esme and Carlisle. I'll see what Emmett can find out about Aro's movements before his suicide."

I reached for a pen to make a few notes but stopped before grasping it. I looked back at Alice and asked the one question I was afraid to ask myself. "What happens if we find a suspect?"

Alice assumed I was talking about the case, but I wasn't. I wanted to know what would happen to our newly formed friendship. I wanted to know I had support here in Chicago if I truly ended things with Jake. I also wanted to know she was there to hold my heart together after it broke over Edward.

"We'll turn it over to the police and see what happens," she answered.

I nodded and then took the pen and wrote for a few moments. I finally stood to go get ready for my day of sleuthing. Alice called out my name and I turned to look at her. She smiled and gave me one of her high pitched giggles and then said, "I told you we were going to become great friends. Don't worry."

It was actually a little comforting and I nodded with relief. I jumped in the shower and pulled my thick hair into a ponytail before dressing in jeans and a sweatshirt. It wasn't stylish like Alice, but it was comfortable.

We rode together to the Cullens home and I let Alice speak at the gate. When we got into the home Esme was waiting with Carlisle. I could tell they were excited I had returned. It gave them hope we were actually working this story to find a conclusion. Alice sat and looked around the room with her eyes wide. She finally turned to Esme and said, "Elizabeth's spirit is all over this home. She's happy with what you've done."

Esme teared up and smiled as she let her own eyes wander around the room. I introduced Alice and explained she would be helping me solve the murders. Esme appeared happy with the idea, but I could tell Carlisle was reluctant. He wasn't confident in the abilities of a reporter and a psychic.

I pulled out my notebook and prepared to take notes. "Can you tell me if Aro benefited from the will?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with surprise and then both shook their heads back and forth. "What if Edward died too? Would he get any money if Edward had been killed?"

"No, why?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm just wondering what would drive him to suicide."

Esme spoke up and said, "He was so confident Edward would be found innocent. I think the shock was too much for him."

"Or the lack of his bread and butter?" I suggested.

"No," Carlisle said, "Aro came from a very wealthy family. He loved Edward, but he didn't live off of him."

Now I was completely confused and felt lost again. My theory was not panning out so I sat back and huffed with frustration. I was trying to come up with a new hypothesis when Alice interrupted the silence. "Tell us about Edward's wife."

I automatically reached out and pushed her arm before realizing it looked suspicious. Carlisle rolled his eyes and let me know he was not a fan of the wife. Esme looked sad and sighed before giving us some insight. "Tanya is a predator. She is sucking the life out of Edward."

"It isn't like he is protesting," Carlisle said to his wife, obviously not blaming Tanya solely.

"She keeps him in a state of debauchery and dissipation. She uses his money to feed her habits," Esme said angrily to her husband.

"His habits are the same as hers," Carlisle recounted. I could tell this was a subject they had gone over many times and were not in total agreement about. Esme remained quiet but I could tell she was seething underneath.

"Where did they meet?" I asked, more curious than interested.

"She's responsible for all the graffiti on his body," Esme said. "He wanted a simple remembrance of his parents, but now look at him. Part of the reason we kicked him out was because of his relationship with her. She brings him down."

Carlisle put his arm around his wife and said softly, "As you can see, my wife is a little prejudiced when it comes to Edward."

After seeing what he was like as a boy I was with Esme on this subject. Tanya wasn't good for her nephew and someone was responsible for bringing him down. I found myself nodding in agreement and then quickly controlled myself. I should have put my hand over Alice's mouth, but I had no idea she was going to be so blunt.

"I'm glad you don't like Tanya, because Edward really loves Bella," Alice announced. "There are too many obstacles for them right now, but just wait and see."

I quickly stood and told them we were leaving. I rushed to the front door before they could ask any questions. I was ready to run to the car and squeal out of the driveway, but a car pulled in behind mine to block my retreat.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Edward was the last person I wanted to see right now. But I wasn't nearly as shocked to see him as Esme and Carlisle were. They both broke into tears and held out open arms for the newly shorn nephew. His hair was much shorter, although still considered a little on the long side. It fell in a wave of curls without any definition. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt, hiding his tattoos, and appeared to be clean shaven.

They all three hung onto each other as Alice and I watched with fascination. The rift in the family must have been much deeper than I had anticipated. I became aware of Edward's shaking at the same time Carlisle did. He invited us all to return to the house and he led Edward to a different room.

"My husband is a physician," Esme explained.

"Will Edward be okay?" I asked with concern that made Alice smile.

"If he wants to get clean he came to the right place," Esme explained. "We told him we would always help but he had to get clean first."

"We have a couple of leads to follow up on. Bella will stop by later to check on Edward," Alice said, speaking for me. She pulled my arm and we exited the house.

"Why are we suddenly leaving?" I asked. "Doesn't your theory depend on Edward and I being together constantly," I said cynically.

"Believe me; you do not want to see what will be going on for the next few hours. Love is blind, but not stupid."

I laughed at her comment and got into the car to maneuver my way around Edward's car. I wondered if he possibly left his wife, since she would not be welcome here and would not agree with his desire to come here for help. Alice touched my arm and said, "No, not yet."

"Now I know why psychics were burned at the stake," I said jokingly. "You people are so annoying."

I drove to James house to see if he or Victoria would have any new information for me. The house didn't look as lived in as it had before. It looked stark and barren. I knocked several times before James finally answered. He was wearing glasses and holding a pen like I had interrupted his paper grading.

"Hi Mr. White, my name is Bella Swan. I work for the Journal and I would like to talk to you and your wife about Edward Masen."

He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I don't have a wife."

"Victoria London?" I asked in surprise.

He bristled and said with venom, "Victoria would never be my wife, ever."

I was tempted to tell him she once was, but I could tell the thought would have thoroughly disgusted him. Something about their timeline changed too, and I had no idea what it was. "Do you think Edward is innocent?" I asked outright.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It is over and done with," he answered coyly.

"Yes, he did think the kid was innocent." Alice said after looking into his eyes.

"Who do you think did it?" I pushed.

"Nobody hated the Masens. I think it was some sick-o passing through or a random stranger. Edward didn't recognize the person and he was a very bright young man."

I wasn't trying to insinuate Edward wasn't intelligent enough to know the killer and it angered me that James put it that way. "He was blinded by the lights and he was terrified," I said. "Even someone he knew would be unrecognizable to him."

"He was trained in controlling his fear," James argued.

"I hardly think stage fright is remotely similar to seeing your parents butchered," I yelled loudly.

I didn't know why I was taking out my frustration on James, but something had me agitated and I didn't know what it was. I quickly apologized and we left without gathering any helpful information. We climbed into the car and Alice waited for me to look at her. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I don't know. He was married to Victoria but now he acts like she sickens him. What do you think changed?"

Alice shrugged, "Maybe you should ask Edward."

I sat quietly in the driver's seat as I thought about how different everyone else turned out because Edward lived. I decided to talk with Laurent and see if he had any information on Victoria and where I could find her. I drove home to drop off Alice before heading over to the Cullens house again and found a woman sitting on my step. I looked at Alice and she grimaced. "Sorry, she's here to yell at you," she informed me.

"Why, who is she?" I asked with a hint of fear. I wanted to be a tough as nails reporter, but having a cat fight in my front yard worried me.

"It's Edward's wife," Alice said, then got out of the car and simply walked away. She left me; she drove away and left me there to fight it out with this tall, statuesque woman. I suddenly wished Rosalie was close by with her bitchy attitude.

I got out of the car and moved toward the door. The woman crossed her arms and glared at me. "Are you Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Yes, and you're Tanya," I announced, hoping it would give me some sort of upper hand.

"Where is Edward?" she demanded.

I stepped aside and pulled out my key to open the door. If we were going to fight at least it could be inside and away from prying neighbors. She followed me through the door and asked again, "Where's Edward?"

"He is at the Cullens," I told her, and could tell by her expression she didn't believe me. "Carlisle is helping him with withdrawals."

"He doesn't need any help, he's fine," she said, and a look of fear came over her. I actually felt a small amount of pity for the woman.

"He thinks he does. I'm sure Carlisle would help you, too," I offered, wondering if her really would since he seemed to despise the woman. My comment angered her and her demeanor changed to one of defiance. I should have left good enough alone but my mouth was always getting me into trouble. "I'm a reporter trying to prove Edward is innocent."

"Don't bother, he's not," she said as she watched my reaction closely. She was trying to rattle me, get me off the story through doubt, but she didn't know the things I knew.

I chuckled and said, "Wow, I have more faith in your husband than you do."

"Because he is my husband, and we've had pillow talk."

It bothered me to know she had been intimate with him, it bothered me a lot. I dropped to her level and said, "Are you sure it wasn't just drunken ramblings? Maybe drug induced delusions? Anything but sweet confessions between lovers."

"Fuck you," she yelled at me, and I knew I had hit a nerve too.

"I hear Edward wants to get clean and find the real killers. If you can't get on board maybe you better get off."

She laughed loudly and straightened her shoulders. She turned to head out of my house as she said, "Sure he does. He'll come running home and I'll make him pay then."

I wanted to grab her by the hair and pummel her for threatening Edward. Instead I pulled my hands into fists and took a deep breath as she walked out the door. I wanted to believe Edward found the inspiration he needed to change. Maybe now he knew people believed in his innocence he would get clean for good.

I got some food to eat and then took a shower before dressing to check on Edward. I took the time to dry my hair and even applied a bit of make-up. I didn't want to look obvious, but Tanya was a beautiful woman, or at one time she was, and I wasn't sure he would find me attractive at all.

I got to the house and asked for Laurent, but he was gone for the day. I was taken to a downstairs room, far from Edward's original space and left alone to find him sleeping. I sat in a chair next to the bed and the leather made a loud groan. Edward opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

Without speaking he grabbed a bowl on the bed and began vomiting loudly without producing anything. Carlisle came into the room with an IV and attached it to Edward's arm. "This will help," he said, and wiped his nephews brow with a cloth.

"Should I leave?" I asked gently.

Edward's eyes shot open and he extended his hand for me to take. It felt clammy and warm but I held it tightly. Carlisle smiled at us both and then left the room again. I scooted the chair closer and held his hand in both of mine. "This must really suck," I said stupidly.

"Hopefully, you'll never know," he said, and then licked his dry lips as his eyes closed.

I let my finger move to his jaw and I traced it softly. When he moaned I pulled away awkwardly. He slowly opened his eyes and I could see so much pain in his soul. He was wrong, his soul wasn't gone, it was just hurting so badly.

"I talked to James," I informed him.

Edward gave me a slight grin and asked, "Did he correct your grammar?"

I gasped lightly and pretended to be offended, making him almost laugh. "He was much more pleasant before," I admitted.

"Before?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, when you died he married Victoria. They had a horrible daughter but…."

"God, you almost had me there," Edward interrupted with loud laughter, "James and Victoria, very funny."

I looked at him with confusion and shook my head. "I'm not kidding. They were married before. I thought her alibi was spending the night with James."

"James?" he gasped. "Victoria would never look at someone like James. She was with her boyfriend Felix."

I let his hand drop from mine and I stood from the chair. This was all so different now, just because Edward lived. Why did all the relationships change so much? Something about his death made Victoria and James turn to each other, but what?

I turned to look at him watching me closely. "Victoria was kind to you, right?"

"Yes, she felt I spent too much time in the adult world."

"And she made sure you had time in the attic, right?" I continued.

"Yes, but I now think it had more to do with getting time alone with my mother. She loved my mother and sought her advice all the time."

I paced a couple of times and then asked, "Could it be considered excessive, an obsession maybe?"

"I don't think so," he said softly. "I think my mother thought of her as a daughter. I was an only child."

I smiled, because I knew every detail of his life, much more than he realized I knew. I came back to the bed and asked, "May I see the tattoo honoring your parents?"

He raised his shirt and pointed to a small obscure area directly over his heart. It was so subtle because of the garishness of the other tattoos on his chest. I saw the simple black and white piano keys with the names Edward and Elizabeth. "It's beautiful," I said softly.

"Thank you," he replied, and then began to shake as if he was cold. I tightened the covers around his body and wiped the sweat from his brow. I waited for his body to calm and then moved away from the bed.

"I better let you rest," I told him, sad that I would have to leave but knowing I should.

"Don't go," he said quickly. "Stay with me."

I moved back to the chair but he scooted over in the bed and said, "No, up here." I hesitated because it was totally inappropriate, but he looked at me with the same eyes I had seen in the mirror and whispered, "Please."

I climbed onto the bed and tucked the covers back around him. He buried his head in my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair. I was never in chorus or sang publicly for anyone, but something compelled me to sing very softly, barely above a whisper. It was a song my mother used to sing when I was little and a storm woke me in the middle of the night.

Edward let his tears fall onto my shirt and I let him cry all he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

13

It was a very long night. Edward was sick through most of it and I tried to comfort him as much as possible. The only thing that seemed to work was singing softly. When morning came we had changed his bedding and clothing three times.

I wandered into the kitchen and found Esme making breakfast. I was exhausted and poured a large cup of coffee. She touched my shoulder and said, "Thank you for your help. It means a lot to us."

"I wish I could do more," I said honestly.

"Well," she said sheepishly, "You can try to get some food into him." She handed me a large plate with different breads and jams with a cup of yogurt. I nodded and headed off to see if he would eat anything. I heard the buzzer from the gate but I didn't wait around to find out who was coming.

Edward looked up at me when I walked into the room. His eyes were sunken and his face looked hollow. I sat on the edge of the bed and held up a bite of the yogurt. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "Too sweet," he complained.

I took some bread and left it dry before putting it to his mouth. He took a bite and seemed to tolerate it well so I gave him another. "I feel like shit," he said lowly.

I smiled and added, "You look like shit too, here eat more." I gave him another bite and this time he took in as much as his mouth could hold.

Carlisle came into the room and smiled at both of us. "Bella, can I have a few minutes to examine him?"

I nodded and quickly left the room. I returned to the kitchen to see Esme staring out the window as she chewed her nails. "What's wrong?" I asked, and looked out to see a car at the gate.

"It's Tanya, I won't let her in," Esme replied. "She's getting very agitated."

I heard the horn sound loudly for several moments and then she suddenly opened the car door and yelled profanity. Esme got very upset and began to worry about the neighbors. I offered to try and settle Tanya down. I walked toward the gate and she got completely out of the car.

I kept my voice low in hopes she would do the same. "What can I do for you, Tanya?" I asked politely.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily. Her eyes grew wide and a red tint rose from her neck.

"I told you I'm working on a story to prove Edward's innocence. Edward is being treated by Carlisle to get clean. They can't let you in right now."

"He's my husband," she yelled.

"Yes, but you're an addict and he is trying to become a recovering addict. It is all very complicated," I said to take a swipe at her. "Oh and by the way. His tattoos look like crap; maybe you should study the trade a bit more."

I expected her to blow up and call me names but she surprised me by calming right down. She smiled and then walked back to her car. Before sitting she said, "Honey, you're not his type, believe me. You can't handle a man like Edward. The first time he gets stressed he'll come running for what I have to offer."

I could feel my own face blush at her words. I was a small town girl trying to live in a big rough city. I had no idea how to deal with an addict or his world. I turned and headed back toward the house when I saw Laurent working in the flower garden. I rushed over and stood anxiously by a tree for him to notice me.

"Hi, do you have a couple of minutes I can ask you about Edward as a boy?"

"Who are you?" he questioned. He stood fully and his back straightened. I was a bit intimidated by him. There was nothing inviting or calming about his presence.

"I'm working on proving his innocence. I know he didn't kill his parents. What kind of relationship did you have with him?"

He bristled a bit and then said, "I cut the lawn and tend to the greenery. That is all."

"I heard you gave him an alibi so he could play in the attic," I stated confidently.

He looked down at his boots and then back up at me. "I also threw his ass out of here when his aunt and uncle couldn't handle him."

That information surprised me, but I tried not to react to it. I continued on by asking, "Do you have a theory about what happened?"

"I wasn't here when it happened. I was in France. Maybe if I was…" He trailed off without continuing.

"Did you like the Masens?"

"Yes, they treated me fairly. Most folks with so much money aren't as kind."

"I keep hearing how much everyone loved them, but there had to be somebody who was jealous or felt slighted. Somebody got angry enough to chop them up."

He placed both hands on his hips and tried to think back in time. I waited for him to say something and he finally shook his head and said, "Mr. Masen cherished his wife, I don't think he would cheat. Mrs. Masen was pretty, like Mrs. Cullen, maybe somebody wanted her?"

"She wasn't raped," I informed him, not sure if he knew it or not.

"Then I have nothing more to offer," he said reluctantly.

"Okay, tell me about James and Victoria. Did they get along?"

"I think James got on better with Aro. Victoria was too easy on Edward. Aro worked the boy too hard if you ask me," he added.

"Did Edward ever complain?" I asked.

Laurent shook his head sadly and said, "No, that was what was so weird about him. He was too….amiable."

"What do you mean?" I pushed, feeling like I was finally getting some real information.

"The kid was too pleasant, too obedient. The most normal thing he did was trying to deal with his pain with drugs. But then he got mixed up with Tanya and he had to go."

"She changed him?" I asked, now no longer interested in the murders.

"Yeah, she turned him…..angry."

I looked over at the house and my heart ached for Edward. He deserved to be angry after everything that happened to him, everything I caused to happen. I had one last question before I returned to the house. "Could you ever imagine James and Victoria as a couple?"

My question caused Laurent to laugh and he shook his head again. "No, he isn't her type. Maybe if James had adopted Edward or something. She was so protective of the kid."

"Do you know where I can find her?" I ask.

"Um….last I heard she was working in Wilmette."

"Is she still with Felix?" I pushed.

He chuckled and then said, "It depends on the week I guess."

I thanked him for his time and headed back into the house. Edward was sitting in the kitchen and his color looked a little better. I realized I was in my wrinkled clothes and hadn't brushed my teeth so I told them I needed to get going.

"Wait," Edward said with a panic. "I want you to do something with me first."

"Do what?" I asked, unable to contain my smile.

He stood, towering over me but appearing so small. "Will you go to the attic with me?"

My heart began to pound for some reason. I glanced at the stairs and then back at his terrified face. "Why?" I finally asked.

"Because I have to know you're real. I have to see you are not in the mirror."

"The glass is gone, Edward. Do you remember breaking it?"

His head fell in shame and he nodded. I took hold of his hand and led him toward the attic. If he needed to see it I would show it to him. I wanted him to understand I was real and wanted to help him. We walked together over to the mirror and stood in front of it. I reached out and pulled the sheet back. He took a shaky breath and then looked up to see only oak looking back at him.

He turned to face me and said, "Bella, when I got high, I mean really messed up, I used to see your face. I wanted you to be real so badly, because I needed you to tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry," I said, "But Edward, why Tanya?"

His head fell again and I had to pull his chin to make him look at me again. He finally explained and it wasn't what I was prepared to hear. "Because she can make me feel the pain."

I shook my head as I stared into his eyes. "I don't understand," I told him.

"At first it was her needles. The tattoos hurt like hell and it….helped."

I looked at him in shock. It explained the hideous artwork on his chest, but what did he mean by 'at first'? "You liked the pain?" I asked, grasping to understand what he was saying.

He stepped away from me and I realized I didn't give him the sense I was open to hearing what he wanted to tell me. His arms wrapped around his middle and he said, "I'm feeling a little sick. I better go back to bed."

I followed him down the staircase and noticed how he kept his eyes trained on the floor as he passed his old room. I reached out and took hold of his shoulder to stop him. "Edward, can you show me where you were standing when you saw the man?"

He pointed to a spot just inside his doorway and then continued his way downstairs. I stood where he pointed and looked across to see a bed in what was now Carlisle and Esme's room. I felt chills run down my body as I tried to imagine what he saw on that dark night.

I went home and showered before going into the office to do some research. I wanted to find out about the institution Edward served his time in and also something about Tanya. But my first priority was finding Victoria. I called Emmett and asked if he could try to trace her whereabouts. He promised to try and I asked him to also look into Tanya's past.

Edward served his time at the Illinois Youth Correction Facility in Joliet. It is a maximum security center for the most violent young males. I called and made an appointment to speak with the warden. I told them I was doing a story on stellar programs. It was a lie but his ego fell for it. I drove to the south and pulled in front of the old brick buildings surrounded by a huge barbed wire fence.

It was designed to resemble a boarding school, but the gun towers and security doors took away the illusion. I listened as Mr. Rush told me about the educational program all the boys are enrolled in and how successful they are in getting their GED's. It was finally my turn to ask some questions.

"This is a maximum security facility; do you have problems with such violent boys being housed together?"

"I won't say we never have an incident, but they boys tend to work out their own hierarchy of power that keeps them in line."

"So if a boy who wasn't truly guilty of a horrendous crime, a boy not naturally aggressive, would he have problems in here?"

Mr. Rush laughed and then gave me a pitiful glance. "The boys who are sent here are never innocent. But to answer your hypothetical, yes, he would have a very difficult time here."

My hands began to shake and I felt like my mouth was filled with cotton. I forced myself to ask, "Would you say painful even?"

"Look Ms. Swan, boys are boys no matter where they are. Just like a football team motivates each other, or the pecking order on a playground, the boys make sure the rules are followed anyway they can."

"Do you remember Edward Masen?" I asked openly.

He stared into my eyes without answering. I could tell something had him very rattled and I could also tell he had no intentions of telling me anything else. I stood and thanked him for his time. He let me walk out of the room without ever replying.

As much as I hated the thought of it, something horrible happened to Edward in this place and he was going to have to deal with it or forever crave the physical pain Tanya's needles had to offer. I got out my cell phone and called Jasper.


	14. Chapter 14

14

It was just beginning to get dark when I returned to the Cullen home with Jasper. I introduced him to both Carlisle and Esme and left them to chat while I went to check on Edward. I found him sitting up in the bed and watching television. He smiled when I came in and shut off the volume.

"You look better," I said with a smile.

"Good. Because I am dying for a hit of something." I noticed his voice shook when he spoke.

I picked up his hand and ran my fingers over the tattoos on his wrist. "No more hits of anything, and no more pain, okay?" He tried to pull his hand out of my grasp but I wouldn't let him. I held on tightly and let my fingertip run the length of his long fingers. "Your hands were made for the piano," I observed.

"Do you play anything?" he asked softly.

I giggled and shook my head. "No, I have no coordination at all. When I was young my parents put me in t-ball and soccer. It was a total waste of money."

He pulled me to sit on the edge of the bed and then asked, "Tell me about your childhood."

I didn't point out I had told him already. He was actually clear now and wouldn't fall asleep as I spoke. "I'm from Forks, population none," I teased. "My dad is a cop and my mother is a teacher. I'm an only child, too."

"Did you have a lot of friends?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess, but everyone knows everyone in Forks."

"Did you have a lot of boyfriends?" he pushed.

"Just two," I smiled. "Mike Newton. He was one of those boys who are too eager about everything, like they are running for office or something. And then Jake….." I stopped, not knowing what to say or how to explain Jake.

"The guy who threatened to drag your ass home?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. It isn't going to work between us and I need to end it, but I always hesitate," I explained.

"Maybe you care more than you realize," he offered.

"No, its fear keeping me attached to him."

"Fear?"

I turned my head to look into his gorgeous eyes. I was tongue tied and didn't know how to admit my own insecurities to someone struggling so hard right now. I selfishly turned the conversation to something else. "I have someone with me. Do you remember Jasper Whitlock….Dr. Jasper Whitlock?"

Edward shook his head after giving it some thought. I got off of the bed and walked to the door. "I have some questions for you and I want him here when you answer." I purposefully spoke as if he didn't have a choice in the matter. I hoped he was weak enough and willing to purge some of the pain and memories.

I brought Jasper to Edward's room and pulled up a chair for him to sit close to the bed. I took Edward's hand again and then said, "Edward, we need you to tell us everything that happened from the moment you woke up that night twenty years ago."

Jasper leaned closer and said, "We are not here to judge you or criticize you. We are only here to listen to you."

Edward nodded and let his head fall back against the wall. He closed his eyes and began to speak in a monotone voice. "I woke up to the sound of my mother screaming. It wasn't a sustained scream, more like short burst. I got out of bed and walked to the doorway. I saw a man wrestling with my mother….."

"Where was your father?" Jasper asked.

Edward opened his eyes for a moment and then closed them again. "He was lying there on his pillow, he wasn't' moving or helping her. He was dead."

"What did you do?"

"I ran. I found the old laundry chute that evening because…." Edward stopped speaking so I finished it for him.

"Because I told you to look for a safe place to hide."

He nodded and then continued. "When the ax came down on me I thought he was coming after me. I grabbed the ax and held it tightly, ready to swing if he came down the chute. But he never came. I tried to climb out, I even tried to hack my way out, but nothing worked. Aro showed up the next day. When I heard him calling my name I yelled for help."

I had already read the trial transcripts so I moved onto something more important. "Edward, tell me about your time in Joliet."

His eyes sprang open and he sat up straight in the bed. He looked at me and then at Jasper. "It was fine," he said, obviously lying.

"It was a violent place with violent people," Jasper said to pressure him a bit.

Edward nodded and then said, "It wasn't that bad."

Jasper took a deep breath and then said, "You had always been tutored and pampered, it must have been a difficult transition."

Edward's anxiety was beginning to build and he kept licking his lips and looking around the room. "You adjust, you know?"

"Exactly what did you do to adjust?" Jasper pushed even more.

I watched as Edward pulled his knees up to his chest and wrap his arms around his legs. He let his head fall so we couldn't see his face anymore. He began mumbling but I couldn't make out any of the words he was saying. Jasper touched my knee and said, "Bella, can you wait outside please?"

I hated to be pushed aside, but I knew it was hard enough for Edward to confront these memories and doing it in front of me was too much to ask. I left the room and leaned against the wall. I could hear soft murmuring but only a word or two was understandable. I finally went to find Esme and Carlisle.

I sat on the sofa and asked them about Edward's time in Joliet. Esme immediately began to cry and Carlisle brought his fingers over his mouth. I watched them for a moment and said, "I went there today. I know it is a bad place, but Mr. Rush acted like he knew something about Edward. What does he know?"

Esme looked at Carlisle and they stared at each other before nodding slightly. Esme turned to me and said, "Edward was taught to control his emotions and his reactions. He was very disciplined as a child. He never complained or told anyone," she said as a loud sob escaped from her.

"He was only a child when he went there. The average age is seventeen. He was only twelve," Carlisle added as his own tears began to flow. "I did everything I could to help him."

"Was he hurt?" I asked as I choked up myself.

They both nodded without further explanation. I felt like I was going to vomit. I had doomed him to such horrors because I wanted him to live. I did this to him and now my own guilt was making it difficult to breathe. I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted to make someone feel what Edward felt, but I had no way to strike out. I stood and made my way over to the fireplace before punching it harshly with my fist.

Pain shot through my hand and it felt….satisfying. I knew in that instant what Edward was talking about with the tattoos. I could point to my hand and acknowledge the pain, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as the pain in my heart. Carlisle jumped up to examine my hand and asked me what I was thinking to do such a foolish thing. I wasn't thinking, I was only trying to feel better.

He took me into the kitchen and wrapped a rag around my bleeding hand. I watched as he stitched me up and bandaged my knuckles but I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was numb, inside and out.

It was over an hour when Jasper finally returned. He walked right to Carlisle and said, "I gave him something to help him sleep. It was the lowest dose and shouldn't set him back."

Carlisle nodded and they turned their attention to me. Jasper looked at my hand and I waved it to dismiss his concern. "What did you find out?" I asked.

"I can't share anything with you," Jasper said adamantly.

"What? I was the one who brought you here. You kicked me out of the room and now refuse to tell me what happened?"

"Edward deserves his privacy, Bella. If he chooses to tell you, fine." I didn't tell Jasper I already had an idea about what happened. I simply asked what I could do to help him. Jasper smiled and said, "Just be his friend. He needs one right now."

I nodded in agreement and let the issue go, since I planned on grilling Alice about it later. What use was a psychic if she wouldn't share private need to know information? When Carlisle and Jasper got into a conversation I went to Edward's room to tell him goodbye.

He was lying still and breathing deeply. I ran my hand through his hair and he mumbled my name a couple of time. "I'm here," I told him.

"Pull me in with you," he said as if he were a child begging.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Pull me into the mirror; I want to live with you."

I leaned over and kissed his forehead before moving to speak directly into his ear. "I'm not in the mirror anymore. I'm right here with you."

"I've done bag things," he whispered.

"No you haven't. You're a wonderful man," I assured him.

His breathing grew short and he appeared very agitated. His head rolled back and forth and he slapped at the air. "No, there's no music for that. It's ugly and evil. The music's gone," he said unconsciously.

I began singing the lullaby again until he calmed and his breathing became deep and even. I stared at his beautiful face and realized Tanya thought he killed his parents because of his memories of the detention center. She never tried to fill his heart with love, only more pain.

I thought about the young boy who laughed so easily and wanted to live in Neverland. I thought of the talent he possessed and the beauty he brought to the world. I knew things would have been easier for him if I let him die, but the thought of Edward being off this earth tugged at my heart.

Maybe Alice was right, we loved each other so deeply that nothing would matter until we found each other again. I didn't care about the horrible things that happened to him. I only wanted him to find music again. If he didn't want me it would be fine. I just wanted his soul whole again.

I ran my finger across his chapped lips and then brought it up to my own. I held it there; feeling like this was familiar to me. Slowly I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. My heart was running wild and I was so overcome with emotion I began to cry.

I moved back and stood to leave the room just as Edward mumbled, "I love you, Isabella."

I was frozen to my spot. Nobody called me Isabella. Nobody here in Chicago even knew it was my real name. I tried to search my mind to see if I had told him my full name when we spoke just a couple of weeks ago in the mirror. I was certain I hadn't.

"I love you too, Edward," I said, and it fell naturally from my lips, like I had used those words my whole life. It was always forced when I tried to say them to Jake. Suddenly everything was clear to me. I hated Forks because Edward wasn't there. I wouldn't commit to Jake because my heart and mind knew what love was supposed to feel like.

My soul mate was right here in front of me, but we had one big problem….he was married to another woman.


	15. Chapter 15

15

When I took Jasper home and came inside to see Alice. Her eyes were red and puffy and she hugged me tightly when I walked through the door. She knew something and it was just what I was hoping. I accepted a cold beer and sat in a chair while she talked to Jasper about unimportant things. When he finally left the room she turned her attention to me.

"I can't tell you anything," she said to disappoint me. "But…."

"But what?" I asked, coxing her to continue.

"Let's try something," she said, and motioned for me to come over and sit next to her. I set the bottle on the coffee table and let her take my hands in hers. She closed her eyes and asked me to do the same before saying, "Concentrate really hard."

I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. "Relax," Alice said with a breathy voice.

I let my body relax and inhaled deeply and slowly. After several minutes I saw something flash before my mind, almost like a clip from a movie. I gasped and pulled away. Alice was ecstatic and pulled my hands back into hers. "We made the connection, now just relax and pay attention."

We moved back to the positions we were in before and sat silently. This time when the images began I looked to see what they were. I saw a young boy from behind walking down a hallway. It was blurry and everything was in black and white. Suddenly a group of boys jumped him and pulled him to the grown. They did unspeakable things to him. The visions moved to a bright white room where Edward lay bloody and beaten. A man was standing over him, touching him, violating him yet again. I screamed out in my own agony as Edward lay there with his eyes closed and no expression on his face. The room melted into an office and I saw Carlisle screaming about suing and going to the press. Edward sat in a chair with no movement or emotion. His soul was gone and only his body remained.

I fell to my side against the sofa and pulled into a ball as I cried. Alice wrapped her arms around me and cried with me. I had no idea how she could live with her gift. It must be horrible to know things so despicable. When I finally grew too exhausted to cry anymore I sat up and asked Alice, "How can I help him. What can I do to fix all of this?"

Alice looked a bit befuddled and then said, "First we have to find the real killer, but there is something more but I can't see what it is. Maybe if we find the real killer the other thing will become clear."

I was now more determined than ever to solve this case. I would do whatever it takes to make sure they paid for doing this to Edward's family. I grabbed my phone and called Emmett. He gave me Victoria's address and I drove to Wilmette to speak to her. She opened the door, looking so much rougher than when she married James. Her red hair hung in her face and she looked ten years older than her actual age.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm working to prove Edward Masen's innocence, may I take a moment of your time?"

"His name is Edward Cullen now," she said and stepped aside.

"Are you still in contact with him?" I asked in surprise.

She motioned for me to have a seat on her ratty furniture and lit a cigarette. "No, I haven't seen him in a few years. He's had a difficult time."

"Do you think he did it?" I asked.

"No," she said with a chuckle. "The kid was perfect. He never did anything wrong."

"You sound bitter," I suggested.

"Look bitch," she yelled at me. "I loved the kid more than anyone, except his parents. I would do anything to protect him."

I remembered the note from her room and asked, "Do you know anyone who wanted to hurt him?"

I saw it. It was very subtle but her expression changed. She shook her head back and forth as if afraid to use her voice. I stared at her, trying to rattle her further. She finally said, "He was rarely home. He traveled a lot."

"I didn't ask you about his schedule, I asked you if anyone threatened to hurt him."

"Not that I know of," she said quickly.

"Really? You didn't write someone a note and tell them to leave your boy alone?"

She quickly stood and said, "Get out of my house."

"Who was it?" I demanded.

She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm. "Was it Felix? Was it James?"

"Get out," she screamed loudly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

As my hand was attached to her I felt the deceit coming off of her. She was afraid and lying to keep me from knowing something. I couldn't put it together yet, but I knew down deeply that Victoria was somehow involved. I left when she threatened to call the police. I was headed back to the city when Rosalie called me.

"You have to come to Lloyds on Madison and Lower Wacker. Come to the bar and meet me like we had planned it all along."

"Why?" I asked, happy to meet her for a drink but I wanted to understand the need for the pretense.

"Someone is here sitting with me. Hurry."

She hung up and I headed for the restaurant. It cost me fifteen bucks to park and I was growing quite angry with her. I looked around the darkened room and saw her thick blonde hair in at a corner table. I saw the back of a very large man sitting with her. He wasn't muscular like Emmett, but he was extremely tall.

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I walked up to the table.

"Bella, I was about to give up on you. This is Felix, we just met."

My eyes moved to the man as my stomach dropped. He extended his hand and I shook it and tried to sound unmoved by the introduction. I sat and ordered a drink when the waitress approached. Rose was chatting easily with Felix, but I couldn't find it in me to say anything at the moment.

I looked around the bar and tried to gather my thoughts. "Are you from Chicago?" Felix asked me directly.

"No, Washington State. What about you?" I pried.

"I'm from Indiana originally, but I move around a lot." He smiled and winked at Rose. I wanted to stick my finger down my throat but maybe his shtick worked with some women.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Me, no. I'm not the marrying type," he chuckled.

His arrogance was bothering me so I smiled and said, "I'm a palm reader, would you like me to tell you your fortune?"

He took a big drink of his beer and then held out his hand. I took it in mine as Rose gave me a cautious glance. I pretended to study his palm and said, "You were less than honest Felix. You came very close to marriage in the past."

He laughed and shrugged, "Everybody likes a warm bed."

"Hum….I see a problem with a child. Did she have a son, or maybe a boy she thought of as a son?"

His smile faded and he tried to act like my words meant nothing to him. He pretended to think back and finally said, "None that I can remember."

I pulled his palm closer and stared for several moments before looking into his eyes and said, "I keep seeing the word ax. Does that mean anything to you?"

Felix pulled his hand away from me and looked down at his own palm. "You're nuts," he said softly, and put his hands under the table. Rosalie laughed and went along with him to ease the tension in the air. We finished our drinks and Rosalie gave him a fake number before making our escape.

She walked me to my car and said, "Did you get any vibes from him?"

"Not like I did with Victoria, but he acted weird when I read his palm."

She nodded but then conceded, "You were saying some freaky stuff, maybe we just weirded him out."

"What did Emmett find out about him?" I asked, hoping something would pull the puzzle together.

"He's been in trouble but nothing serious. He's been to jail for fighting and stuff, but never served real time."

"How did you end up with him tonight?"

She smiled but I could tell something bothered her. "I'm rich, any sleaze or low life would be after me."

I realized how lucky Rosalie was to have Emmett in her life. They lived simply and felt complete in each other. He wasn't after her money and she knew he loved her for who she was inside. "I think he was captivated by your beauty," I told her honestly.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Bella."

I watched her walk to her own car and wondered why she would thank me. Surely she was told constantly how beautiful she was. It was close to midnight when I got home and I fell into my bed in exhaustion.

I got up the next morning anxious to see Edward. I hoped he would be able to get outside today. I planned on pressing him about Victoria and Felix to see if something would jog his memory and a long walk would be just the time to do it.

I pulled up to the house and Esme came running out to meet me. "Bella, we didn't have your number to call you."

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I tried to pass her to run and check on Edward.

"He's gone," she said quickly. "He was very upset and called Tanya to come get him."

"Tanya?" I said as my heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

"I think it was too much last night. Edward is so fragile and I think bringing up those memories was too much."

"Oh God," I mumbled. "I hurt him again. I should have waited but I was so stupid."

Esme wiped her eyes and motioned for me to come inside. I didn't want to chat with her, I wanted to find Edward and drag him back here. I followed dutifully and came inside to find Carlisle waiting for me. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the kitchen where I was offered a cup of coffee.

"What can I do?" I asked him.

"Honey, it doesn't take much for an addict to fall off the wagon. He most likely was looking for any excuse. We have spent a lot of money over the years trying to get him clean, he's just not ready to do it for himself."

"Do you think if we find the real killer it will give him the confidence and will to change?" I asked sadly.

Carlisle thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I'm not sure."

We all drank our coffee as we sat silently in our own thoughts. I had to find a way to make Edward feel better about himself, but I couldn't think of anything that would work. I finally decided to run the first part of my article. I would introduce the city to a boy who had been wronged and how it destroyed him.

I left the Cullen's home and went to my office. I worked the entire day on my article and turned it in to my boss for approval. I waited three days for it to run and picked up a copy to take to Edward. I knocked loudly on his door and cringed when Tanya answered.

Her glassy eyes and wobbly stance told me she was high. "Where's Edward?" I asked angrily.

She didn't respond but turned to look at someone on the sofa. I pushed past her and walked over to find him sitting with his head back and his eyes closed. He was dressed in only jeans and I could see fresh tattoo marks. I looked at Tanya and said, "Can you at least be sober when you do this crap?"

She stumbled to a chair and sat without responding. I turned back to Edward and pulled his head forward. "Look at me," I demanded. His eyes opened but didn't focus on anything. "I want you to come to your uncle's house with me," I begged.

His eyes moved to mine and he smiled widely. "It's you. Did you bring the book?"

"What book?" I asked.

"Peter Pan. I found the best hiding place. It was so good that only the killer would think of it. See, I'm a killer now."

Tears burned in my eyes and I shook my head adamantly. "No, you are not a killer. Do you hear me Edward? You are not a killer."

His eyes closed and he mumbled, "No, not a killer, just a sex toy."

I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly as I begged and pleaded for him to come with me. Tanya laughed loudly and seemed totally unworried about losing her man. I finally stood and put the news article on his lap. "When you come down, read this."

I walked out of the apartment and headed home to wallow in my own guilt and torment. I waited and waited for Edward to contact me. I checked with Esme often, but Edward refused any help from them. I finally boarded a plane to Washington for Christmas. Jake wasn't speaking to me either, but I had to make things final once and for all. I wasn't going to run anymore. I was going to take a stand, first with Jake and then with Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I spent a few lazy days at my parents' house before gathering the courage to see Jake. He hadn't called or tried to reach me so I wasn't surprised when Leah answered his door. She inhaled sharply and then glared at me as she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Jake," I said, hating the drama that was now going to be attached to this conversation.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Look, I just need to settle some things. I'm not here to ruin anything for you," I said, softening my tone in hopes she would call Jake to the door. She finally nodded for me to enter and I walked in to find Jake wrapping some gifts in the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," he said sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, and then looked at Leah, "Alone?"

Leah left the room and I sat on the sofa as Jake continued his wrapping. When he tried to tie a bow I moved to the floor and held my finger so he could manage. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Jake, I'm sorry it all turned out this way, but it is for the best."

He turned to look at me and his eyes filled with sadness. "Why couldn't you talk to me? Why did you have to leave me out of everything?"

I struggled with the right words and settled with, "Because I never felt like you were a permanent part of my life. I know it sounds cruel, but there was always something holding me back."

"What do you need that I can't give you?" he pressed.

Material things were easy; it was spiritual things that Jake couldn't fulfill in me. I touched his cheek and said, "A love that spans lifetimes."

He placed his hand over mine and smiled softly at me. "I really did love you, Bella."

"I know you did. You were very good to me and I love you for that."

We parted and after so many years together we were now simply friends. I went home and found my father cleaning his service revolver. He looked up when I entered the room and said, "You look relieved."

I smiled and sat next to him, remembering when it used to scare me when he had his gun out. "I finally feel like a grown up," I admitted.

"When I finish up with this, can I take you somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, and then gave him some privacy. My father and I had a strained relationship. He was very vocal about his desire for a son. It wasn't like he was mean to me; we just never quite clicked and felt awkward around each other. He had tried over the years, but during my teen rebellion I pushed him even further away.

When he called me downstairs I saw he was wearing a jacket so I grabbed one too. I got in his car and watched the dark forest pass by as he drove. He finally pulled over at First Beach and turned off the car. He looked at me nervously and then said, "I might have some answers to some of your questions."

I was completely lost at his meaning. He already told me what he could about Victoria. I shook my head in confusion and he tried to clarify. "Bella, some….talents… run in families, like being good at a sport or able to sing well. Sometimes a talent can be a curse. My family had a talent that passed down through the female line."

"Really?" I laughed, convinced it went right on past me.

"Well, it did until I was born. I didn't have any sisters and the gift passed to me. It was why I wanted a boy; I didn't want you to get it, too." I was growing a bit frightened now. I wanted to beg him to stop talking and let me live in ignorance, but he sighed and continued on. "I'm a good detective, honey."

"Of course you are," I said, misunderstanding and thinking he needed reassurance.

He smiled and looked away as he said, "I'm good because I see things. I can look in a person's eyes and know if they are guilty or not. I have special….abilities."

My mind was racing now. My father was telling me I was psychic because I got it from him. He wouldn't think I was insane, he would understand. I burst into tears, not out of fear or sorrow, but out of relief. He pulled me into his arms and I found the courage to say, "Dad, I messed up someone's life. I saved someone who I should have let go and I don't know how to fix it."

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me everything," he prompted.

I didn't start with the day I found the mirror or when my editor gave me the story, I began when I started a relationship with Jake. I explained how it never felt like it should. I was holding back because I had a clear idea what love was supposed to feel like. I even shared my guilty feelings for saving Edward but wanting more than anything to know he was alive on this earth, even if he wasn't mine to love.

My father listened to every word I said and when I finished in exhaustion he wiped my face with his handkerchief and took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, I know the strength of this gift when used by a female. Maybe Edward wasn't the one connecting with you. It was Elizabeth. She wanted her son to live, but without her gifts here to guide him he lost his way."

I thought about his theory and it did make more sense than a love between two people who didn't exist in the same time. My heart ached as I thought over my failure. "I didn't help her save him; I doomed him to a horrible life. Surely this isn't what she wanted for her son," I cried. "I don't know how to fix it all."

He smiled and asked, "Have you asked Elizabeth?"

"What?" I gasped.

"Make a connection with her, and ask her what you should do."

If it had been anyone else saying these words to me I would have thought they are teasing and making fun. But it was my no nonsense father suggesting I converse with a dead woman about her wishes. "How?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"What about the mirror?" he suggested.

"It's broken, there isn't any glass. Oh, I should replace the glass," I suggested ignorantly.

He chuckled and said, "Honey, the glass wasn't the conduit. It was the piece of furniture in the right spot with the right person understanding the power. The mirror is fine, just not the part that will let you see."

"So, I'm supposed to ask the Cullens if I can hang out in their attic to speak with their dead sister and see how she wants me to fix what happened to her son twenty years ago?"

"I wish it were that easy," Dad said reluctantly. Easy? I wasn't insinuating it would be easy, but whatever he had in mind would be more difficult. "First you must learn to channel your ability and hold its focus. You'll have to find a way to reach Elizabeth and communicate clearly. She is the only one who can help you at this point."

"I have a friend named Alice. She is much more psychic than I am. Maybe she…"

"Did Elizabeth connect with her? No, honey, it was you she was able to reach. Alice is not more gifted, only more in touch with her gift right now."

I suddenly felt very terrified for myself. Alice was a freak, a sweet, cheerful, tiny freak. Now I was finding out I was an even bigger freak. My father sensed what I was feeling and said, "Honey, you are not alone. There are many others with talents like ours. If Alice is your friend, then she is a true friend."

I hugged my father tightly and thanked him for opening up to me. I felt like we were finally real father and daughter, with a bond that made us truly unique. I was also anxious to get back to Chicago and work on connecting with Elizabeth. I had to do something before Edward was lost forever.

My father started the car and laughed at me. "You have to stay until Christmas, New Year's preferably, for your mother's sake. Oh, and don't get me a tie, I'll never use it." I let my head fall back in laughter and knew I had some more shopping to do.

I stayed through the holidays and took many long walks with my father. He told me about my relatives and how he discovered he had his own abilities. It was soothing and strengthened me, too. When I finally returned to Chicago I was ready to be a force to be reckoned with. I was going to solve the murder and Elizabeth would surely help me.

I drove to the Cullens home and asked to see Esme. I was shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were sunken and she looked exhausted. I was afraid to ask what happened, but I already knew it had something to do with Edward.

"He's in the Hospital at Northwestern. He had an overdose," she said tearfully.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked in shock.

"Carlisle is worried about when he is released. He has seemed to lose all his will to get better."

"I think I'll go see him. Can I talk to you later about something?" I asked, a little relieved I wouldn't be intruding on her attic space so quickly. She nodded and I got back into my car. I drove to the hospital and hoped I wouldn't run into Tanya. I wasn't in a polite mood and was a bit afraid I would let my temper get the best of me.

I got his room number and walked there slowly. I was anxious to see him, but afraid of what I would find. I pushed open the door and found the room empty of visitors. Edward was lying in the bed with bandages on his chest. I moved closer and stood next to the railing as I watched him breath in and out. It meant so much to me to know he was breathing, but it hurt at the same time.

His eyes opened and he winced as he pulled his hand to his bandages. I reached out to stop him and he startled. "Hi," I said with a forced smile. His body relaxed and he let his hand fall, but his eyes looked piercingly into mine. I saw how weak he was right now, not just physically but emotionally. I didn't want to say anything to stress him. "I just got back from Washington," I told him, feeling he needed to know why I hadn't shown up earlier.

"Did Jake drag your ass back home?" he asked. I knew he was trying to tease me, but he didn't have the energy to laugh.

"No, I went willingly. I had to end things properly. I want a love that spans time."

My words resonated with the young boy inside of him, but the man didn't know how to process the fact a woman he barely knew professed to love him, regardless of the fact he was married.

"I have no idea what is real anymore," he whispered, still staring into my eyes.

"I'm real," I said emphatically. I ran my finger over his tattooed arms and chest. "This is not real. This is all an illusion."

His eyes filled with tears and he continued to whisper. "You have no idea how often I wanted to be dead."

"I know," I said to comfort him. "But your mother wanted you alive. Her love spans time, too."

He swallowed and closed his eyes. I put my lips tightly onto his, not so much as a kiss but to let him know I was in this fight with him. I spoke with my mouth still on his. "But she doesn't want you alive like this, not like this, Edward."

"Carlisle wants to me go away to an island for rehab," he said as we remained connected.

"I think you should," I said, and pressed more firmly to his lips.

"I'm scared," he added, now moving his lips more intently. My hands moved to hold his face and I tried to pour as much strength into him as I could. I wanted him to know he could do it and I also wanted him to know I would be here waiting for him.

His warm tongue moved against my mouth and I opened willingly to him. He inhaled deeply and placed his hand on the back of my head to hold me tightly in place. I knew this, the smell, the feel, the complete rapture. I knew his kisses from somewhere deep in my soul. When I melted into him he gasped from pain. I immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," I said, as he furrowed his brow and held his hand to a bandage. "What did she do to you?" I asked angrily.

He looked at me and shook his head. "She didn't do it." He pulled lightly on the medical tape and held out the bandage to reveal the large chunk of skin missing. "I tried to get it off of me."

I realized then it was the keys with his parents' names missing. With all the crap on his body, he tried to cut off the one piece of beauty.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Edward left with Carlisle and I didn't get to see him again. Tanya threw a huge fit but Edward was able to remain strong enough to get away. I concentrated on learning as much as I could about my gift. I went to Rose and Alice for help. Neither one of them acted surprised. There is nothing worse than a smug psychic.

Alice worked with me on listening. I never thought it was a problem, but she showed me how to clear my mind of every outside influence. Rose's lessons were more fun. She took me out to restaurants and clubs and taught me how to feel emotions off of other people.

I checked in with Esme regularly for updates on Edward. I wasn't ready to go into the attic just yet, but I continued my articles on Edward's innocence. It was summer before I felt ready to move forward with my attempt to reach Elizabeth. I wanted to believe she had some information about the real killer, although Alice assured me she didn't know who it was by name.

Esme gave me the use of the house while she was at a foundation board meeting. I made my way upstairs feeling overwhelmed the closer I got. I peeked my head into the attic and found it just the same. I stood there as I tried to clear my thoughts and concentrate only on Elizabeth. When I felt calm I moved to the mirror.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just moved the sheet and stood there looking at the old wood. I concentrated on every pour of the lumber. I noticed flaws and movement within the patterns. I soon noticed how the varnish rested on top of the wood adding a slight gleam. I let my eyes relax and move beyond the stain and deeper into the natural oak. I was beginning to feel like a piece of the mirror, as if I had melded into it.

"Bella," someone said to startle me. I looked over to see Esme looking at me from across the room.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" I asked her.

"I didn't realize you would still be here," she said kindly. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"What time is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Five-thirty," she informed me.

I gasped and spun around to look at the mirror. I had been standing there for three-and-a-half hours. I couldn't see how it was possible. I looked back at Esme and she held out her hand for mine. I went downstairs and she made us both something to eat.

"I talked to Carlisle today," she said happily. "Edward is growing healthier."

"It's been six months," I groaned. I wasn't complaining or anything; I was just stating a fact.

I could feel her emotion change to one of sorrow and she nodded. "Yes, he has a lot to work through."

I couldn't believe it had been eight months since I began looking at this case and I was making no progress at all. I began talking out loud, hoping something would resonate with Esme. "A stranger in some psychotic episode or some need to kill gets into the home without making a mark on any door or window. He doesn't steal anything but heads upstairs and chops up the couple asleep in their bed. Then he dumps the ax in an obscure place. He takes the wedding ring and leaves after locking the door behind him, but not one piece of evidence is found. Not a hair or a fingerprint in the entire house."

"Or on the ax," Esme added.

I looked at her and realized something. "Hey, if Edward supposedly did this why would he take the ring, and where is it?"

"The theory was Edward loved his mother and when he snapped he took the ring to have her for himself, to separate her from his father who he saw as the man in his way."

"You're kidding," I said sarcastically. "Somebody read Oedipus one too many times."

Esme chuckled and then said, "The ring was never found."

"It couldn't be a stranger," I said, getting back on track. "It has to be someone who knew the family and had some sort of grudge. So let's look at those closest to them. Laurent, he seems crusty but harmless."

"Laurent has been a very loyal employee. He isn't warm and fuzzy, but he has integrity. And if he had the ring why would he still work as a gardener?"

"Okay, James. The guy seems very uptight but when he had a daugh….I mean, he doesn't seem consistent with his methods."

"I think James appreciated the Masens. He was so rigid in his thinking that they gave him the warmth he was lacking in his own life. I don't think he socialized much."

"Any women?" I pushed.

"Not that he ever mentioned, but Edward would know better than I would."

The mention of his name pulled my focus back onto the man I was missing so much. I couldn't forget the gash in his chest and my entire body shivered. I noticed Esme watching me so I moved on to Aro. "Edward told me Aro was very strict, but never abusive."

Esme nodded and said, "He was European, very proper and sophisticated. He never viewed Edward as a child."

"So maybe it wouldn't bother him to kill the parents of someone he never viewed as a child," I mused.

Esme shook her head. "No, Aro would never do anything so violent himself. If he was involved he hired it done."

I wrote down a few notes and decided to look deeper in that direction. Then I brought up Victoria. "There is something about Victoria I don't trust. Did she really like the family as much as she professes?"

"Victoria was very young. She was terrified of what happened and felt lucky she wasn't home that night. We offered to let her stay on, but she was too afraid to live here. Of course she never believed Edward was involved."

"Can you imagine any scenario where James and Victoria would be together as a couple?"

Esme shrugged and surprised me by saying, "Sure, he's a man and Victoria is very pretty…or she was."

"I found out Laurent and Victoria made sure Edward had play time. They lied about his whereabouts. Who would that anger?"

Esme's head fell back in laughter and she gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh honey, everybody knew where Edward was. These were educated men; they weren't fooled in the least. They allowed Edward his hour a day."

I should have realized that from the beginning, but it only confused the issue even more. Everyone was aware of the attic but nobody seemed to have a motive to kill the family. I decided to stop supposing and focus on getting in touch with Elizabeth, she was my last hope.

I began to spend more and more time in the attic. It was eating away my days and nights but felt like only moments. I had progressed to feeling emotions coming from the mirror. I could tell someone was desperate to the point of agony.

One evening I was at the mirror feeling such despair it was almost debilitating. I reached out to hold onto the ornate side so I could remain standing. It was then I felt a shock run through my body. Something was different but I couldn't figure out what it was. "Elizabeth?" I called out.

I heard a very faint voice that sounded far away respond. "Who's there, who's calling my name."

My hand fell from the mirror in alarm and the connection was broken. No matter what I did I couldn't get it back again. I was devastated and went to Alice for solace. She didn't see it the way I did. She was thrilled to hear I had made a connection and felt it was only a matter of time before it happened again.

"Alice it has been almost a year and nothing has been solved. I heard a voice; I can't even say it was real. Edward is God knows where, and let's not forget his WIFE."

She grabbed me by the arms and shook me. She was quite strong for such a small woman. "Don't you dare doubt. Do you hear me?"

Instead of answering her I asked a question of my own. "What if I make contact and Elizabeth has nothing to help me?"

"Then we move on with our lives," she said to send my heart crashing. "Edward will learn to deal with what he has gone through and you'll be there to help him."

I was terrified to ask what I wanted to know, but it was torturous not to know too. "Does he leave Tanya?"

Alice slowly released my arms and moved back into her seat. She was trying to concentrate, but her hesitation already told me what I wanted to know. She held her palms up and then shut her eyes for a moment. "There is something missing. Something about their relationship we don't know. I think if you get the secret out of him he'll leave her, but it won't be easy to find out what they're hiding."

"Great," I groaned and collapsed my head onto my knees. Now I had another mystery to solve without hope of pulling it off. It would be easier to give up on Edward, but my soul wouldn't let me even consider it. I wasn't able to imagine my life without him and I hadn't seen him for nine months.

Alice suddenly gasped loudly and said, "They just decided. They're coming home in two weeks."

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Edward and Carlisle. He's coming home," she giggled.

A huge smile broke out on my face even though I realized he wasn't coming home to me, but to Tanya. I pushed the idea from my mind and focused on seeing his face again. I had two weeks to make contact with Elizabeth and I felt confident in my joy that I could do it.

I fell into deep thought but I couldn't keep anything from Alice. She leaned over to look at me and said, "What?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You want Rosalie to do something. What is it?"

I reached out and pushed her shoulder. I had only vaguely thought of Rose but Alice picked right up on it. I guess something led me to believe Rose was more forward and adventurous than me or Alice. I was considering having her sneak into Victoria's house to look for clues. I had no idea what to look for, but I felt certain something was there.

"Do you think she would be willing to do a little breaking and entering?" I asked with a sinister smile.

"She lives with a cop," Alice reminded me. I let my shoulders slump until Alice squealed, "Of course she would do it. Rose is fearless."

I was so excited at the possibilities ahead. Edward was coming home. I was going to connect with Elizabeth and possibly find evidence of Victoria's involvement in the murders. I had so much hope inside of me.

I headed home and got a call from Esme. She had received word from Carlisle that they would be coming home soon. I acted shocked but the excitement was genuine. I didn't ask too many questions because I knew there was still the issue of Tanya, but Esme didn't bring up her name either.

That night I dreamed of lying in Edward's arms as beautiful piano music played all around us. I was feeling the bliss I was experiencing in my dream. It was something more intense than I had ever felt before. I kissed his chin and then down his neck. When I reached his chest it was clear and smooth. The awful artwork was gone and there were no gouges or scars. It was the chest Edward should have had, the one I knew somehow and longed to see again.


	18. Chapter 18

18

I was forming a plan with Rose to get Victoria out of the house so she could take a look around. We finally decided on calling her to my office for an interview about Edward's music. Victoria was happy to talk about the boy she cared so much about, and she was also excited to come to someplace as important as a newspaper's conference room.

I ordered us lunch to make sure she stayed as long as possible. I was a bit muddled when she showed up with recordings of Edward's music. I hadn't listened to it because I felt it would be too emotional. I wanted to hear it from Edward himself, but that wasn't likely to happen anymore.

I closed my eyes as it played and when he finished someone began to speak. Victoria moved to turn it off but I put my hand out to stop her. "Wait, who is that?"

"It's Aro and Edward," she told me.

I listened to Aro critique the performance and heard Edward respond. His voice was that of the young boy I grew to know. "I know you don't like the staccato but it just feels right to me," Edward said.

"It doesn't matter if it feels right or not. You must play it correctly," Aro chastised.

"What if I use a more subtle…"

"Edward," Aro said harshly. "You are altering the rhythm of the music. No more nonsense. Do as you are told."

"He was such a bastard," Victoria said, before shutting off the recorder.

I stared at the small machine and felt the absence of Edward and his talent all over again. He had so much promise and now he needed drugs to force his pain away. I was silent to the point of making Victoria uncomfortable. She finally cleared her throat and asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

Before I could answer the door opened and our food was brought into the room. I reached for my fork and saw how much my hands were shaking. I pulled it together and looked over my notes before asking, "Did Edward choose Aro as his mentor?"

"Yes, they actually got along well. Edward respected Aro, but the man forgot he was working with a child. He was just so inflexible."

"Did you know anything about Edward nobody else knew? Did you have some sort of relationship outside of the scope of your duties?"

Victoria misunderstood my question and gave me a disgusted look. "He was a child, don't be so sick," she said.

"I only meant did he consider you a sister?"

Victoria softened and a small smile crossed her face. "Maybe a little. I used to call him my boy. I was always looking after my boy," she said as she reminisced.

The note I found came into my mind. Alice was right; it was Victoria who wrote it. "What would you have done if anyone hurt your boy?" I asked pointedly.

She moved her eyes slowly to mine and they narrowed with suspicion. We looked at each other for a few moments and she finally answered with, "I would have notified Elizabeth immediately."

I had to fight to resist the urge to slap her across the face. She was lying to me and I couldn't figure out why. She seemed to genuinely love Edward, but she had something to do with the death of his parents and even him.

I moved past my anger and tried to make it look like I was interviewing her. "When did Edward start playing the piano?"

"Elizabeth told me he showed musicality as a toddler. He began formal lessons at the age of six. He progressed so quickly they had to keep finding more advanced teachers. They auditioned several and Edward chose Aro. Do you want to know why?" I nodded and she continued, "Because Aro was the only one who criticized his audition. He was eight years old."

"They were together for four years?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I came along for the last two. On my first day Edward came into my room and handed me a note he wrote. It was on the back of sheet music."

"What did it say?" I asked with a grin.

"He promised to keep his room clean so I wouldn't have extra work to do." Her eyes filled with tears and it tugged at my heart, too. Edward lived in filth with Tanya. Everything was so different and I was the one to blame.

We ate as I asked very random questions but my attention was on the clock. I hadn't received a text from Rose yet and I was growing worried. I also wanted to get back into the attic and see if I could hear Elizabeth. As I asked one final question my phone beeped.

"Was Elizabeth musical?"

I glanced at my phone to see Rose was out of the house and I could end this torturous lunch. But the answer caught me off guard.

"Oh yes," Victoria said, "She was an amazing singer. She had offers to perform all over the place but she would only do charity events."

I instantly wondered if Esme performed, too. I would have loved to see Elizabeth sing. It brought so much joy to Edward and I wanted to make sure she knew it. I looked at Victoria and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go now. You can finish your lunch before you go."

She stood and sat her napkin down. "I'm done," she replied.

I thanked her profusely and shook her hand before she left the room. I had the same familiar feeling move up my arm and it took a lot of control to keep from shivering. As soon as she left I called Rose.

"I'm on my way to you," she said without saying hello.

I waited anxiously and hoped she found something to move this mystery to a conclusion. It would be the perfect homecoming gift for Edward. Maybe his newfound sobriety would be strengthened if the real killer was found.

Rosalie walked into my office carrying a backpack. I gasped and said, "How much did you remove from the house?"

"Nothing, I took photos of everything." She removed a camera and handed me the digital card. I put it into my computer and began making my way through the images. I came across one with Elizabeth and Victoria together. They were both in ball gowns. Elizabeth's auburn hair was pulled onto her head and soft curls fell around her face. She was stunning, and her tight black sequined dress showed off her perfect figure.

Rose pointed at the screen and said, "Look, there are Edward and his father."

I nodded, missing her point so she clarified. "So, who took the picture?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Aro maybe?" I didn't believe it myself. Aro didn't seem like the type of man who would willingly act as a photographer. It would be beneath him. I moved to the next piece of evidence and saw several photo's of Victoria with several men. I was flashing through them when Rose yelled for me to stop.

"Look," she said. "Victoria has on a ring. It is the only photo she is wearing a ring on her left hand."

The photo wasn't very clear and you could only see a small amount of metal on her hand. I tried to expand the image but it made it more pixilated. I printed it out to show Esme and asked Rose if she found any jewelry. She rolled her eyes at me letting me know it would have been the first things she would have mentioned.

I thanked Rosalie for her work and headed off to see Esme. I showed her the picture and held my breath as she studied it. She finally shook her head and said, "I can't tell."

You would think by now I would be growing used to disappointment. I decided to head up to the attic and this time I was able to focus completely. Edward was coming home, and it gave me confidence. I felt my body turn weightless and then reached out to grasp the edge of the mirror. I imagined Elizabeth in her beautiful gown and spoke softly but clearly. "Elizabeth, I need to speak to you."

I repeated it three times before I heard a reply. "Who's there?"

"My name is Bella. I need your help to save Edward."

The voice grew louder and she said, "What is wrong with Edward?"

"He is lost without you and his life has spiraled out of control."

"He is what?" she asked. "I couldn't hear you."

My body turned to ice. I swallowed deeply and said, "What is the date?"

"September 28th," she said to my relief, until she added, "1991."

My hand dropped from the mirror and I fell onto my knees as I cried out. This was happening all over again. I was changing things and possibly killing Edward in another timeline. I wasn't sure I could take this stress anymore. Esme came into the room to find me crying. She walked over and hugged me as she held out my phone. "Someone wants you."

I put it to my ear and heard Alice talking so fast it was hard to understand her. "Bella, what did we do? Something has changed and everything is all blurry now. What did we do?"

"I made contact, but we are back at 1991. How do I fix it?" I begged in desperation.

She was silent for a moment, causing my mind to completely freak out. She finally said adamantly, "We must solve this case."

I sobbed even louder and said, "What if we do? I can't tell her John Doe is going to kill her on October 10th."

"We'll come up with some way to warn her," Alice said to calm me, but it only escalated my anxiety. What if I saved her and Edward dies, or if I save her husband and he's blamed for the murders. There were too many variables and I wanted to leave everything alone. It was selfish of me, but I wanted Edward to live and move past the pain he had endured.

I was finding it impossible to sleep and food became unnecessary. I hadn't even tried to contact Elizabeth when Esme invited me over to decorate the house for Carlisle's return. It was October first and the air was growing crisp and less humid. I was standing on a ladder as I tried to attach a welcome home sign when a limo pulled up to the gate.

"Who is this?" Esme said to herself.

I remained on the ladder as she moved toward to black car entering through the gate. A back door flew open and Carlisle emerged. Esme screamed and ran toward him. I watched as they collapsed into each other's arms and kissed passionately. Edward got out of the other side and made his way to the trunk of the limo. He was more filled out and his pale skin was replaced by a tan. His hair was now more auburn like his mothers.

I dropped the sign I was holding and climbed off the ladder. My heart was racing as Edward walked toward me. His head was down and I could tell he felt awkward. Maybe I imagined the connection between us and now he was sober it made him uncomfortable to be around me.

All I could hear was the blood pumping in and out of my ears. Each step he took seemed like slow motion as his arms swung with the bags and his legs extended to their full length. My mouth had opened so I could get more oxygen as the anticipation grew. When he reached where I stood his head rose and his green eyes held me mesmerized.

I wanted to see something in his eyes that told me he was fixed. That everything bad in his life had faded away and he was ready for the happiness I wanted for him. He smiled with shaking lips and finally said, "Hello Bella."


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Hello Bella." Two little words that could mean so much, but also mean nothing at all. I was beyond trying to decipher anything and my body reacted all on its own. My arms circled around his neck and I plastered myself to his body. The force of my attacked caused him to take a couple of steps to steady himself, but then his arms wrapped around me and he hugged me ferociously.

"It's nice to see you," he said into my hair.

I would much rather he showed me with his kisses, but for some reason he placed his hands on my hips and gently pushed me away from him. He looked back at his aunt and uncle and then said, "They might be awhile. Let's go inside."

I followed behind him and waited for him to put his bags aside before sitting across from him in the living room. "You look great," I observed.

"Thanks," he said. "I was pretty messed up before."

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," I said, and realized I was in a sweat-shirt and jeans.

"We got a better connecting flight out of Miami. Carlisle was a bit anxious," he explained with a smile. I noted he said only Carlisle's name and didn't mention himself.

I was blinking quickly to keep my tears at bay and hoping he wouldn't notice. I decided to update him on the series of articles I had been writing. "I think the tide of public opinion is beginning to turn in your favor. A lot of people remember your music and…"

"It doesn't really matter," he added before I could finish.

"Yes, it does," I said emphatically. "You are innocent and it needs to be proven."

He scooted to the edge of the sofa and clasped his hands together as he struggled with what he wanted to explain to me. He finally said, "Bella, I'm a mess. I'm not on drugs anymore, but I'm still dealing with some issues. They have nothing to do with losing my parents or giving up music."

He was looking at me with pleading eyes, begging me to understand without having to explain. I said, "I want to help."

He nodded for a second and then said, "Will you stay here with me tonight?"

I tried to remain serious since his whole demeanor was one of concern, but a smile formed anyway. The only man I knew intimately was Jake, but it never felt quite right. I had a feeling sex with Edward would be everything I had been missing out on. "Sure," I answered. He didn't look happy or relieved. In fact he seemed to grow more agitated. "Is it okay if I run home for some things?" I asked, remembering I had on a pair of underwear that was worn around the elastic.

He immediately stood like he couldn't wait for me to be going. "Certainly, and why don't I take you to dinner tonight?"

I stood uncomfortably and said, "That sounds great." He walked me to the door and I waved goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who were most likely talking about Edward in secret. I drove home feeling a bit confused. He asked me to spend the night with him, but he also acted like we were barely acquaintances. Maybe he was feeling guilty about his wife. He had the limo bring him to his aunt and uncles place, or did he? Maybe he felt he had to exit the car when he saw me waiting for him. I had no idea how to dress for dinner.

Alice called me at that moment and said, "You have to wear that simple black sheath dress. It can appear fancy or simple depending on the jewelry."

I loved that she was my friend. I trusted her taste and she had impeccable timing. "What shoes?" I asked, knowing how critical those were, too.

"Your boots… let him have some fun removing them," she giggled. I wanted to protest, but deep down I truly hoped she was right and he would be removing them. "Oh and Bella, he loves your hair, wear it down."

"How can I ever repay you?"I asked, knowing there was nothing grand enough that would do.

She only laughed in response and hung up the phone. I quickly showered, shaved my legs, straightened my hair, and dressed for the evening. I packed an overnight bag to leave in my car and then headed back to the Cullens home. My heart plummeted when I saw Tanya's car in the driveway.

I entered through the back of the house and found Esme and Carlisle hiding in the kitchen. They both looked very upset so I asked, "Did he call her?"

"No, and he is refusing to leave with her at the moment," Esme informed me in just a whisper.

I was going to make sure he didn't. I barged into the living room where they were both standing. Tanya looked at me and then pushed Edward with both hands on his chest. "Is this why you need more time?"

"Leave him alone," I yelled, wanting to protect him.

"Shut up," she screamed at me. "You're nothing but a whore begging for his attention."

"Tanya, stop it," Edward said harshly.

Tanya looked at him with wide eyes and then looked back at me. I expected more outbursts, but instead she began to laugh. She patted Edward's arm in sympathy and said, "Have a good night, honey. You know where to find me." Then she moved to stand directly in front of me. "Sorry," she offered.

"For what?" I asked.

She laughed louder and headed for the door as she said, "You'll see."

I looked at Edward's ashen face and rushed over to offer my comfort. I took his hand and pulled him to the sofa to sit. "Don't let her get to you. Let's have a nice dinner and celebrate your success."

He turned his head away and mumbled, "Success, yeah right."

"Hey," I said, and pulled his chin back toward me. "You're clean and sober. That is a huge success."

Carlisle walked into the room and looked directly at Edward. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Edward's eyes looked terrified and he quickly shook his head back and forth. Carlisle nodded toward him and said, "Son, it is only dinner. Go and have fun."

I felt like I was missing something, like he was taking me to dinner as some part of his therapy and nothing more. I stood and looked between the two men before saying, "If another time would be better…"

Edward quickly stood and took hold of my arm. "No, tonight is great. Let's go."

Carlisle smiled and patted Edward on the back when we walked by. I wasn't sure what to say or how to act. I had envisioned a night of romance, and now I felt it would be a success if we actually made it through dinner.

We took my car and drove to Navy Pier and ate at a small, candle lit table in Riva's. It was romantic and the views were spectacular. I refused to order wine even though Edward begged me to. If he was going to be sober so was I. I looked over at the small dance floor and Edward automatically stood and held out his hand for mine.

I didn't protest. I took it willingly and let him lead me to the small area in the middle of the restaurant. I melted against him as he took me into his arms. My hand moved to his neck and ran gently up into his hair. His hand moved lightly up and down my back until I was covered in goosebumps. I was tempted to scream hallelujah's when I felt his lips kiss my neck a couple of time. This was pure bliss and the anticipation was driving me crazy.

The song ended and Edward stood upright and simply walked away. He didn't even take my hand. I followed and had to rush to catch up to him. He sat down with a look of remorse or regret. "Do you want dessert?" he asked rudely without looking at me or softening his expression.

"No, I'm good," I said as my heart ached.

He paid and asked for the car to be brought around. I put my hand on his arm and asked, "Can we walk along the pier for a little while?"

With just a nod he pulled off his blazer and put it around my shoulders before walking out the door. We walked silently for several minutes and I finally stopped and refused to take another step. He didn't ask what was wrong. He only moved to the railing and let out a long sigh.

I called out to him and when he looked at me I kept his stare and walked toward him. I didn't keep my distance. I stood just inches from his body. I searched his eyes for some sort of sign to what was going on. Finally I gave him one simple command. "Kiss me."

He let his hands move to my cheeks and he licked his lips before descending onto my mouth. His kisses were perfection. His lips moved aggressively without adding too much pressure. When he began to use his tongue his hands moved through my hair and then down my back to pull me closer. My entire body was on fire and I moaned with pleasure.

His kisses got hungrier, deeper, and I was having trouble breathing. My hands moved to his butt and I pulled him tightly into me. It was then I noticed I was not affecting him like he was affecting me. I let the kissing naturally wane and then moved to the railing in confusion to look out at the dark water. He didn't speak and the tension was thick between us.

I was certain he had changed his mind about having me over and I planned to give him a way out as soon as I dropped him off. I looked at my watch without really seeing the time and said, "We better get going."

We got into the car and drove silently all the way to the Cullens home. I pulled in front of the house and turned to look at Edward. "Thank you for dinner. I'll go if you would prefer it."

He laughed oddly and turned to look out the window toward the house. "God no, I wouldn't prefer it." He sounded angry about something and only managed to confuse me more.

I shut off the engine and turned to face him in my seat. "Edward, am I pushing you too fast or something?"

His head dropped and he spoke so softly I had to strain to hear him. "You are so beautiful, and you have an amazing heart." His face turned to look at me and he said with sad eyes, "Jake should have dragged your ass home."

His comment didn't anger me, it saddened me. "I am home," I said honestly.

"I wish I could hold this moment forever. Nothing would change from this very second," he added, and his tone got even sadder, "Because in the very next moment everything is going to change."

"It will only get better," I said to assure him, but he closed his eyes and acted like my words caused him more pain.

I reached out and touched his arm and he looked at me again. "You're hands are freezing, we better go inside."

I felt we were on the brink of something, the last piece of the puzzle that would solve the big mystery I needed to decipher so he could leave Tanya. The moment was over now and we both climbed out of the car and went into the house.

The lights were off and the house was quiet. Carlisle and Esme were enjoying their own romantic evening. Edward walked toward the back room without turning on the lights. I followed behind feeling very uncomfortable. He shut the door to the room and reached out to find me standing close to him. I was suddenly lifted off my feet and placed onto a bed as his body fell over the top of me.

His movements were frantic and harsh. There was no sweet kissing or words of passion. His hands ran up by legs and pulled on my panties as his mouth attacked my chest. "Edward, wait," I called out, wanting him to slow down.

I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him lovingly. I rolled him onto his back and let my hand run slowly down the length of his body. I was on fire and filled with desire. When my hand reached his pants I opened the clasp and slid the zipper down. My hand froze and Edward quickly pushed me away.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I was grateful for the dark room so he couldn't see my expression. I was so confused and more than a little hurt. I wasn't turning him on. He held no excitement for me and I felt devastated. I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Edward remained where he was and punched his fist into the mattress.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked him.

"No," he said in frustration. "It isn't you, it's me."

Of course he would say that because he was kind. A lesser man would blame the woman but Edward was too honest for that. "I understand you're married, I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," I said. Edward obviously had stronger morals than I had. He was finding it impossible to cheat on Tanya no matter how aggressive I became.

The darkness made it easier for him to be open and he spoke clearly. "Don't you find it weird that Tanya and I have no children? That my wife doesn't care if I have you in my bed? Don't you see what's wrong with me?"

If he was trying to tell me he was impotent I totally understood. He had ravished his body with drugs and it would take time to be back to normal. "Edward, drugs are hard on the body and it takes…."

"Drugs?" he gasped. "Drugs didn't do this to me. Drugs were how I coped with it."

Now I was totally confused. I didn't know what he was saying but whatever it was sent him into tears. I stretched out next to him and pulled him into my arms. "It's okay," I said, and held him tightly. "This is enough, Edward."

"No," he sobbed. "It isn't nearly enough. I want you so badly, but I can't."

"We don't have to rush anything," I said ignorantly, causing his arms to tighten around me.

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't. But you can tell me anything. There is nothing that would change how I feel about you," I promised, but I should have waited before making such a statement.

I wasn't a naïve woman, but I wasn't sexually adventurous either. I assumed when people were attracted to each other everything would be fine. I didn't know how abuse ruined people so completely. Edward held my hair tightly in his hands like he felt I would bolt when he said the words. He finally spoke the pain filled sentence he knew he had to share.

"I've never had sex with a woman; I've only had sex with men."

I felt like everything just tilted and the room was moving. I needed Jasper here to explain things to me, but since there was only Edward he would have to do. "You're gay?" I asked.

His body tensed and he grew instantly angry. "No, I'm not gay," he demanded. "I find it all so disgusting. I hate it when they touch me."

"I…I …don't understand," I said softly, hoping to spare him pain and embarrassment but needing more of an explanation.

He tried to roll away from me but I held on tighter. I wasn't about to let him go so easily. Surely, this could all be worked out. I was willing to do anything for him. He felt my face with his fingers to find my mouth and he kissed me deeply. In that moment everything else disappeared. He hadn't used the words that gave us no hope. He was a wonderful man kissing me the way I wanted him to.

He moved from my mouth to my neck and after a couple of minutes he rose up to speak to me. "Bella, I dream of holding you in my arms and telling you how much I love you. I dream that we can be together forever and I can be the man you deserve. But it is all a dream."

"Why?" I said as I began to cry myself. "If you want me what is the problem?"

He rolled onto his back bringing my body to rest on top of his. "No Bella, don't cry. This has nothing to do with you. I'm the one who is broken."

I put my head on his damaged chest and closed my eyes. "I don't care," I said with resolve. "You're alive and that is all that matters."

We had so much more to discuss but I needed to get more information before we could talk intelligently. I stripped down into my bra and panties and Edward left on just his boxers. We held each other tightly and slept soundly with only the barest of hope for a happily ever after.

The trip back home had taken its toll on Edward and he was out cold. The next morning I climbed out of his bed and slipped on my dress before sneaking out of the room and into the kitchen. I was relieved to see Carlisle sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He looked happily surprised to see me until I poured myself a cup and sat down across from him to say, "You should have told me."

His hopeful expression fell and he nodded in agreement. "I thought maybe….." He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Can you explain it to me? I don't understand."

"It is quite common actually. Victims of sexual assault learn to believe they deserve it. When it is so pervasive, as Edward's was, the body becomes conditioned to certain stimulus."

"How does Tanya fit into this?" I asked, relieved that their marriage was a farce but also angry that she held him so captive because of his embarrassment.

"She wanted his money to feed her habit. At first she convinced him that when he was high they were able to copulate." I laughed at his phrasing because it would actually sound better if he said Tanya convinced him he fucked her. Carlisle chuckled and said, "Well, the deception didn't last. They stayed together because Edward liked having the company, and she liked having his wealth."

I thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, fine, now how do I fix him?"

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile and shrugged. "I'm not sure you can. The rapes were one thing, but the guilt from purposefully seeking out men is another."

"Wait," I gasped, "He told me he wasn't gay."

"He's not, that is why his guilt is so debilitating."

"What about Viagra or something like that?" I asked, certain I had found the cure.

"We discussed it, but to Edward it feels like manipulation, the taking away his choice yet again. Maybe if you suggested it he would be willing to try."

"Oh God," I mumbled and took a sip of the hot coffee. I was twenty-nine now and still too shy to ask the man I loved to take a pill so he could get an erection. Esme came into the room with a smile plastered across her face. I couldn't take her post coital glow so I poured some coffee for Edward and went back to his room.

When the door shut he opened his eyes and then stretched out his long arms and legs. I let my dress drop to the floor and got back into bed with him. "You can sleep longer," I said, and he nestled up next to me. "You know, I was thinking," I started.

"Yeah," he said, "Me, too."

"About what?" I asked.

"You first," he said, and kissed my collar bone. It was just the incentive I needed to bring up the delicate subject.

"Well, there are certain medications that would help you….you know, sustain…or attain…I mean…."

"Viagra?" he groaned.

"Yeah, have you tried it?"

"I have a better idea," he said, and rolled onto me. My legs wrapped around him and I liked his idea, except something was obviously missing. "There are things I can do for you." I felt my face redden and my mouth opened but nothing came out. He quickly added, "But you would have to tell me what to do, because I haven't done anything like this before."

When I had sex with Jake we would just start making out and things would progress naturally. I never had to walk a man through bringing me pleasure and I wasn't sure I could do it. I glanced nervously at the window and said, "But its light outside." Edward laughed loudly so I punched his arm. "I just mean the mood isn't right." It was my way to tell him I needed total darkness, and a lot of champagne. It gave me an idea so I said, "Why don't you come to my place tonight?"

"Are you planning on drugging me?" he joked, but I didn't find it funny. I wanted him to know he could trust me completely.

I looked into his gorgeous eyes and said, "I would never, ever take advantage of you."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me senseless. It was impossible to believe a man who could turn me to mush with just his kisses couldn't take complete control of my body. We spent most of the morning in bed and when he fell asleep again I put on my dress and headed to the attic.

I touched the mirror confidently this time and called out for Elizabeth. When I didn't hear a response I called louder, demanding her to come. I heard her call out from beyond, "Yes, I'm here."

"You are a wealthy woman but you take your safety for granted. Shouldn't Edward's safety be the most important thing to you and your husband?" I was speaking harshly because I wanted to make an impact. I wanted her thinking about nothing else but the safety of her family.

"He is very much protected," she disagreed.

"When he travels, but not at home," I pointed out. "Tell me how you assure his safety at home."

"This is a quiet community and we have a privacy gate."

"A gate several people come in and out of freely."

"Only trusted employees," she countered.

I needed to make a big impact so I leaned my mouth right up to the wood and said with an eerie voice, "I got in, didn't I?"

I heard her gasp and then the connection was broken. I hoped it would be enough to force her to put some measures into place, but I would have to wait eight days to see. The similarity between the amounts of time sent a chill through me. There was a possibility Edward would be dead again in only eight days.

I left a note for Edward to come to my place whenever he was ready and then left. I called Alice on my way home and asked her if she could see anything new. She told me everything was still fuzzy but she did see a little more clearly in regards to Edward and Tanya.

"He's going to leave her?" I asked hopefully.

"He's considering it, but he hasn't made a decision. I think he is waiting for something, some sort of sign. Did you find out what is up between them?"

"Nothing," I said, making a pun she wouldn't understand. "I'll call you later." I wasn't about to share Edward's secret with her. If she ended up seeing it I would confirm her belief, but I wouldn't tell her before she knew herself.

I stopped by the market to pick up some steaks and a bottle of champagne. It was the one thing that made me lose all my inhibitions. If Edward wanted me to talk him through being with a woman, it was going to take an awful lot of champagne.

He showed up around seven that evening. He was wearing amazing cologne and it fueled my desires for him. I pulled him into my kitchen and handed him a glass of champagne, holding up mine for a toast. "Here's to proving your innocence and teaching you about champagne," I laughed. "Remember when I told you it would be your favorite when you shared it with a woman?"

His smile fell and he turned his head, "Let's not talk about that."

I thought he was aching for his parents and I mistakenly thought I could comfort him but telling him I made contact with his mother. I took him to the sofa and downed my entire glass before saying, "I have some great news. You know how I connected with you? Well, now I've connected with your mother."

I sat there with a big ass grin on my face but he didn't join in with me. He looked irritated and said, "Stop it."

"I'm serious," I said enthusiastically. "Do you want me to give her a message from you?"

My words made him throw his glass against the wall and he yelled loudly. "I said stop it. You can lie to me, but not about my mother."

My mouth fell open and I stood to defend myself. "I've never lied to you. You said you believed me."

"No I didn't," he yelled. I was searching through my memories to find any of his words that could be construed into some sort of acceptance. "I let you and your friends fill me with lies because you said I was innocent. I didn't care why you thought it; I just liked someone on this earth saying it. I'm not high anymore so drop the act."

"You remembered me from your childhood," I pointed out.

He shook his head furiously and said, "I remembered you from a drug hallucination, that's all." He stormed out the door and I knew I lost him. He would return to Tanya and go back to everything awful in his life because it was what I had done to him.


	21. Chapter 21

21

I sat in the fading light and cried until Alice and Rose knocked on my door. They stayed up with me all night and let me cry over Edward, cuss him out, and drink most of the champagne. I felt so lost and unsure which way my future lay. After considering every option I finally settled on one thing. I would solve the murder if it ended up killing me. I had been resolved before, but now it was like a personal mission, a vendetta of sorts.

I got a whiteboard from my closet and set it up on an easel. I wrote down the details of the case line by line. Mr. and Mrs. Masen were in their bed. Mr. Masen was killed while lying on his pillow so he never saw it coming. Elizabeth woke up and struggled with the killer. I stared at the board as my mind told me there was something obvious within those details. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the events. Something finally dawned on me.

I looked at Rose and Alice and asked, "Are you sure Elizabeth didn't know the killer?"

Rose shrugged but Alice was adamant. I bit my lip for several moments and came to the one conclusion I hated to realize. I needed a couple of answers from Edward.

I called Esme and she told me Edward wasn't home. She sounded very surprised to hear he wasn't with me, so I knew exactly where he was. I drove to his penthouse and knocked loudly on the door. Tanya answered and sighed before letting me inside. Edward was sitting at a computer and appeared to be sober. I walked right up to him and said, "I need some information from you about the night of the murders."

He glared at me and said, "Why don't you ask my mother."

I sneered back and said, "Don't you remember how it works? We can't talk about things that haven't happened yet."

"I'm confused," Tanya said, trying to make sense of our conversation.

Edward ignored her, but I was filled with jealousy so I turned and said, "Just go smoke something."

She laughed and plopped down in the recliner close to where I was standing. I turned back to Edward and said, "I need one hour of your time and then I won't bother you again."

"Fine," he said, and refused to look into my eyes.

"Alone," I clarified.

Tanya huffed and got up to leave but I held out my hand to stop her. "I need to take him to the Masen Mansion."

She nodded and then added, "Have him home by morning."

Edward looked defeated and he stood and followed me out the door. We got into my car and I began driving too fast and very reckless. I finally made a sharp turn and said, "I understand if you don't want a relationship with me, but God, can't you find anyone better than her?"

"After this I'm done," he said as he stared out the side window.

I didn't know if he was talking about his marriage or helping me. "Done with what?" I asked.

"Everything," he mumbled, and turned his body away from me. It sounded so final, but I still wasn't sure what he meant.

We reached the house and I was going to knock but Edward walked right in. I headed up the stairs and he followed me. Instead of going to the attic I went to the doorway of his old room. "Okay," I began, "I want you to show me exactly how things transpired. Walk me though the details."

He arched back in a frustrated bow and then pointed where his bed used to be. "I was lying there and I heard my mother."

"How loud, show me what you heard."

He tried to repeat the noise as closely as he could and then said, "I got out of bed and stood here." I moved to where he pointed and looked across the open square.

"Go stand where you saw the figure," I instructed him. He went around to his parents' old room and stood toward the window before looking back at me. "Where was your father?" I asked. He pointed right in front of his body and my heart rate picked up with excitement. "Where was your mother?"

He pointed further away and I rushed from the room over to where he was standing. I was almost laughing from finally putting something together. "Edward, think very clearly. Show me exactly how the man was standing when you saw him….exactly."

Edward put his arms out like he was reaching for someone and bent over slightly. I grabbed onto him and asked, "Did you parents have a king sized bed?"

"Yes," he said in confusion.

"So someone would have to be extremely tall in order to wrestle with your mother while barely bent?"

Edward looked at the blank space and then looked back at me. "So?"

"Did you ever meet Felix?"

His face turned pale and he shook his head lightly back and forth. "I knew Victoria snuck him out of the house sometimes, but I never actually saw him."

I spoke very slowly and asked, "Do you know if your mother ever met him?"

Now his voice began to shake and he looked off without focusing. "No, he heard her sing but Victoria was jealous and refused to introduce them."

"She was jealous?" I asked, angry he never shared this information before.

"Not really jealous, she was just teasing with my mother."

I grabbed him by the arm and sat him in a chair in what was now Carlisle and Esme's room. "Edward listen, what if Victoria was very jealous and she wanted what your mother had, including you. In the other timeline she ended things with Felix because he killed you, but when you lived she didn't. She wouldn't stay on with the Cullens because Esme looks just like your mother. She was afraid Felix would fall for her, too." Edward looked stunned and tried to process what I was telling him. "The house wasn't broken into because Felix was here the whole night. Victoria lied about staying the night at his house and he backed up her lie. It all makes sense, Edward."

"We need proof," he said, and I could feel his emotions changing to anger. He was betrayed by the person who acted as his protector and then let him pay for it.

"We're going to get it," I said, and called Alice and asked her to get everyone together here at the Cullens. We all sat around the table to formulate a plan. Esme was more than happy to act as the bait and Rose agreed to put some pressure on Victoria. Emmett was going to listen to a wire hooked to Rose and feed her questions. I was worried the most about Edward. He worked so hard to get clean and this could push him too far. I asked Carlisle and Jasper to keep a close eye on him.

I had one last thing to do before everything was set into motion. I made me way to the attic and stood nervously in front of the mirror. I was placing all my hope in this last connection and doubted I would be able to do it. I was ready to begin when I heard and noise and turned to see Edward standing there. I couldn't do anything if he was going to doubt me.

"Can I have a few moments alone?" I asked him nicely.

He came closer to me and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I have faith in you, faith in your abilities. I honestly believe you can do what needs to be done."

I smiled and said, "So you admit you didn't hallucinate me?"

He nodded and said, "I think you're amazing. Please remember that. "

"Thank you," I said, and held open my arm for him.

Instead of coming closer he took a step away. I let my arm fall and he said, "I'll let you work."

I watched him leave the attic before I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. I touched the mirror and called out with a pleading voice for Elizabeth. I waited in silence and thought I heard a noise so I said, "I know you're there. I have to tell you something, it is very important for you to listen to me."

"I'm here," Elizabeth said softly.

"Do not trust Victoria. I know you think you have a great relationship with her, but don't trust her or her friends."

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't be able to hear me. Take every precaution you can to keep safe."

"Edward is telling me the same thing. I'm worried about him."

"Take a vacation. Just go and don't tell anyone where you're going," I suggested.

"I have a fundraiser on….."

"Elizabeth," I yelled angrily, "You MUST listen to me. Do you understand?"

"I'll speak to my husband," she said, and the connection was broken. I fell to my knees in exhaustion and did something I hadn't done in years. I said a quick prayer. I prayed Mr. Masen would be concerned enough to get his family to safety, or at the very least he would take more precautions.

There was nothing more I could do, so I tried to focus on getting evidence on Victoria and Felix. I headed downstairs and Alice was looking at the pictures taken of Edward before he died the first time. She pointed to Victoria in the background arranging the flowers. "Look at the object in her pocket. It is shaped like a ring. We were supposed to see it and know she had the ring Elizabeth was wearing."

"That's a stretch," I said, so she tapped another picture of Edward with the shadow of a water ring on the lamp table next to him. I rolled my eyes at her and looked around the room for Edward. "Where did Edward go?"

Everyone looked around in confusion. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen and called for Edward as he went from room to room. I looked at Alice and we both had the same feeling that something was terribly wrong. "Where would he go?" I asked softly.

"You don't think he would go after Felix, do you?" Emmett asked in a panic.

"No," Esme said, "I doubt he would know where to find him."

I glanced at Alice and she handed her phone to Rose. "We have to do this now. Ask Felix to meet you at club Logan, they have karaoke tonight." She turned to me and said, "Call Victoria and asked her to dinner." Finally she took Esme's hand and pulled her up the stairs. This was our one and only chance to solve the murders and save the Masen family.

The plan was fairly complicated. Rose would leave Felix waiting at Logan's and Esme would take the microphone, looking as much like Elizabeth as possible. Victoria would go to the restaurant down the street where Rose would show up instead of me. After pressing her and making her as insecure as possible about Elizabeth and Felix, they would move to Logan's and watch everything unfold. Emmett would be listening to everything in case something went wrong.

As everyone got ready I drove over to Tanya's to see if Edward was there. Something about his demeanor in the attic had me worried. I couldn't handle another mystery but I had the feeling of free-falling and I had to find out why.

Nobody would answer the door and Edward wouldn't answer his phone either. I headed home and got ready for the night. I dressed in club clothes and met up with Carlisle and Jasper. We sat at a small table in the very back of the club. It was a dark corner and we sat silently, each worried about the outcome and possible ramifications of the night.

Felix was easy to spot; he was so tall that he was obvious to follow around the room. When he passed our spot I turned to face Jasper, leaning in closely to look like we were a couple enjoying a night out. Felix never hesitated or gave me a second glance.

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink just as they began to announce the open mic for karaoke. Carlisle took a deep breath and said, "This is it, here we go."

I looked at the stage and suddenly grabbed my head in excruciating pain. I cried out and Jasper quickly put his arm around me. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

The pain left as quickly as it came. I looked at both men who seemed very worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a shooting pain in my head, but it's gone."

Carlisle pushed my drink away from its spot in front of me and said, "Perhaps it is too cold, let it warm a bit."

I nodded in agreement, but I knew it had nothing to do with the ice in my drink. I turned to listen to the first performer, but the haunting feeling wouldn't leave me. Our plan wasn't going to work, and my entire soul knew it.


	22. Chapter 22

22

We all kept a close eye on Felix and grew nervous when he began looking around the room with irritation. He finally left the bar and made his way to an empty table right in front of the stage. We all smiled at each other because it was the perfect spot for what we had planned.

Emmett and Alice were in the restaurant where Rose and Victoria were meeting. They were posing as a couple out for dinner but would be close enough if Rose got into any trouble. I was dying to know what was going on over there.

My entire body grew tense when they announced Esme's turn to sing. She used the name Elizabeth and walked onto the stage in a tight sequined dress. Her body was phenomenal since she never had any children. Her hair was pulled onto her head with ringlets falling around her face. She looked exactly like Elizabeth when she sang at charity events.

We watched for a reaction from Felix, but he hadn't looked at the stage yet. He was still canvassing the club for someone to hit on so his night wouldn't be totally wasted. Esme took the microphone and then someone from the crowd yelled, "This isn't a pageant, lady." Everyone laughed and Felix finally turned his attention to the stage.

Esme began singing a haunting rendition of Bless the Beast and the Children. It wasn't appropriate for a busy club, but it would be something Elizabeth would have sang at an event. Felix held his glass in midair and looked at Esme with sheer terror. I saw Carlisle and Jasper take a quick glance at each other. I think they expected trouble.

Felix scooted his chair out like he was going to leave but he couldn't force himself to do it. He motioned to the waitress for another drink and then downed it quickly. Esme finished her song and received a cordial applause. Her song was flawless, just not for this audience.

She walked from the stage and stood at the bar to order a drink. I expected Felix to head that way, but he remained at the table without looking in her direction. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Let's wait for Victoria to arrive," Jasper suggested.

Fifteen minutes later Rose walked into the club with Victoria. I could tell by the expression on her face she wasn't able to get anything out of her. Victoria spotted Esme and came to an abrupt halt. Nothing was working out. Felix was supposed to be talking to the woman who looked so much like Elizabeth, but he ignored her totally. Victoria finally noticed Felix and rushed to his table, leaving Rose at the bar alone. None of us moved until the two of them left together. Then we all gathered at a large table to talk about what happened.

"I didn't get shit," Rose said with frustration. "I pushed and pushed. I even accused her of secretly wanting Edward to be hurt, nothing worked."

"Maybe I'm wrong," I said sadly. But deep down I knew I wasn't. My theory was the only one that made any sense. I still couldn't figure out Aro's situation, but I knew Victoria's timeline changed all because Felix killed Edward the first time around.

"It wasn't all useless," Emmett said to make Rose feel better. "She refused to talk about anything, which shows she has something to hide."

Rose nodded angrily and then said, "Oh yeah, and she got really upset when I told her Elizabeth probably just pitied her. I got the really weird feeling that her obsession with Elizabeth was not normal. She was almost consumed with Elizabeth's life."

"Do you think Felix was sent to kill Elizabeth so Victoria could have her life?" Jasper asked.

"But Edward senior was killed first," I pointed out.

"Maybe he woke up or something?" Emmett suggested.

I wiped my face with my hands. I was so tired and so worried. I wanted to find Edward and make sure he was okay, but I had nothing I could say to bring him any peace. We all parted ways and I went home and tried to get some rest.

The following morning I made several calls to reach Edward. I didn't get an answer so I called Esme. She told me she and Carlisle were going out of town for the weekend but I was welcome to come to the attic any time I wanted. I got dressed and drove to Edward's condo. I pounded loudly on the door and Tanya eventually answered.

"I need to see Edward," I said coldly.

"I thought he was with you," she replied snidely.

"He never came home?" I asked in surprise.

She laughed hatefully and said, "I doubt he's alone, but when he is finished torturing himself he'll crawl home and take enough pills to forget it all."

I felt sick to my stomach and I looked Tanya right in the eyes and asked, "Why didn't you try to help him? You know how broken he is."

She leaned forward to speak right up in my face. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and she said, "Because I really don't care."

I shook my head, appalled at her insensitivity. She was lucky to have someone as wonderful as Edward and all she cared about was his money. She was willing to let him sink until it killed him, but I wasn't. "If you see him tell him to call me, it is about the article."

"Sure it is," she laughed, and then slammed the door in my face. I kicked angrily against the door and then stomped off.

I drove to the Cullens hoping Edward had shown up there. I let myself in with a key and looked in his room only to find it empty and the bed still made. I wandered up to the attic and looked inside. It was undisturbed and everything was still covered with sheets except for the mirror.

I let my body slide down the doorway of the attic entrance and sat there as I tried to think. This attic was becoming crucial to my life. It symbolized everything I loved and the possibility of never quite obtaining what I wanted.

I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the wood. I pictured Edward in my mind but suddenly I saw a quick flash of just his legs lying awkwardly on the floor. I opened my eyes and looked over toward the mirror. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't walk. I crawled to the row of furniture where the mirror stood and as I turned into the open pathway I saw Edward lying there in a pool of blood.

My screams echoed off the walls and rushed to him, but he was stiff and cold. I shook him desperately trying to get this all to change. Hoping he would laugh or gasp for air. I saw the gun lying close to his hand and I pushed it away. "Edward… why?" I cried as I pulled his stiff body to me. "I just found you. I would have helped you if you would have let me. Don't leave me. Wake up, please."

I held him in my arms and cried and cried and cried. My tears soaked his face, but there was nothing magical about them. He still lay there with his eyes half open and the side of his head matted with blood. When I grew too tired to cry anymore I sat against the wall and held him between my legs. My fingers ran through his hair as I stared at nothing in front of me.

I just sat there as the time ticked by. Nothing mattered anymore. If we solved the case it wouldn't change anything. My only hope to have Edward rested with Elizabeth and her ability to protect her family. I finally closed my eyes and tried to send some sort of message back in time for her to save the man I love. I wasn't even sure if it was possible, but I tried anyway.

I was pleading desperately, holding onto his dead body like it was my lifeline. I heard a voice speaking directly into my ear. "Bella, I'm here."

My eyes shot open to see nothing. I looked around the room and heard the voice again. "I have faith in you, but it had to be this way." It was Edward and he was speaking to me in the present.

I looked down at his still body and asked, "Why?"

"I can help you now. I need to be on this side to stop him. My father wouldn't agree to a vacation and my mother convinced herself she was imagining things. I have to be the one to stop this."

A loud sob burst from my chest and I collapsed onto Edward. I wasn't trying to figure out the meaning of his words. I just knew he was truly gone now and it hurt more than I could ever imagine. "I'll do anything you need," I promised.

"I need your energy. I need you to bring Alice and Rose here tomorrow night so I can use your energy to stop what is going to happen."

"Okay," I said aloud, but unable to let go of him. I kissed his stiff lips and let my tears fall freely again.

I felt a puff of air move across my hair and I knew Edward was trying to comfort me. I held him tighter until I heard a whisper in my ear. "Let it go, Bella. It isn't me any longer."

I nodded and gave him one last kiss, and then I stood and pulled the sheet from the foot of the mirror and covered his body. I didn't call anyone, because if we stopped the murders from happening Edward's body wouldn't be in the attic.

I drove to Alice's house and collapsed into Jasper's arms when he opened the door. He pulled me inside and sat me on the sofa while he got me a drink of water. I told Alice what happened and she sat with her hand over her mouth until I finished. She moved next to me and offered a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry," she said honestly.

"He wants me, you, and Rose to be at the house tomorrow night. He wants to use our energy. Why?"

Alice thought for a moment and then said, "He can't touch anything with any force without live energy. It will take a lot of focus and could even be a bit dangerous." I could tell the whole idea concerned Alice.

"Dangerous?"

"If he isn't careful he can use up all of our energy, take the life right out of us," she explained.

I didn't care if I died; at least I would be with Edward again. I had nothing to look forward to, and at the moment life wasn't too inviting. Alice reached out and took my hand before speaking very slowly. "Bella, if he stops the murders from happening, then you were never given the story by your editor, you never heard of Edward or his family, and….you and I have never met."

I stared directly into her brown eyes and said, "But Edward will be alive, right? Or does he remain dead?"

"I don't really know," she said as her forehead bunched together. "This is way beyond my abilities."

I remembered Edward saying he had faith in me and my abilities. I straightened my shoulders and said with confidence, "We have to do this regardless of the danger. If it is the only hope for the Masen family, I don't care what happens to me."

Jasper cleared his throat and looked at his fiancé as if to say he wasn't going to allow it. She smiled lovingly at him and said, "I'm going to study everything I can until tomorrow night. I promise we'll be safe."

"I'll talk to my father," I said to surprise them both. "He has abilities of his own."

"You were holding out on me," Alice said accusingly.

I couldn't lie to her anymore, nor could I lie to myself. What we wanted to pull off was going to take all the talent we could muster. If my dad could offer anything that would help I would be forever grateful he inherited the gifts he had.

"My father inherited psychic abilities from his mother. I guess it runs in the family," I said.

Alice laughed and gave me another hug. Then she stood and motioned for me to go. "We all need to find out everything we can. I'll call Rose, you go home and study and get rested. We'll meet here tomorrow afternoon."

I stood and walked to the door. Just like before, time began to move at a much faster pace. I was anxious to see if it would work, but I also dreaded the thought of losing Edward forever. I comforted myself with one thought; if he lives he never crossed paths with Tanya.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I called my father the moment I got home and told him all the new details. I could hear him writing furiously as I spoke and when I finally finished he sat quietly for a moment. Eventually he spoke and sounded very worried. I suddenly became afraid for me, Alice, and Rose.

"Honey, this will take amazing focus and enormous energy. You will see the events as they take place since Edward will be using your energy. You can't respond to anything you see or it will take his energy away. You will have to be extremely strong. I think you should give this some thought."

"I don't have any choice, dad. I held his dead body in my arms. I can't leave it like this."

When we finally hung up I decided to get some rest and read up on everything tomorrow. I took something to help me sleep since I was so distraught over Edward. I sunk into a drugged sleep, picturing Edward's dead body.

The following morning I read everything I could find on channeling energy for the dead. Some of it sounded absurd and too simple, but I did find some pretty detailed information. I gathered everything I could and went to Alice's house. Her usual jubilant mood was very subdued. I gave Rose a questioning look but she only moved her eyes away from mine.

"What's going on?" I asked. In a room full of psychics it was impossible to hide anything and it irritated me that they were trying.

Alice's eyes filled with tears and she said, "I'm going to miss you, Bella. I like being your friend."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as if trying to convince myself.

Rose reached out and touched my arm. "We hope by tomorrow morning you have no idea who we are. It will mean everything has been set right again."

"Right again?" I said with anger. "Taking away my two best friends is not setting it right again."

Alice threw her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "I know you'll find your way to Edward again, but I hope you find your way to us, too."

Rosalie joined us and we hugged each other and tried to set something permanent in our minds to remind us we needed each other. I had no idea if it would work, but I wanted to trust it would. We finally sat around the table and went over everything we had about helping spirits use our energy. Edward was going to need all we could spare, but we had to be careful not to give it all to him.

"Jasper will have us hooked up to heart monitors. If we get too weak he is going to intervene by touching our finger tips. It should be just enough of a distraction to pull back a little from Edward. Don't lose focus, but remember we have the control," Alice instructed.

When it grew dark we headed out. We left all the lights off at the Cullens home. Jasper hooked us up as we sat in a circle at the top of the stairs. I faced Edward's room, and Alice faced Mr. and Mrs. Masens room. Rose faced the staircase and then we all joined hands. It took several minutes for us to meld our minds together so we could communicate but I was certain it had most likely been hours.

"Try to reach Edward," Alice said telepathically.

I took a deep cleansing breath and the called out in my mind. "Edward, we are ready for you."

It was an odd sensation. I could feel his presence, the size of his body and the dimensions of his form, but I couldn't actually see him. "Bella," he said softly in my ear, but the others could hear him, too. "Aro is here to help." I smiled with joy knowing he was with the man he admired so much.

"You'll have to use our energy one at a time," Rose said firmly in her mind. "We can't focus on two people."

"He's only here if I need him," Edward said in a soothing tone.

The sound of his voice was making my heart rate rise and I felt Jasper gently touch my finger. I focused on my breathing and tried to calm down. I could hear a soft chuckle from Edward and my heart took off speeding again. Alice squeezed my hand and then let her own mind overpower mine. We all entered Edward's spirit as we relinquished control of our bodies to him.

It was as if we were seeing from his eyes and not our own. He walked to his bedroom and looked down at the young boy fast asleep. I had to focus very hard to keep from reacting. Next he went to his parents' room and looked at how they rested in each other's arms. I now understood how one could not be killed without waking the other.

He left the upstairs and walked to Victoria's room. We watched without her knowing as she argued with Felix. A large ax was leaning against the wall and he was wearing gloves and a rain poncho. "Don't hurt my boy, do you understand."

"He's taken everything from me," Felix said through clenched teeth.

"He took nothing. Aro abandoned his bastard child, not Edward. Don't blame him for your father's mistakes."

I tried to remain calm and I could feel Edward lose focus for a moment. He began pulling more energy from us in order to stay steady. Alice pulled us all back and I felt the energy drain level off. I never put Aro together with Felix and now I knew why. The man got someone pregnant and went on with his life. I just lost all respect for Aro.

Felix stopped his pacing and looked at Victoria. "We can get more money if we do this differently."

"No," she said angrily. "You just want time with Elizabeth."

"Not that again," he groaned.

"Only take the ring, it is worth millions and even if we sale it for half the value it will be worth it."

The huge man picked up the ax and I could feel Edward begin to drain our energy again. We all moved with his mind to the stairs where he stood protectively. Felix began to climb and Edward pushed him forcefully. The man tumbled backwards to the previous step. He looked down at his feet as we all tried to give more of our energy to add to his strength.

Felix searched for whatever he stumbled on and then moved upward again. This time Edward pulled the ax from his hand, sending it crashing into the wall. Felix froze in shock and looked up the stairs for any movement or sign someone heard the noise. "Calm down," he chastised himself. At least he didn't find murdering people an easy task. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and then bent down to pick up the ax.

Edward used a lot of force this time to kick him right in the chest. Felix lost his balance and fell to the marble floor below. Edward held his ground, waiting for him to climb back up, but just then the young version of Edward walked out of his room and turned on a light. I lost my focus and the spirit of Edward began to lose strength. "Bella," Alice yelled, but my eyes were trained on the terrified child in front of me.

He looked at the staircase and then ran into his parents' room. I tried to call out for him to hide, but I wasn't really there. I could hear Edward in my mind telling me he had faith in me so I pulled all my attention back to his spirit. Felix had made it past him now and Edward rushed up toward his parents' room.

Edward senior was sitting up in the bed as Elizabeth tried to comfort her terrified child. Felix ran into the room and just as he raised the ax to swing Edward grabbed it and held on tightly. Elizabeth was screaming as Mr. Masen was trying to untangle himself from the sheets so he could get out of bed to fight the intruder.

I jumped up from where I was sitting but Rose and Alice held onto me tightly to keep me connected to them. I tried to focus completely on Edward as he used all of our strength to hold onto the ax. I was screaming in my mind for his success but Felix was gaining more and more strength to fight us. Just as Edward was about to lose the battle, a dark figure rushed past us. He was draining us so completely I felt my entire body turning numb. The ax suddenly swung forward like a slingshot and hit Felix in the back of his own head.

I couldn't control my numb body and I fell backward. I rolled and rolled down the long staircase as everything swirled around me. I finally came to a crashing halt at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't feel any pain just yet. I felt like I was swimming through molasses. Nothing felt real or familiar as I struggled to take back my own mind and body. I finally opened my eyes to see others staring down at me.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Did I fall?" I asked, and tried to sit up.

"Stay still. Jake, get an ice pack for the bump on her forehead."

I saw Jake run to the kitchen of my parents' home and looked into the concerned eyes of my mother and father. "I think I fainted," I said, before touching my sore head.

"I hope that doesn't bruise for the wedding," Renee said sadly.

Jake ran back into the room with the icepack and placed it on my swelling temple. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

"My knee, I think I twisted it," I said as I cringed in pain.

He picked me up in one full motion and carried me up the stairs to place me on my bed. I looked at my wedding dress lying on a chair and felt my body turn cold. I pulled a blanket over my body and closed my eyes. My mother sat next to me and felt my head for a fever. "You've been running yourself ragged preparing for the wedding. You need to rest more."

I nodded in agreement and promised to stay in bed. Jake gave me a quick kiss and followed my mother out of the room. My father stayed and gave me an odd look. I was not one to watch what I was doing or coordinated enough to keep from falling, so I'm sure he was disappointed in me yet again. I turned away from his prying eyes and heard him leave the room.

My knee was killing me and Jake came back into my room with some aspirin. He gave me two and then knelt at my bed with my hand in his. "Why don't we forget all this wedding stuff and just elope," he suggested.

It sounded like a great idea to me and would certainly spare Charlie from walking his clumsy daughter down the aisle. "I'll think about it," I said.

Jake smiled at the possibility and I tried not to dampen his happiness. I had finally given into his request to come back home and marry him. I never found what I was looking for in Chicago, and decided an all consuming love didn't exist. I didn't find it in a job and I didn't find it with a man. Jake was good to me and well respected in the community. I could do a lot worse. I adjusted the icepack and felt pain shoot up my scalp. I certainly didn't want to look like a bride who had been beaten before her wedding. Maybe eloping would be the right thing to do.

Jake left and I eventually drifted off to sleep. I kept seeing green eyes in my dreams. I had no idea who they belonged to, but they haunted me for some reason. The dream continued for three days. I began calling the man George so when my mother asked why I looked so tired I would tell her George kept me awake again.

I was resting in my room with my knee elevated and more ice on my now black eye when my father walked into my room with a distraught look on his face. He had a manila envelope in his hand and a small paper notebook. He pulled up a chair to my bed and looked at me with almost fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded without verbally answering me and held out the notebook for me. "Bella, we need to have a talk."

I swallowed nervously and opened the notebook to find my father's hand writing. The pages were dated and I began to read what appeared to be a story about a young boy who died. "Are you writing a book?" I asked him.

"No dear. I have no memory of writing this. But I found it in my office along with this note."

He handed me a piece of paper that said, "Charlie, make Bella read this. These events are true and she needs to know the truth or she'll end up with the wrong life."

I was confused and a bit scared. My father took a deep breath and looked as if the words he was going to use were going to be painful. He began to speak. "Honey, my family has a special gift….."


	24. Chapter 24

24

I didn't know what to think anymore. I listened to my father tell me he was psychic and according to the story in the notebook I was too. I had made this horrible journey with a boy named Edward, but I had no memory of him at all. I stared at the pictures my father found on the web and saw the familiar green eyes that haunted me.

Did I really save him from death just to ruin his life so badly he killed himself? I wasn't sure I wanted to see him in the flesh. What if he remembered and hated me for it? But something in his face pulled me in and I felt compelled to reach out to him.

I looked him up myself and found he was giving a concert in Seattle two days before my wedding. The thought made me nauseous and I worried what it would do to my plans, but if I really loved this man I couldn't walk down the aisle with Jake. Was it fair to leave Jake in the dark? I wasn't sure what to do.

I decided to tell Jake we could elope when my eye was back to normal. My mother took it the hardest, but my father looked a bit relieved. I wasn't sure if it had more to do with walking me down the aisle or possibly missing out on my one true love.

We spent a full day calling everyone and letting them know the ceremony was postponed. They all wanted details and the fall down the stairs was the perfect excuse. My black eye turned to an ugly purple and was now taking on a yellowish tint. When I arrived in Seattle I decided to have my makeup done so a professional could try to fix it the best she could.

I wore a tight dark blue gown to the performance and tried to look like someone who appreciated classical music instead of a crazy woman seeing if her soul mate remembered her. I entered the venue with my heart beating wildly. I walked to my seat on the left side of the stage and sat down so my shaking wasn't so obvious. There was a soft buzz of conversation until the house lights dimmed and everyone took a seat.

The curtain rose and a man came out to welcome everyone. He had dark features and wore a tux with a long suit coat. His hair was slicked back and he spoke with an Italian accent. When he introduced Edward the crowd clapped as he made his way on stage and continued until he sat at the piano.

He was so handsome. His long body and wide shoulders were made for a tuxedo and his hair looked wild and styled at the same time. His jaw was prominent, but not from being too thin and his eyes were compelling even from a distance.

He smiled playfully at the audience and it was enough to make the ladies swoon. His hands finally moved to the keys and his music filled the concert hall with heavenly tunes. It was inspirational and touching and I often found myself in tears at the thought of this man being dead or living a horrible existence.

The time passed much too quickly. I could have listened to him play all night. He stood and bowed to a standing ovation and then moved to the right of the stage to bow again. He made his way to the left and as his body lowered his eyes locked onto mine. I felt a jolt run through me and I had to gasp for air as I whispered, "George." He looked surprised about something and his eyes widened before becoming very flustered.

He gave a quick wave to the crowd and as he exited the stage he looked back at me. I smiled unknowingly and he smiled in return. The auditorium began to filter out through the aisles and I sat to wait for the crowd to grow thinner. A young man with an ushers jacked approached me and asked, "Miss, would you like to meet Mr. Masen?"

"Is it allowed?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

The boy nodded and said, "He's asking for you."

I followed the kid behind the stage and began to worry about Edward doing this often. What if he caught the eye of some woman at every performance and simply called them back stage for his own pleasure. I realized I had on my engagement ring and quickly removed it and tried to hide it in the bodice of my dress. The boy stopped at a door and knocked softly. It opened and the Italian gentleman was standing in front of me.

"Mr. Masen requested the lady," the boy said, to make it sound so much worse.

The man looked at me without anything welcoming and finally nodded slightly. I was left inside the room with him and the door shut quickly behind me. "I'm Aro Volturi," he said, and pointed at a chair.

I sat because my knees were knocking so badly. He walked to a small table and poured me a glass of champagne. I took it willingly and then quickly took a big sip. It was then another door opened and Edward walked in wearing just his tuxedo pants and white shirt. The coat and tie were gone.

I stood and reached my arm out to shake his hand when my shoe caught on my dress and I stumbled, dumping my glass of champagne right down the front of him. "Oh God," I yelled. "I am so sorry."

He laughed with an infectious giggle that soon had me laughing too. He looked at Aro and stuck out his bottom lip as if to pout and said, "The lady hates my music."

"No," I gasped, "It's beautiful, and wonderful, and amazing, and….."

Edward held up his hands to stop my babbling and said, "Please, you'll give me a big head."

I smiled and looked awkwardly down at my empty glass as the tension in the room thickened. "Aro, I think I'll take Miss…." He looked at me for help so I gave him my name, "Miss Bella Swan to dinner. You don't mind dining alone do you?"

The older man looked a bit angry and finally turned and left the room. "I don't want to cause you any problems," I said quickly.

Edward laughed and said, "We dine together much too often. It will do him some good to branch out a little."

He glanced at my gown and then at his ruined shirt. "If you would be more comfortable we could change into leisure clothes."

"Yes, thank you," I said in relief. "I'm at the Wynn down the street."

"Perfect," he said, using a smile that melted my heart. "I'll give you half an hour and then have my driver pick you up."

I smiled and walked toward the door until he called out, "Bella." I turned to see him smiling at me and he said, "You look stunning in that dress. I want to kick myself for suggesting we change."

I could feel my face redden and I tugged on the tight material. "This really isn't me at all," I said honestly. "I'm happy to change."

"I'll see you soon," he said, and I left the room. I flew from the concert hall and out to make car to make the quick trip to the hotel. I dug through my suitcase for something presentable and finally settled with some skinny jeans and a little jacket over a t-shirt. It wasn't fashionable, but it was really me.

Forty-five minutes later I got a call to my room asking me to come to the valet area. I touched up my eye make-up hoping the darkness would keep him from seeing the bruise up close. Then I rushed to the lobby to find Edward waiting with some flowers. He had on black jeans that looked like they had been pressed and a long sleeve shirt open over a tee. I didn't think it would be possible, but he looked even better than in his tux.

He smiled and held out to flowers for me to take. "Thank you," I said, and then smelled the beautiful aroma. He led me to a town car where a driver waited.

After pulling from the parking area he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry to be so late, but I was making some arrangements. Do you like pizza?"

"Sure," I said honestly, but I did worry a bit about eating with my fingers.

He put his arm over the back of the seat and turned to look directly at me. "Okay, now for the difficult question. Who gave you the shiner?"

I let my head fall with embarrassment and shook it back and forth. "I really hoped you wouldn't notice," I said without answering him.

He used one finger to lift my chin and bring my face up to look at him. He smiled and I melted as I looked into his green eyes. I knew for certain those eyes were what I had been searching for all my life. He leaned his forehead closer to mine and said, "I want to memorize your entire face, of course I would notice. What happened?"

My voice was barely a whisper when I said, "I fell down the stairs."

He looked at me as if searching for something. He stared at my eyes, trying to see beyond them into my soul. I couldn't force myself to look away either. We were spellbound in each other and I felt the urge to have my hands all over him.

Luckily, the driver pulled up to a dock and shut off the car. I turned to see where we were and only a large boat was in the area. "I've arranged for dinner here. I don't want to miss a word you say," he smiled. In any other circumstances I would have run as fast as I could. The man was smooth, too smooth. Being alone with a virtual stranger after barely meeting was presumptuous of him, but I didn't feel any fear or revulsion toward him.

We got onto the boat and went below to find a beautiful dining room with a table set with candles and champagne chilling. I cautioned myself to be careful with the drink, since it was my one weakness. He pulled out a chair and I sat before he raised the silver dome shaped lid to reveal a delicious looking pizza.

"It smells wonderful," I said, as he put a slice on my plate.

He then poured the champagne and held up his glass for a toast. I quickly raised mine in the air and waited for him to speak. He was quiet as he struggled with what to say. He finally shook his head in frustration and admitted, "I don't know what to say. I have all these words waiting to pour out of me, but I'm afraid they would send you right into the ocean to swim away from me."

I touched my glass to his and smiled genuinely, "That was perfect."

We began to eat the pizza and everything was going so well. We conversed easily and laughed as we teased each other. The night was going so perfectly that Jake hadn't even entered my mind. Edward talked about his busy schedule and how much time he spent on the road. "Do you have a home?" I asked warily.

"Yes, I live in Chicago. I don't know why I bother owning a residence; I guess I hope to fill it with kids someday."

"And your family?" I pressed, hoping he would give me some sort of information about their well-being.

"I'm an only child; my parents live in Oak Park."

I breathed a sigh of relief to know they were all alive and nothing happened when I tried to fix things. My father didn't know the outcome of the final try, but I could rest easily now.

He wiped his hands on a cloth napkin and then said, "Okay Isabella, tell me the truth, do you have a man in your life?"

My body turned numb and not from the question. He called me Isabella and at no point tonight did I tell him that was my real name. He was oblivious to what he said but my mouth opened and nothing came out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You look pale."

I looked at him deeply, not just into his captivating eyes but at his entire face, and saw an expression of holding back. I could feel he was trying to rein something in and keep it contained. It was taking a lot of effort for him to do it.

My hands began to shake a bit and my mouth went dry. I finally said, "You remember, don't you?"

He didn't need to answer because I already knew. It wasn't a coincidence he showed up in Seattle the week of my wedding, a week after the anniversary of the murders. He waited twenty-one years to inadvertently run into me.

He let his head fall for a moment and then stood and slowly pulled up his shirt. A small tattoo was over his heart in the shape of a piano keyboard with one word winding down the length of it, BELLA.


	25. Chapter 25

25

He expected me to run from the place in fear, or make an excuse for a quick exit. He felt defeated and I knew it because I could feel his emotions. I pushed my chair back and stood. He looked at me with sadness and prepared to say goodbye, but I shocked him by throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him to my mouth.

I kissed him desperately and he met me with the same emotion. It was the only thing that made sense to me in the whole situation. Kissing Edward was as natural as breathing. He bent in order to take hold of my legs and pulled me up so I could wrap them around him. We were both panting and trying to find satisfaction in getting closer and closer.

He walked forward and we collapsed on a sofa that wound around the entire room. Edward grabbed the cushions on the back and tossed them to the floor giving us more room. I pulled on his shirt and when he reached back and dragged it from his body my eyes caught the tattoo again. I placed my fingers on it and could feel his heart beating underneath them.

"It beats because of you," he said tenderly.

My eyes rose to look into his. I had no words for what I was feeling but I knew he was my eternity. The thought of being away from him for one moment was torturous. He put his forearms next to my head and stared down at me. "I'll tell you everything," he promised.

I knew enough about our story to find the strength to wait. I was done waiting to love him, so I shook my head and said, "Later." Then I pulled him to my mouth again and completely let go.

My shirt was on a chair, my jeans on the floor, and my bra and panties were on the back of the sofa. Our legs were tangled together as my head rested on his chest. He held my head with his hand and kept kissing my hair as he repeated lovely words to me.

"That was like music," I said, and turned to kiss his chest.

He smiled widely and said, "Yes, music comes from the soul. My soul has never been happier."

I prayed what he was saying was true. From what I read I had doomed him to a horrible life and I wondered if he remembered any of it. I tighten my hold on him and said, "Edward, I'm sorry I failed you."

"No, Bella, you never failed me. You helped me find my soul and save my family."

"Do you remember….everything?"

"Yes," he said, and my heart plummeted. "But it is like reading a story in a book. They are not memories I feel attached to."

"That's how I feel," I said since he found the perfect way to phrase it. "But with you it feels like my heart already knows you."

He pulled me up his body so we were face to face and kissed the tip of my nose. "I already know your face, your heart, and your body. And I feel confident enough to ask you to come with me for the rest of this tour and then back to Chicago."

"Oh God," I mumbled, knowing I had to tell him about Jake now. I had no intentions of returning to him, but I had to explain to Jake I was leaving him, and I had to tell Edward about it.

I tried to climb off his body but he held me firmly. "No stay. I waited so long for this."

I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at him and then suddenly let it shoot back up. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean I've loved you since I was twelve. I've waited for this day so I could love you completely."

"But you've had sex before, right?" He looked a little embarrassed so I added, "I mean, I would never expect you to be loyal to someone you haven't even met yet. That would be ridiculous."

His expression changed to hurt and turned his head to mumble, "It's not ridiculous."

I laughed but he didn't join in with me. I pushed up onto my arms to really look at him. "Edward, you were not a virgin, no way. A virgin does not do what you just did."

His shoulders straightened a bit and he felt a sense of pride as he asked, "Did what?"

"Did what?" I gasped, "Are you kidding me? You turned me into mush and that thing with your hands, oh my God."

Now he smiled fully and said, "You liked that?"

"Yeah, I liked that," I grinned. "You waited for me?" I asked to make sure I understood what he was telling me.

He nodded his head up and down and I leaned in to kiss him. I was totally consumed by him. He instantly became an obsession I couldn't do without. When we began to get out of hand again he whispered against my skin, "Let's go to my room."

I didn't want to stop what was happening so I ignored his offer and kept kissing him. He finally rolled me over and stood before holding out his hand. I took it and stood, ready to gather my things. I was shocked when he led me down the hallway to a room on the boat. I pulled back on his arm and said, "Wait, this is your boat?"

"Oh, did I leave that part out?" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, kind of," I said as I shook my head.

He pulled me to the beautiful onyx bed and held me tightly to his body as he explained, "I knew I had to wait for this date so I wouldn't mess up my own timeline, but I made some pretty big plans."

"Like?" I pressed, wondering exactly what he planned.

"My next performance is in Portland, then San Francisco, then San Diego. I want you to come with me. We'll be alone on the boat and have all the time we want to get better acquainted."

It sounded wonderful, but I couldn't simply sail away with him. I had to end things with Jake and return wedding gifts. I had to cancel things I had put on hold and explain everything to my parents. I looked at Edward and said, "I was supposed to get married on Friday."

His emotions were all over the place. He was angry, terrified, and relieved all at the same time. I tried to settle him with my words, but they didn't have much of an impact. "I knew I was missing something in my life, but I didn't know it was you. I didn't know, Edward."

"So…." he said hesitantly. "Are you going through with the wedding?"

I smiled at his silly questions and gave him a deep kiss before saying, "No, I'm not."

"How long do you need?" he asked.

I thought about everything I needed to do and said, "A week, I guess." He groaned and tightened his hold on me. So I quickly said, "Maybe only four days.

"Okay, I'll sail to Portland and after the performance I'll come back for you. I have some friends who are going to join me there. I'll bring them along."

I hated the sound of others being on the boat. I wanted Edward all to myself. But these friends must be important to him, so I nodded in agreement. We spent the entire night talking and making love. It was magical but it made the morning so much more difficult. How could I possibly say goodbye? It was going to break my heart.

We pulled up to my hotel and Edward held my hand tightly. "I'll call you every day," he promised.

"I'll see you in Port Angeles on Sunday," I said sadly.

Neither one of us moved. I looked into his eyes to see so much love it almost sent me into tears. I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him fiercely. When I finally pulled away he put his hand on my neck to hold me in place and said, "Bella, I love you. Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes, Edward. And I love you, too."

He smiled and opened the door to let me out. I stood on the sidewalk and watched the car drive away. It was taking my heart with it and I felt empty and lonely. As I drove back to Forks I practiced what I was going to say to my parents and to Jake. I wanted it to be a painless as possible, but I knew it was going to break his heart.

I had planned to be gone another day so neither one of them would be expecting me. I drove home to find the place empty. I showered and got dressed and headed over to Jake's house. It was late afternoon and I was relieved to see his vehicle in the driveway.

It felt awful to use my key, like I was intruding on what was supposed to be my own home soon. I came into the kitchen and found someone standing at the refrigerator. I froze as Leah turned to see me. She was wearing one of Jake's shirts and nothing else. Her eyes widened and she quickly called out for Jake.

I stood there stupidly until he walked into the kitchen in just his boxers. He saw me and instantly let his head drop in shame. I could have easily thrown a huge fit and stomped out of the house, but I had come to end it with him, so I couldn't be hypocritical.

"Jake, we are obviously over, but I want you to be happy. If she makes you happy I'm glad."

"Bella, stop it," he said pleadingly. "This is just pre-wedding nerves."

I shook my head and kept all my anger contained. "No Jake, this is proof we never belonged together. We tried our best to make it work, but it's time to quit." He moved to come closer and I held out my hand to stop him. "I came today to tell you I've met a man who makes me happy. I'm going back to Chicago, so this is for the best."

His contrite attitude changed to one of anger so I simply turned and walked out the door. I knew he wouldn't follow in his boxers but I also knew he would most likely show up at my parents' house later. I stopped to get some boxes and headed home to get my things in order. I wasn't taking anything with me right now, but I wanted it ready to go as soon as I was ready to move.

I also began gathering wedding gifts to return. I was making labels when my parents finally returned to the house. My mother looked shocked to see me home and boxing up stuff, but my father seemed to understand.

"Bella, are you going through with the wedding? We told everyone it was postponed."

"No, I'm not," I admitted. "Actually the wedding is off for good. I saw Jake earlier today."

I could have told her about Leah, and there were probably many others I knew nothing about. Instead I told her about Edward. She was worried and thought I had lost my mind. She pointed out I just met the man and knew nothing about him. I looked at my father and he smiled lovingly at me. "Renee, Bella is a woman; she knows what her heart wants."

My mother looked a bit stunned that my father would be the one to stand up for me. She looked at him with surprise, but I didn't. I saw my father in a whole new light. He was my confidant and my protector. He would help me to figure out the gift he had passed to me. I rushed from where I stood and fell into his living arms. "I love you, Daddy," I said for the first time in my life.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Four days and seven hours later Edward's captain pulled his large vessel up to the dock. Several people were on board but my eyes were trained on Edward only. I ran to him as he stepped off the boat and he caught me in his arms and twirled me in several circles.

When he finally set me on my feet and looked into my eyes I said, "Kiss me quickly or I'm going to just die." He laughed and connected his lips to mine. It was all so melodramatic but it was how I felt without him.

We were kissing passionately when someone yelled for us to get a room. I pulled away and saw a large muscular man with a big grin staring at me. "Who's that?" I asked, feeling a bit intimidated by his size.

"He's my bodyguard and friend, Emmett McCarty," Edward explained.

I looked up at him and felt a coldness run through me. "Are you in danger?"

He smiled coyly and shook his head. "No, but don't tell Emmett, I like his company."

I looked back at my dad's car and pulled Edward with me. "Come meet my folks." I usually cringed when I had to introduce my father. It was always an uneasy situation to introduce people to a man in uniform. But today I did it proudly. I wished he would have told me about the gift earlier so we could have bonded when I was younger, but I was happy with how things were now. My mother pulled me aside and whispered, "Bella, he is so handsome."

I looked over at Edward conversing with my father and replied, "Yes, he is."

We loaded my things onto the boat and Edward introduced me to Emmett. He had deep dimples that made his size seem less gargantuan. He smacked Edward on the back and gave him a wink before taking my bags down below.

"I get to stay in your room, right?" I asked, like a lovesick puppy.

He pulled me into his arms and said, "Forever."

More people came up from below and I nervously held tightly to Edward. A small girl with short dark hair ran up and physically pulled me out of his arms. "Bella, my name is Alice." I recognized the name from my father's essay. "It is so great to finally meet you."

The only woman, a gorgeous blonde with legs that went on forever, looked me up and down. "I don't remember her," she said rudely.

Edward pulled me from Alice and back against his side and said, "It doesn't matter, because I do." I smiled up at his wonderful face and he said, "This is Rosalie, Emmett's wife. And this is Dr. Whitlock, my personal therapist."

I nodded at the man and then looked at Edward with concern. Was he still dealing with the results of my failed attempts? He smiled down at me and whispered, "I'll explain it all later."

"Call me Jasper," the man said and shook my hand. "As a welcome gift we are leaving for a few hours to shop and let you get settled."

I knew they didn't care one bit if I got settled. They were giving Edward and I alone time. I really liked these people and looked forward to getting to know them better. We said goodbye to them after Alice and Rosalie asked me several questions about my size and favorite colors.

The moment they stepped onto the dock Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his cabin. He had to move a keyboard from his bed and said, "You never saw this."

"What, a pianist using a piano?" I laughed.

"I'm contractually obligated to only play Steinways, but it isn't plausible on a boat."

I realized there was so much about Edward's life I knew nothing about, but I looked forward to learning every single detail. He came to where I stood and held my face tenderly in his hands. I stared into his eyes and felt so connected to him that he was my source of oxygen. "I missed you," I told him honestly.

"We'll never be apart again," he said as if making a vow.

I moved onto my toes so I could easily reach his mouth. I thought I could feel him shaking so I held him tighter. When I was certain he was shaking I pulled back to see if there was something he needed to tell me. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. I began to really panic. He had so many reasons to keep me out of his life, and maybe he was beginning to have second thoughts. He shook his head slowly and then said, "God Bella, there were so many variables that could have ended us. I just have a hard time believing this is real and you're here."

I smiled and knelt in front of him. I wanted him to understand how certain I was of him in such a short amount of time. I could never leave him, because this was what real love was supposed to feel like. "Edward, I hate that you waited so long for me, but as of this moment I'm all yours. Thank you for waiting."

My arms slid up his thighs and around his body as I lay my head on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke softly. "I want to give you the world. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."

"You make me happy by simply breathing," I said honestly. "I love you."

"Show me," he said, and I sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. He watched me with fascination as I removed it from his body and placed it on a chair. I then removed my jeans as he continued to watch. I walked back to the bed and straddled his lap as he moaned appreciatively.

It was a good thing the others had left the boat, because we were not quiet or inhibited in any way. We gave in totally to each other and our need. Everything was so different with Edward, even my confidence and ability to find pleasure from a man. I couldn't imagine any other man eliciting from me what Edward did. I wasn't embarrassed or shy; I gave and gave as he did the same.

When we collapsed in total exhaustion Edward gave a quick chuckle, then he began to laugh, and it grew into full blow hysterics. It was infectious and it made me laugh, too. I had no idea why we were laughing, or where the energy came from to do it, but we laughed until our stomachs began to hurt.

A loud knock sounded on the door and someone yelled, "If you're laughing you're not doing it right."

"Shut up," Edward yelled, and then added, "Tell the captain to head out."

Soon I could feel the boat moving and I remained in Edward's arms as we welcomed the gentle rocking. My eyes were closed and so were his when another knock came to the door. "Come on, Edward," Alice complained, "We want some time with her, too."

Edward smiled and said softly to me, "You're in demand."

"This is the only place I want to be," I told him, dreading having to leave his bed.

He let out a sigh and pointed out, "If we don't come out they will be bugging us all night. Why don't you talk to the girls while the guys make dinner?"

He was too good to be true, first waiting to sleep only with me and now offering to make the meal. I didn't know how I got so lucky. "I'll let you out of my sight only until dinner," I bargained. He gave me a quick kiss and we got dressed.

I found Alice and Rosalie waiting for me on the deck. The night was growing cold so Edward got me a jacket. We sat and drank wine while the guys prepared the meal. "Did Edward tell you we are psychic too?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I admitted, "But I have no memory of having any gift."

"We'll help you develop it more," Rose chimed in.

"How did you meet Edward?" I asked, dying to know how he managed his way into their lives.

Alice sat forward, obviously excited to tell the story. "He contacted Emmett first and hired him as a bodyguard. Emmett used to be a Chicago cop. Then he asked him who he could see to help him deal with the pressure of his schedule. Emmett sent him to his best friend, Jasper. We all became friends."

I nodded in understanding but then Rosalie added, "We tried everything to set him up with women. I began to wonder if he was gay. So he finally told us about you." She leaned in closer and said softly, "We kind of thought you were just a make believe girlfriend."

I laughed at the thought and Alice grew more serious and said, "I guess we were great friends... before. I'm glad you're back, Bella."

We all grew teary eyed and hugged each other tightly. I knew she was right; everything I was experiencing seemed to be feeling right. I was happier than I had ever been. Rosalie reached under her seat and pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to Alice. Alice bounced in her seat and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt with the words, ILEA INVESTIGATIONS. I stared without comprehension.

Alice pointed at the word and said, "See, we all have an a, e, i, and L in our names. We do paranormal investigations and we want you to join us."

I laughed, thinking she was joking but they didn't laugh with me. They just stared as if waiting for an answer. "I know nothing about the paranormal," I said stupidly.

Rosalie pointed at the galley below and said, "Oh really? Who brought him back from the dead?"

"But I don't remember," I argued.

Alice gave a wave of her hand to dismiss me as if that meant nothing. "We'll teach you everything you need to learn."

And just that easy I became part of their business. The boat adventure ended after three weeks and we all flew home to Chicago. By that time Alice and Rose were my besties and Edward continued to thrill and excite me with only a glance.

I was anxious to see where we would be living and also nervous about seeing the Masen's house that had been so central to making contact with him. He drove to a gorgeous brownstone with steep steps and ornate stained glass around the door and above the windows. He let the driver get the bags and lifted me off my feet to carry me inside.

I looked around at the ornate detail. It was like stepping back into time with the rich colors and large wood furniture. It was very classic but also very homey and comfortable. "It's beautiful," I gaped.

"Do you like it?" he asked happily.

"I love it, where's the bedroom?" I smiled, and he quickly headed up the stairs. He finally set me onto my feet and I looked at the enormous bedroom. A grand piano graced one corner and I saw a large full length mirror in another. I was terrified of the thing and looked at Edward, "Is that it?"

He nodded and took my hand to walk me to the mirror. I stared at it as Edward moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hand rose hesitantly to touch the shiny oak side. Once I made contact the image in the mirror grew foggy. I had to look closely to see Edward standing behind me and a little boy at my side with two little girls at my feet. I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth.

I didn't need anyone to tell me it was my family I was seeing. I would have a son and two daughters, but most importantly Edward and I still had the expressions of lovers.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "What do you see?"

I smiled as my eyes filled with tears and said, "I see reflections of us."


	27. Chapter 27

27. Epilogue

My life turned out the way I expected. I had a son and two daughters. Alice and Jasper had two girls and Rose and Emmett had one son and one daughter. We all settled into a very mundane life in a large dangerous city.

I was carrying a load of folded clothes to put away and came around the corner to find my son with his ear against the music room door. I knew he hated to hear Aro being so strict with his father. He never could understand the relationship between the two men.

"Charles Edward, are you listening again?" I said to catch his attention.

He moved away from the door and looked at me with sad eyes, "I don't know why Mr. Volturi has to be so mean to daddy."

I gave him a flip of my head so he would follow me into his sister's room so I could put the clothes down. I pulled him into my arms and said, "Honey, daddy and Aro love each other very much."

"Then why is he mean?" Charlie complained.

Allison came walking into the room and rolled her eyes at her sensitive brother. "If you don't like it, stop listening."

"I was waiting for my lesson," Charlie pointed out.

"Daddy will call you when he is ready," Allison said, refusing to accept her brother's excuse.

"Okay, stop arguing," I insisted, and began putting the clothes away.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Edward looking at me. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

In true Allison fashion she spoke up to answer instead of letting me. "Charlie was listening at the door again. He thinks Mr. Volturi is mean."

Edward glanced back down the hallway and then leaned in and whispered, "He is mean."

"You should fire him," Charlie said adamantly.

Edward laughed and came into the room fully and sat on the bed to talk to his son. "You know how mommy makes you brush your teeth and eat your vegetables because she loves you? Well, when Aro yells it is how I know he loves me."

I turned and put my hands on my hips. I didn't like Edward comparing my parenting to Aro's Italian temper. Edward saw me and pretended to whisper but spoke loud enough for me hear. "Daddy would never make you eat vegetables."

I shook my head and pointed my finger at him. "You just talked yourself into sleeping in the music room."

At that point our youngest daughter Claire came into the room and put up her hands for Edward to lift her. He pulled her onto his lap and her thumb when right into her mouth. Allison reached over and pulled it out. "Stop that, I told you I've seen you as a teenager and your teeth are sticking straight out."

"Allie, don't," I said. I knew how often she threatened her siblings with her powers. "We'll get her braces," I added, since I already knew she was going to need them.

I looked at Edward to find him staring at me. His expression made me smile. He looked…amazed. I knew that look because I had it often myself. I shuddered at the thought of marrying Jake and living without the kind of love Edward and I had.

"I love you," I mouthed to him, and he smiled at me.

"Can we get a sitter tonight?" he asked, sending the kids into rushed complaints.

My heart sank because I wouldn't be able to spend time alone with my husband. "I have an appointment tonight with Alice and Rose," I said sadly.

He set Claire down and walked over to pull me into his arms. "I'll wait up," he promised, and gave me a loving kiss. "Come on, Charlie, time for your lesson."

I watched them leave the room and loved how kind and gentle Edward was when teaching Charlie how to play. He didn't have nearly the amount of talent as his father, but he loved music anyway. I saw Allie staring at me with a confused expression. She was very in tuned with her gift but I tried not to let her focus on it too much. "Come on girls, let's make cookies," I said to move their thoughts away from me being gone most of the night.

I showed up at the address I was given and saw a house that looked normal in every way, but the hair stood up on the back of my neck. I looked at Rose and Alice and could see the tension in their faces. I had no idea what tonight was about but I knew something big was going on.

"Who are we meeting?" I asked, hoping my nerves didn't show through.

"Mr. and Mrs. White," Rosalie informed me. "They were referred to us by the Masens."

"Really?" I asked in surprise, since Elizabeth and Edward never mentioned anything about it to me.

Alice was the first to move toward the front door so Rose and I followed. We knocked and the door was answered by a woman with fire red hair. She gave the others a cursory glance but her eyes seemed to focus on me.

I looked around the house and couldn't see any family photos. I wanted to get a read on these people because they didn't seem like they would be friends of the Masens. Rosalie tensed and then looked right at the woman who introduced herself as Victoria. "You feel animosity toward Edward Masen, why?"

My eyes shot over to the woman quickly. "You were the housekeeper," I said, only knowing her through reading my father's essay and hearing Edward talk about her.

"I had nothing to do with that," she demanded. "I would never hurt the Masens."

I was completely open to her emotions and I could tell she was lying, but I wanted to know why she needed us here so I interrupted and said, "Why did you call us?"

"James and I have a daughter," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "We think something is wrong with her. She is like….possessed."

"Then you should have called a Priest," I said coldly.

"If you confirm she is possessed we will certainly do that," she said with desperation.

"Fine," Rose interjected. "Where is she?"

Victoria led us down a dark hallway and opened the door to a room that was locked. "Jesus," Alice muttered with disgust.

The room was dark and a man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "That is my husband, James," Victoria said, and pointed half heartedly at the man. She walked up to the bed where a girl about twelve lay with terrified eyes.

My heart ached for the girl and I sat on the mattress next to her and said as kindly as possible, "My name is Bella, who are you?"

Her eyes looked to her mother and then back at me. I could feel the emotion of fear coming off of her, not fear of m,e but of her mother. I took hold of her hand and smiled to help her relax. "Nobody is here to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Hailey," she said with a nervous tone.

"Hello, Hailey," I added tenderly. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," she confirmed.

"Can you tell me what is happening with you?"

Again I felt horrible fear role off of her. I looked at Rose and Alice and they both nodded at me. I couldn't sense anything else from the child. There was nothing evil or bad about her, only the fear which held her almost frozen.

I glanced around the room to see if she had any charms or amulets and I noticed the room was not what a child would have. It was too….barren of any evidence Hailey lived here. I suddenly stood and grabbed onto Alice. "This isn't real. They don't live here."

The bedroom door slammed shut and James stood in front of it with a gun in his shaky hands pointed right at us. The little girl sat up in bed and cried, "I'm so sorry. These are not even my parents."

Sensing their issue was with me; Rose and Alice moved in front of me and spoke forcefully. "We are not going to let you hurt Bella," Rose said.

"You don't get away with this, I already know it," Alice said to convince them.

James looked flustered and ready to forget the whole thing, but Victoria didn't waiver one bit. She only laughed at us and walked over to join her husband. I knew something horrible was going to happen and I couldn't chance one of my friends getting hurt. "You're problem is with me. Let the others go and I'll do whatever you want."

"So they can run right to the police?" Victoria laughed.

"Then I'll leave with you. They will have no idea where we are going," I begged.

Victoria stepped forward and grabbed my hand to remove my ring. "This is all I want; there is no need to drag this out."

I pulled my hand back and made a fist. I was not giving up my wedding ring to her. They planned on murdering us anyway, I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of taking the ring while I was breathing. Victoria reached out and slapped my face. I cried out in pain and held my cheek as it throbbed.

"Stop," the little girl screamed as she cried.

"Shut up," Victoria yelled at the child. She turned back to me and spoke through clenched teeth, "Give me the ring or Hailey will be killed."

She found my one weakness. I knew they would kill her anyway, but I couldn't let it happen to her first. We moved to shield Hailey better but Victoria only laughed. "James, shoot her," she demanded.

I looked over to the see the man's eyes widen. He wasn't nearly as certain as Victoria so I tried to speak directly to him. "You don't need to do this. If you run now we'll never find you. If you hurt us our husbands will never stop hunting you."

"Don't listen to her," Victoria screamed.

"Let's just get out of here," James begged her.

"You are useless," she screamed at him. She walked over to the far side of the bed and pulled Hailey out by her hair. She stood with her hands on the child's neck and looked right at me. "Go stand against the wall with your backs to us."

"Take the child out of here," I begged, "Don't let her see this."

Victoria began tightening her hold around the girl's neck and we quickly moved to the wall. I continued talking trying desperately to get through to them. "When Felix died the Masens had to release everyone. They didn't know who to trust," I explained. I wanted her to see things differently, not like she was fired because they couldn't prove she was in on it.

"I did everything to protect Edward," she screamed at me. "Then he accused me of helping Felix. He lied and there wasn't any proof so Elizabeth should have believed me."

"You wanted the ring, and you just proved him right by coming after me for it. He was right and you know it," I yelled in anger.

"He ruined my life and he's going to suffer for it," she said in a hysterical tone.

I took the chance and turned slowly around to face them. I looked into James' eyes and said with conviction. "I will not let you shoot me in the back like a coward. If you are going to do this you are going to look into my eyes."

"Shoot her," Victoria screamed, causing Hailey to cry louder.

James raised the gun and let it settle right between my eyes. His hands grew more steady and I knew he found his courage somewhere deep within. I saw his fingers squeeze the trigger and the bullet left the gun in slow motion. It was spinning and cutting through the air as it headed toward me. Suddenly it began to fall apart like grains of sand until it all blew away as dust.

James looked at Victoria and they both looked back at me in fear. I didn't do it so I looked at Alice and Rose. They were just as stunned as I was. None of us possessed such a strong power with just our minds.

The door suddenly blew open and the form of a child stood in the doorway. Her eyes were closed but her hands were raised in front of her with fingers extended. She flicked her fingers and James along with Victoria flew across the room and smashed into the wall.

Alice ran to pick up the gun while I rushed over to my daughter. "Allison, honey, look at me, its mommy."

She finally opened her eyes and I could feel her concentration weaken. Her green eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around my neck. Edward rushed inside the room with Emmett and several police officers. They contained the Whites as Edward pulled me into his arms with Allison between us.

I cried with relief and happiness, but also from the concern I had about my daughter's powers. None of us came anywhere close to what she could do and it frightened me for her safety. "I want to leave here, Edward. I want to go somewhere else to live," I begged.

He tightened his hold on me and nodded in agreement. We all knew Allison was going to need some help learning how to control her gift so we decided to move to Forks. My father could elicit the help of his family and our lives would be lived at a much slower pace. It was the perfect solution and Forks no longer seemed like a Podunk town to me anymore. It was safe and quiet, just what we needed.

The Whitlocks and McCartys followed us and made their homes in Forks also. Emmett was hired by my father and Jasper went to work at the small local hospital. Rose, Alice, and I opened a boutique. It turned out their real powers were in fashion.

Edward finally let Aro return to Italy for good. He had plenty of money and didn't want to travel anymore. He set up a business teaching piano lessons, even though his talent was way beyond what was needed in Forks. But he loved working with kids and never missed the life he used to live. I tried to give Allison a normal childhood. Whatever her road in life turned out to be, she would always be more grounded by taking the time to play.

I was standing in front of the full length mirror brushing my hair when Edward came into the room and began kissing my neck. I stared at his reflection as my body came alive. I saw him as an older man, still handsome but going grey. His head raised and he looked at me through the mirror. I could still see the love in his gaze even at such an old age. No matter what happened throughout the span of time I would always be with Edward. I knew it like I knew my own name.

"What do you see?" he asked me, returning to the handsome man of forty-one.

"You," I smiled, "Always a life with you."

THE END


End file.
